Once Upon A Time One Person Of Interest
by BadCornflacks
Summary: Et si Régina devait protéger Emma de la mafia Russe ? Swan/Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Ola tout le monde ! **

**J'avais écris une histoire que j ai supprimé parce que je ne l aurai jamais finis donc elle était un peu inutile… **

**Donc je vous poste un OS (au moins y a une fin) c'est un crosover donc a vous de deviner avec quel(s) série(s) ! **

**Rien ne m'appartient sinon je serai Riche et Célèbre !**

* * *

… **:** On a un nouveau numéro !

Dans une ruelle sombre de New-York, une jeune femme marcha droit devant elle sans un seul regard pour les quelques passant qui l'a dévisagé. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux d'un marron profonds étaient vidés de toutes émotions. La seule chose qui lui donna un peu d'humanité fut le léger mais bref sourire, qui se dessina sur son magnifique visage lorsqu'elle entendit dans son oreillette, cette phrase si simple et pourtant si significative à ses yeux. Elle allait, une fois de plus, pouvoir se défouler à sa manière.

La jeune femme vérifia dans les pans de sa veste si, ses revolvers étaient toujours présents et chargés. Une fois que tout fut en place, elle appuya sur son oreillette afin de pouvoir être en communication avec Harold, l'homme qui l'avait recruté quelques mois plus tôt pour être au service de « La Machine ». Un logiciel informatique que l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année avait mis en place afin de sauver toutes vies, grâce aux technologies comme les camera de surveillance.

Régina n'était pas la seule à travailler pour cette homme, David un ancien militaire avait était recruté quelques années plutôt.

**Régina :** Harold vous êtes mon sauveur

**Harold surprit :** Vous étiez en dangers ?

**Régina :** Si l'ennui est un danger, alors j'étais sur le point de mourir … Bon vous avez un nouveau apparemment ?

**Harold :** Eh bien… La Machine ne m'a donnée qu'un nom et qu'une seule adresse

**Régina se mettant en marche :** Donnez-moi cette adresse !

**Harold légèrement inquiet :** Peut-être que vous devriez attendre Mr Nolan… On ne sait pas ce qui peut ce cacher derrière tout ça…

**Régina d'une voix menaçante :** Je n'ai pas besoin de Chuck Norris pour surveiller mes arrières ! Alors l'adresse et le nom… Maintenant Harold !

**Harold résigné** : Swan au 108 Mifflin Street dans l'Ohio

**Régina se mettant au volant de sa Mercedes noir :** Swan ? C'est tout ?

**Harold :** Je n'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait que ça comme informations…

**Régina soufflant :** Bien je vais chercher quelques affaires et je pars tout de suite après.

**Harold :** J'ose espérait qu'il y aura quelques vêtements dans ce sac…

**Régina ricanant :** Si les Revolvers et fusils sont des vêtements alors je serais parait pour l'hiver !

**Harold d'un air plus sérieux :** Mlle Mills…

**Régina roulant des yeux :** Je ne tuerais personnes..

**Harold soulagé :** Bien

**Régina sourire en coin :** Sauf si l'ambulance ne vient pas assez tôt alors là il y aura surement des morts… Tchao Harold !

La belle brune arriva à son appartement, vide de tous effets personnels, juste les meubles les plus importants étaient présents. Elle fit son sac rapidement et redescendit dans sa voiture de collection afin de prendre la route, direction l'Ohio.

Après quelques heures de route, elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

La brune était là, devant cette demeure blanche, l'atmosphère était calme personne dans les rues et personne ne semblait être dans cette maison.

**Régina :** Harold, je suis devant la 108 Mifflin Street, tout semble calme… Je vais rentrer pour voir les dégâts.

La jeune femme chargea son arme et monta les escaliers qui la séparèrent de la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de crochet et entra. Elle visita le rez-de-chaussée mais c'était vide et calme.

**Régina :** Harold vous me devez un plein d'essence… Il n'y a personne ici…

… **:** Euh… Vous êtes qui vous ?!

La brune se retourna vivement, pointant son revolver sur le jeune homme en face d'elle.

… **paniquant :** Oh merde ! Vous êtes qui ? Bordel vous foutez quoi chez moi ! Je veux pas mourir pitié !

Régina à Harold : Eh bien voilà un peu d'action ! **(Ne laissant pas le temps à Harold de répondre**) Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne mourra !

… **encore plus paniqué :** Quoi ?! J'suis qu'un ado boutonneux…. Je mérite pas de mourir ! **(Levant les mains)** Pitié M'dame me faites rien ! **(Il regarda la brune avec incompréhension)** Puis vous parlez avec qui ?!

**Régina se tourna vers l'adolescent :** Comment tu t'appelles ?

… **bégayant :** Hen-Henry Swa- Swan M'dame !

**Régina souriant de toutes ses dents :** J'ai trouvé la cible Harold !

**Henry écarquillant les yeux :** Cible ?! Mais cible de quoi ?! J'ai rien fait je vous jure… Enfin si un jour j ai volé un paquet de bonbon mais-mais c'est tout… On tue pas pour des bonbons… Si ?

Un grand fracas se fit entendre faisant sursauter l'adolescent. La brune le poussa derrière elle ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Elle eut seulement le temps de se cacher derrière un meuble avec que des coups de feu retentissent. Elle se dégagea légèrement de sa cachette afin de voir combien ils étaient. Trois hommes armées de semi-automatique, surement la mafia russe vu leur armement.

Le cerveau de Régina était en ébullition, elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux sans mettre en dangers la vie d'Henry. Quand elle se rendit compte que les chargeurs des hommes allez être bientôt vides, elle se leva et tira trois balles qui arrivèrent directement dans les têtes des agresseurs éclaboussant ainsi les murs de sang. Ce fit crié d'effrois le jeune homme.

**Régina alla vers Henry :** On va sortir par derrière **(Parlant à Harold)** On s'est fait attaquait par un gang russe… Je crois qu'ils voulaient kidnapper l'enfant pour faire tomber la mère !

**Henry faisant la moue :** J'suis pas un enfant…

**Harold :** Vous pouvez les interroger ?

**Régina marchant vers sa voiture :** Si je parlais aux mort oui

**Harold sur un ton de reproche :** Mlle Mills…

Régina : Vous vouliez qu'ils tuent votre victime ? Parce que, dans ce cas **(Point son arme sur la tête d'Henry)** Je peux le faire moi-même !

**Harold soupirant :** Allez juste chercher sa mère et revenez ici…

Régina rangeant son arme et démarra sous les yeux écarquiller du jeune homme.

**Henry criant : **Mais vous êtes malade ! Je veux sortir ! (Essayant d'ouvrir la portière) Laissez moi sortir !

**Régina calme : **Si tu descends de cette voiture tu sera mort dans les 10 minutes qui suives et ensuite ça sera ta mère et dans moins d'une heure vous serez des corps froids et sans vie. **(Elle stoppa la voiture) **Tu veux toujours descendre ? (Henry regarda ses pieds) Maintenant où est ta mère ?

Henry d'une toute petite voix : A l'angle de la 3éme rue, au Granny…

Henry regarda par la vitre, laissant couler ses larmes silencieusement. La brune ne fit pas attention à sa tristesse et continua le trajet dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'enseigne du diner : Granny's Diner. Elle se gara et laissa Henry chercher sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une belle blonde aux yeux verts et à l'air innocent accompagna le jeune homme. Régina sortie de la voiture en détaillant le corps svelte de jeune femme.

**Henry se grattant la tête :** Maman je… te présente…

**Emma voyant le trouble de son fils** : Qu'es qui ce passe ? (Regardant la brune) Vous êtes qui ?

**Régina mangeant une barre chocolaté qui se trouver dans la poche de sa veste :** Vous êtes en danger Miss Swan et je dois vous mettre à l'abri…

**Emma fronçant les sourcils** C'est… C'est les russes c'est ça ?

**Régina : **Vous êtes au courant ?

**Emma se grattant la tête :** C'est à cause de l'une de mes affaires… Une de mes clientes voulait que je suive sa fille et il s'est avéré qu'elle était la petite amie d'un des mecs qui est dans ce gang…

**Régina :** Vous avez déjà eu /

**Emma : **Menace ?

**Régina roulant des yeux** : Si vous pouviez éviter de me couper la parole…

**Emma baissant les yeux :** Désolé… Il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu des menaces… Je n'ai pas pris les choses aux sérieux… J'aurai peut être due…

**Régina rentra dans la voiture :** Effectivement…

**Henry regardant sa mère **: On peut y aller ?

Emma vit les yeux rougies de son fils et lui fit un câlin avant de rentrer la voiture.

**Emma fronçant les sourcils :** Où allons-nous ?

**Regina conduisant:** New-York Miss Swan

**Emma :** C'est Emma… Emma Swan..

**Régina :** Miss Swan est beaucoup plus adapté..

Le trajet jusqu' à New York ce fit dans le silence le plus complet. Emma lança quelques fois des regards vers la brune ténébreuse. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de la regarder réellement. Alors ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle vit la beauté froide de cette femme. Quand ses yeux jade rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat de la brune, une douce chaleur apparue aux creux de ses reins. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix de son fils.

**Henry :** Vous êtes une espionne ?

**Régina regardant dans le rétroviseur :** En quelques sorte..

**Henry d'une voix dure :** Tuer des gens ne vous fait rien ?

**Régina les yeux sombre :** Je ne ressens aucune émotions, toi tu as peur moi non ! Je ne ressens rien. Mon cœur est noir comme les enfers..

**Emma embarrassé :** Gamin tu devrais arrêter avec tes questions..

La voix d'Harold résonna dans le véhicule

**Harold :** Régina amène la famille Swan en sécurité chez toi..

**Régina fronça les sourcils :** Il y a un souci ?!

**Harold :** Nous sommes en routes avec Mr Nolan et Balou au hangar où réside le gang alors prenez soin d'eux

**Régina écarquilla les yeux** Pardon ?! Harold ?! Harold ?! **(Rageant)** J'y crois pas

**Emma ne comprenant pas :** Où va-t-on ?

**Régina faisant demi-tour au milieu de la rue :** Chez moi !

**Henry et Emma :** Oooh.. !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la belle brune et bizarrement la blonde ne fut pas surprise de voir aucunes photos ou même décorations

**Emma l'aire de rien :** Ca vous ressemble drôlement Régina

**Henry grimaçant : **Tu parle ça fait froid dans le dos !

**Emma chuchotant :** C'est ce que je dis…

**Régina rangeant son sac :** Vous n'êtes pas là pour découvrir la non-décoration des lieux Miss Swan, mais pour vous éviter une mort certaine !

**Emma grommelant :** C'est Emma ! **(Voyant le regard noir de la brune**) Euh… Evidement !

Quand la jolie blonde vit Régina ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur, elle écarquilla les yeux.

**Emma :** Des armes… Vous avez des armes dans votre frigo… Logique

**Henry les yeux brillant :** Comme dans les films…

**Emma :** Chez moi j ai des œufs, du jus d'orange… Tiens même du lait../

**Régina faisant une légère moue :** Eh j'ai une bouteille de lait..

**Emma roulant des yeux :** Désolé je l'avais pas vue… En même derrière toutes ses grenades c'est difficile de voir quelque chose !

**Régina serrant les poings :** Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi agaçante !

**Emma vexé** : Je ne suis pas énervante, c'est vous qui l'êtes avec votre air de femme fatale super sexy ! **(Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant son fils) **Me dis pas que j'ai dis ça ? **(Henry hocha la tête choqué)** Eh merde !

Quand elle leva la tête pour voir la réaction de la brune, elle l'a vit dans la cuisine coulant du café dans deux tasses avec toujours la même expression c'est-à-dire mi-blasé et mi-énervé. Emma s'installa près d'elle et prit la tasse que lui tendit Regina.

**Emma regardant sa tasse :** Je voulais vous remercier pour nous avoir sauvées la vie…

**Régina la détaillant :** Ce n'est pas moi qui faut remercier mais Harold

**Emma la regardant :** Mais c'est vous qui étiez là…

Un léger blanc s'installa entre elle. Seule la respiration lourde de l'adolescent qui venait tout juste de s'endormir sous le coup de toutes ses émotions, sur le lit de la brune, se faisait entendre. Face à ce silence la blonde était mal à l'aise alors elle préféra reprendre la conversation.

**Emma :** Vous ne ressentez vraiment rien ?

**Régina buvant :** Mise à part la colère… Non

**Emma s'approcha d'elle :** Je pense que vous ressentez des choses, Régina, mais c'est tellement minime que vous ne faite pas attention… **(Elle posa sa main délicatement sur la poitrine de la brune)** Si ne sentiriez vraiment rien alors nous ne serions pas ici et… Et vous ne me regarderiez pas autant… Je pense que la colère est pour vous plus simple à gérer qu'une autre émotion… (**S'approchant un peu plus de Régina)** Et je pense que j'ai envie de vous embrasser…

Emma s'approcha encore jusqu'à être à quelque millimètre des lèvres pulpeuses de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres rosées. La jeune mère fut ravie de pouvoir enfin gouter à ses lèvres si douces. Elle fut surprise que le baiser soit si tendre, si doux, totalement à l'inverse de la personnalité de Régina.

Des coups à la porte si fit entendre coupa ainsi le baiser. La tueuse à gage ouvrit la porte et Balou lui sauta dessus réclamant des caresses.

**Régina caressant le chien :** Entrez Harold !

L'homme rentra en saluant Emma et Henry qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

**Harold tendant une enveloppe à Emma :** Tenez Mlle Swan, Une nouvelle identité pour vous et votre fils ainsi qu'une nouvelle demeure dans le Maine.

**Emma fronçant les sourcils** : Comment ça ?

**Harold :** On préfère être sur à 100% qu'ils ne vous arrivent rien… Désolé mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement… Un taxi vous attend en bas de l'immeuble.

Harold partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

**Régina croissant les bras :** Je pense que vous devriez y aller

**Emma regardant les papiers :** Nous n'avons pas le choix, hein ?

**Régina :** Je crains que vous ne l'ayez pas, effectivement…

**Emma baissa les yeux :** Et pour nous ?

La brune lui pris le visage délicatement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

**Emma se mordant la lèvre :** C'est ce que je penser…

Elle se recula de Régina afin d'enlever la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou

**Emma lui tendit :** Juste garde là… S'il te plait… Même si ca ne signifie rien pour toi… Garde là

La blonde pris la main de son fils qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, et commença a partir quand une main la fit se retourner. Régina les prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte assez forte puisqu'elle senti le jeune homme se dégager doucement.

**Henry souriant doucement :** Arrête Xena tu m'étouffe !

La brune se retourna et s'enferma dans son appartement. Elle s'assit contre la porte et serra la chaîne dans ses mains

**Régina :** Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi Emma…

* * *

**Alors dites moi tout ? **

**Désoler pour les fautes… **


	2. Chapter 2

Ola !

Bon vous étiez plusieurs à vouloir une suite alors finalement il y aura plusieurs chapitre !

Voila j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

A peine fut-elle de nouveau sur ses jambes que des tires se firent entendre dans le couloir où Emma et Henry se trouver quelques secondes plus tôt. La brune se précipita pour récupérer son arme dans le réfrigérateur mais un cri strident ainsi qu'un bruit sourd firent sursauter la jeune femme qui se reprit bien vite.

**Régina chargeant son arme **: Eh bien Miss Swan, il semblerait que vos ennemis soient plus nombreux que vous le pensiez…

Elle ouvrit la porte et tira trois balles qui se retrouvèrent dans la poitrine de l'homme qui menacer de tuer la jeune femme déjà à terre. Emma essaya de reculer malgré la douleur et la panique qui l'habiter mais quant elle vit l'homme cagoulé tomber au sol, tâchant progressivement la moquette blanche de son sang, elle se stoppa et ferma les yeux attendant son heure mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et face à elle se trouva la belle brune à genou, la manche de sa chemise en soie dans les mains qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure afin de la compresser et d'éviter une possible hémorragie ou bien même une perte de connaissance due à la perte de sang. Se qui là fit grimacer de douleur

**Régina essayant de la mettre debout :** Vous avez de la chance ! **(Rentrant dans l'appartement et l'asseyant sur son lit)** La balle n'est pas passer loin..

**Emma grimaçant **: Ils ont Henry… **(Se levant)** Je dois retrouver mon fils !

La brune se mit face à elle, lui souriant avec compassion. Emma fut d'abord surprise d'apercevoir ce genre d'émotion sur le visage de la brune mais quand elle sentie une vive douleur à son épaule qu'elle comprit. Ca n'était pas de là compassion mais juste un moyen de la déstabiliser.

Régina ne pouvait pas laisser la belle blonde partir à la recherche de son fils dans un état pareil alors elle fit la chose l'a plus sensé pour elle. C'est-à-dire appuyer sur la blessure de la blonde qui s'écroula à genou sur le sol froid.

**Régina lâchant Emma** : J'ai bien peur Miss Swan que vous soyer dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit…

**Emma serra les dents en se tenant l'épaule :** Vous êtes une grande malade Régina ! Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de retrouver mon fils !

**Régina prenant la trousse de secours poser sur le comptoir :** Vous montrez que vous êtes faible ne fais pas de moi une personne folle… Je regret que vous le preniez comme ça… **(Prenant une compresse)** Si vous voulez récupérer votre fils, vous devez avoir toutes les chances de votre coté détective Swan (**Lui nettoyant délicatement la plaie) **Alors laisser moi vous soigner et ensuite nous irons voir Harold…

**Emma prenant la main de la brune qui était sur son épaule** : Cette nous a donner de nouvelles identités et regardez où nous en sommes… **(Serrant légèrement la main de la brune dans la sienne)** Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous Régina…

**Régina arquant un sourcil :** Ne vous méprenez surtout pas Miss Swan mais je doute fortement que vos compétences soient aussi grande que celles de notre chère Mr Finch !

**Emma souriant doucement : **Je pourrais vous surprendre Miss Mills…

**Régina lui faisant son pansement : **Comme vous le souhaitez **(Se relevant) **Mais je le préviens quand même de ce qu'il se passe ici… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

Emma releva la tête surprise par cette aveu, même aussi minime qu'il soit, mais quand elle vit que la tueuse à gage était partit dans une autre pièce, la blonde ricana doucement.

**Emma pour elle-même :** Surprise Wonder Woman ressent des émotions… Moi qui l'a pensé plutôt sociopathe…

_[Dans la salle de bain]_

Régina appuya sur son oreillette et se calla contre le lavabo, les bras croisées.

**Régina grave :** Mr. Finch nous avons un problème, les russes ont retrouvé Miss Swan !

**Harold surprit :** Impossible ! Mr. Nolan a incendier leur repère et nous les avons livrer aux forces de l'ordre..

**Régina fronçant les sourcils :** Alors je crains qu'elle ne soit de nouveau en danger…

**Harold :** Que c'est il passé ?

**Régina :** Des hommes sont arrivées dans mon immeuble armée, ils ont kidnappé Henry. Je suis arrivée avant que l'un d'eux ne tue Miss Swan.

**Harold pensif :** C'est étrange… Pourquoi kidnapper l'enfant pour ensuite vouloir tuer la mère ? A moins que ça ne soit…

**Régina agacée :** Le suspense ne vous pas Harold ! Venez-en au faite, au lieu de nous faire perdre un temps précieux !

**Harold :** Je pense que leur but n'est pas de persécuter cette femme, il est tout autre… Si ces hommes voulaient une rançon, ils auraient enlevé l'enfant dans un endroit isolé… Kidnapper l'enfant et tenter de tuer la mère ne peut signifier qu'une chose… **(D'un air grave)** Que vous êtes en dangers Miss Mills…

**Régina sarcastique :** Oh mon dieu ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

**Harold :** Je suis très sérieux Miss Mills, vous êtes en dangers vous et Miss Swan ! Je vais essayer de faire des recherches mais d'abord vous devez me dire si l'un d'eux a fait ou dit quelque chose de particulier ?

**Régina l'air de rien :** A part grogné comme un arriéré lorsque mon 9 mm lui a perforé la poitrine, je n'ai absolument rien remarqué…

**Harold :** Miss Mills /

**Régina le coupant :** Vous auriez préférer qu'il tue votre numéro de sang froid Mr Finch ?

**Harold soupirant : **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais/

**Régina le coupant : **Emma est en sécurité et c'est le plus important. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour faut leçon de vie en communauté !

**David se moquant : **Harold n'a plus besoin de te donner ce genre de leçon, j'crois qu'il y en a une qui s'en charge à sa place… **(Souriant) **Emma hein !

**Régina fronçant les sourcils **: Depuis combien de temps écoutes-tu cette conversation David ?

**David soucieux : **Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es danger ! Une aide supplémentaire ne te ferait pas de mal !

**Régina ricanant :** Exacte mais je suis certaine qu'Harold à un nouveau numéro et qu'il ne pourra ce passer de son meilleur agent !

**David ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre homme de parler :** Régina ce n'est pas prudent ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

**Régina :** Je ne laisserai personne toucher un seul cheveu d'Emma et je retrouverais quoiqu'il m'en coûte son fils !

**Harold inquiet :** Mr Nolan a raison Miss Mills, vous semblez prendre cette affaire trop à cœur !

**Régina sarcastique :** Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Que je me socialise ?

**David soufflant :** Rég/

**Régina roulant des yeux :** C'est très héroïque de ta part de vouloir me protéger David mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule ! **(A Mr Finch)** Harold dites moi qu'il y a un nouveau numéro…

**Harold gêné :** Malgré que je sois contre votre choix Miss Mills… Je ne peux laisser des personnes en dangers sans protections…

**David :** Me dites pas qu'on va l'a laissé seule ?

**Harold :** Eh bien nous n'avons pas le choix. Miss Mills sait ce qu'elle fait et nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette institutrice en danger..

**David résigner :** Super..

**Régina :** Allez Prince Charming le devoir vous appel ! Il faut sauver Snow White des griffe de l'Evil Queen **(Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre**) Harold je vous tiens au courant de cet affaire et … Et si vous pouvez envoyer un de vos nettoyeur devant ma porte ? Car je crains fort qu'il ne gâche le peu de liens sociaux que je peux entretenir avec mes voisins…

Elle appuya sur son oreillette mettant fin à la conversation, et ainsi empêcher les remontrances de son patron sur l'interdiction de tuer.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, la belle brune vit la mère de famille toujours assise sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement la tête baissé.

**Régina roula des yeux et marmonna :** Qu'es-je fais pour mérité ça ?

Emma n'avait toujours pas remarqué Régina qui était en face d'elle. Non elle était trop préoccupée. Les quelques minutes passé seule lui ont fit réaliser la dure réalité. Elle venait de prendre conscience que son fils, la chair de sa chair, l'homme de sa vie avait été kidnappé par des fous furieux pour une raison encore inconnue. Sa vie avait été menacée par cet homme cagoulé.

Homme qui était tombé a genou avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Homme qui l'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation si cette brune sulfureuse n'avait pas été là. Elle l'avait tué sans aucun remord, sans aucune émotion. Si pour la brune tuer n'était rien alors elle pourrait faire de même avec Emma, il ne lui suffirait que d'une seule et unique balle pour lui ôté la vie. Si la brune ne veut pas la tuer, alors peut-être qu'elle est derrière l'enlèvement de son fils, peut-être qu'elle veut plus d'elle, peut-être que de là voir dans cette état chaotique lui plait énormément.

Peut-être que ….

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la main douce et chaude de Régina sur son genou qui la fit sursauter. Elle se recula vivement. La panique ayant pris le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle ne voyait plus en Regina la personne qui l'avait aidé mais juste son coté obscure (de la force). Pour Emma, la brune était une autre personne voulant atteindre à sa vie et celle de son fils, celle qui sans elle tous ça ne serai jamais arrivé.

**Emma pointa du doigt la brune rageusement :** C'est… C'est Vous ! C'est à cause de vous que tout cela m'arrive ! **(Hurlant)** C'est de votre faute !

Régina fut surprise de ce changement d'humeur aussi radicale. Elle ne comprit pas de quoi l'accuser la jolie blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne…

**Régina les bras croisés** : Oh je vois… Ca y est vous venez de réaliser la dure réalité, c'est ça hein ?

**Emma rageuse :** La ferme !

**Régina pensive:** L'esprit humain est formidable… Il y a une minute vous étiez à la limite de… Non vous me draguiez sans aucune gène et maintenant vous êtes hystérique, pleurant comme un enfant de 5 ans… C'est impressionnant !

**Emma s'approchant dangereusement d'elle :** J'ai dis la ferme putain ! **(Bousculant la brune)** C'est à cause de vous et de vos méthodes plus que barbares que mon fils n'est pas près de moi en ce moment même et que j'ai failli mourir ! Alors putain allez-vous faire foutre !

**Régina menaçante :** Ecoutez moi bien Miss Swan ! Votre fils n'est pas encore mort mais si vous continuez avec vos enfantillage ca ne tardera pas. Vous pensez que je suis responsable de vos malheurs ? **(La blonde hocha la tête doucement**) Bien alors je ne vous retiens pas **(Montrant la porte d'entrée) **Allez sauver votre enfant ! Allons qu'es que vous attendez ?!

**Emma baissant la tête :** Euh.. Je… Euh…

**Régina le regard noir :** Vous avez perdu votre langue ? **(Ricanant)** Non je sais ! Vous vous venez juste de vous rendre compte que finalement vous avez besoin de moi et de mes méthodes**… (Prenant son menton entre ses doigts)** Mes méthodes comment déjà ? **(Fronçant les sourcils)** Plus que barbare, non ?

**Emma la tête toujours baisser** : Je…Mmmh…

**Régina levant la main pour faire taire Emma :** Silence ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie à vous et votre adolescent boutonneux Swan ! **(Pointant du doigt la blonde)** Toucher moi encore une seule fois et je vous arrache les bras ! Es-ce clair ? **(La blonde hocha la tête) **Bien maintenant reprenez-vous ! Nous avons un jeune homme courageux a retrouver !

**Emma la voix tremblante :** Je-Je suis…

**Régina les sourcils froncés :** Non pas d'excuse ou de désolation… C'est trop… Trop guimauve et fleur bleu pour moi ! **(Allant vers le réfrigérateur)** Préparez vous !

**Emma écarquilla les yeux** : Qu-Quoi ? Co-Comment ça ? Et Henry ?!

**Régina soufflant** : Nous allons dans un endroit que j'affectionne particulier, un endroit où vous serez à l'abri et où l'on pourra commencer nos recherches… D'autres questions ?

**Emma se grattant la nuque** : Euh… Bah… Le gars mort ?

**Régina roula des yeux :** Au dernière nouvelle toujours mort…

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Ca ne vous dérange pas ? (Voyant que la brune ne comprenez pas) De tuer les gens ?

**Régina mettant des armes dans une valise** : Non

**Emma :** Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois ?

**Régina regardant la blonde :** Parce que vous êtes mon numéro et que j'aurai du expliquer à Henry que sa mére et morte et ensuite j'aurai du le consolé **(Levant la main**) Et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit ne tache mon chemisier hors de prix avec de simple larmes !

**Emma surprise :** Wow… La compassassions vous connaissez pas, hein ?

La brune ferma la valise. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, voulant dire : « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries ? »

Régina pris son téléphone qu'elle brisa d'un coup de talon. Elle se tourna vers Emma.

**Régina tendant la main : Votre **télèphone !

**Emma mettant son portable contre son cœur : **Non mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas vous laisser prendre mon deuxième bébé ! Vous êtes taré !

**Régina : **Soit je casse votre télèphone, sois les gens qui nous poursuivre reviennent pour finir leur tâche… A vous de choisir !

**Emma faisant une moue : **Mais c'est moi qui le fait ! (Regardant son télèphone) Je suis tellement désolé…

**Régina souffla en se frottant le front : **J'y crois pas…

**Emma vexé : **C'est toute ma vie ce télèphone… **(Nostalgique) **Il y tellement de choses là-dedans….

**Régina prenant la blonde par les épaules **: Ce n'est que matériel. Vos souvenirs son intact dans votre mémoire Emma

**Emma souriant tristement :** Ouais c'est sur… Bon allez quand faut y aller faut y aller ! **(Elle brisa son Smartphone à l'aide de son talon)**

**Régina très sérieuse : **Bravo vous avez été très courageuse Miss Swan..

**Emma incertaine** : Vous vous moquez de moi là… Non ?

La brune ne répliqua pas. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et poussa la blonde à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

**Emma stoïque :** Le mort…. Il a disparu ! **(Se retournant vers la brune) **Qu'es qui s'est passé ?

**Régina souriant : **Magic it's comming !

**Emme fronçant les sourcils : **La magie ?** (Rigolant) **Et votre formule magique c'est quoi ? Abracadabra ?

**Régina faisant un signe de main :** Non trop commun… Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? **(Emma hocha la tête)** Ma formule magique **est (Chuchotant)** Harold …

**Emma incertaine :** Il-Il vient de laver la scène de crime ? Harold ? Le mec à lunette ?

**Régina souriant :** C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

**Emma dégouter : J'aurai** dis dégoutant…

**Régina haussa les épaules :** Certes… Je trouve ça fantastique personnellement…

**Emma souffla :** Vous êtes une grande malade..

**Régina roulant des yeux :** C'est de famille ?

**Emma perdue :** Pardon ?

**Régina agacée :** De dire des choses aussi évidentes donc inutiles…

La blonde fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Elle ne vit pas Régina partir. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le bip significatif des ascenseurs qu'elle se précipita au fond du couloir afin de rejoindre la tueuse à gage.

_[Dans la rue]_

**Emma :** On va où exactement ? (**La brune ne lui répondit pas)** Sérieux ? Vous allez me laisser sans réponse ? **(Toujours aucune réaction)** Vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps ? ? **(Elle passa sa main devant les yeux de Régina**) Eh ! Oh !

**Régina agacée :** Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous réponds pas que je n'entends pas votre voix plus que stridente Miss Swan. **(S'approchant d'une voiture**) Je ne vais tout simplement pas gâcher ma salive avec des questions aussi futiles que ça ! (**Elle ouvrit la portière de sa Mercedes**) Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous taire, on a de la route à faire !

Emma la regarda monter dans le véhicule avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une reine. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette silhouette si attractive et si désirable.

La blonde fut coupée dans sa contemplation par un raclement de gorge.

**Régina avec sourire charmeur** : Eh bien Miss Swan, ce vous voyez vous plait ?

La mère de famille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues

**Emma baissant la tête** : C'est… (**Se raclant la gorge)** Hum… Intéressent..

**Régina sourire en coin :** Seriez-vous gêné ?

**Emma faussement vexée :** Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je… Puis c'est vous aussi ! Ouais voilà c'est de votre faute !

**Régina haussant les sourcils :** Comme vous le dites si bien… Intéressent…. Vous êtes très intéressante Emma…

**Emma surprise :** Hein ? Moi ? Intéressante ?

**Régina mettant ses lunettes de soleil :** Il semblerait… (Mettant le moteur en marche) Allez montez, je ne vais pas attendre une éternité !

**Emma marmonnant :** La peau de vache est toujours là…

**Régina baissant ses lunettes :** Pardon ?

**Emma se pinçant la lèvre :** Non je disais…. J'arrive (Elle monta dans al voiture) Alors on va où ?

**Régina souriant** : Surprise !

* * *

Laissez moi vos avis !

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Alors on m'a demandé pourquoi c'était Régina qui protégé Emma et non l'inverse… So… J'ai lu plusieurs de fanfictions où c'était Emma qui sauver tout le monde vu son statut de Savior. Donc je trouver ça sympa d'échanger les roles ! De plus je m'inspire de la série Person Of Interest et je vois mal Emma en psychopathe… xD

Les chapitres je les écris lorsque je regarde la série donc j'en ai pas d'avance… Sorry… C'est un peu au jour le jour…

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde en avait plus qu'assez de regarder les buildings défiler sous ses yeux. Elle voulait juste savoir leur destination rien de plus. Et aussi le plan que pouvait avoir Régina vu le regard déterminer qui était sur son visage.

**Emma regarda Régina :** Pourquoi ne pas me dire où l'on va ?

**Régina ironique :** Parce que je devrais vous tuer après Miss Swan…

**Emma soufflant :** Ahahah trèèès drôle Miss Mills ! **(Faisant une moue boudeuse)** J'ai le droit de savoir Régina !

La voiture tourna à l'angle d'une rue pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle étroite. La brune gara la Mercedes sous un genre de porche.

**Emma fronçant les sourcils :** Eh vous faites quoi là… ?

La brune sortit du véhicule suivi rapidement par Emma.

**Emma stoppa Régina, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine :** Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce que l'on fait là ! Je croyais que nous devions quitter la ville ?!

**Régina contourna la jeune femme et continua sa marche :** J'évite que l'on soit suivi Miss Swan !

**Emma écarta les bras** : Bah oui ! C'est sur que ce déplacer à pied c'est plus discret et plus rapide ! **(Se tapant le front de manière dramatique**) J'avais oublié qu'elle sotte je suis !

**Régina lasse de devoir tout expliquer :** Il se peut que les personnes qui ont enlevé votre fils et qui on attenté à votre vie nous suive grâce a un traceur ou alors nous écoute… Donc nous allons changer de véhicules… **(Se retournant vers la blonde)** Es que cela vous semble correcte comme réponse ?

**Emma bredouillant :** Euh.. B-Bah Oui..

**Régina souriant faussement :** Bien !

La tueuse à gage s'arrêta prés d'un sans-abri, qui était installé sur un bout de carton humide. Devant lui, un gobelet d'une grande chaîne de boisson chaude était posé avec à l'intérieur quelques petites pièces. Pièces qu'il avait récoltées grâce aux dons de certain passants généreux.

… **prenant le gobelet :** Une p'tite pièce M'dame **(Le secouant)** S'il vous plait !

**Régina souriant : **Je vais vous donner plus que ça très chère.. **(Elle jeta les clés de la voiture dans le gobelet**) Vous voila maintenant riche !

L'homme n'attendit pas plus et se précipita sur la voiture de collection.

**Emma écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise : **Vous venez de donner votre putain de voiture qui vaut des millions de dollar à un SDF ou je rêve ?!

**Régina faisant un signe de main désintéressé : **Elle n'était pas à moi de toute façon…

**Emma ironique : **Bah oui c'est tellement logique de donner une voiture volée ou piégée par des hommes complètements taré à un pauvre gars fragile… (**Haussant les épaules) **C'est la logique Mills quoi !

**Régina vexé **: C'est une/

La brune fut coupée dans son élan par une onde de chocs qui les firent propulser quelques mètres plus loin.

La jeune femme se releva l'a première et vit le triste spectacle qui se dérouler devant ses yeux. La voiture qui était anciennement la sienne brulée. Une fumé épaisse et noir s'en dégager. On pouvait apercevoir le corps de l'homme démembré à cause du choc et carbonisé par les flammes. Quand elle vit la mère de famille encore au sol, inconsciente, son cœur rata un battement. Elle pria les forces occultes pour que Emma n'ai rien. Régina s'agenouilla près d'elle.

**Régina inquiète :** Emma ? **(La secouant légèrement)** Emma réveilles-toi !

**Emma grognant :** Mhmm pas maintenant ma puce…

**Régina se leva, le regard noir :** Je ne suis pas votre « Puce » Miss Swan !

**Emma ouvrit les yeux difficilement** : Arg ! Qu'es qui c'est passé ?! **(Elle se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et grimaça de douleur)** Mhmm je sens plus mon dos sérieux !

**Régina impatiente** : Bon vous vous lever maintenant ?!

**Emma grimaça :** Oui oui ! **(Se levant)** Ca va y pas mort d'homme..

**Régina éclata de rire :** J'adore votre humour !

La jeune femme ne comprit pas. Ce n'est que quand son regard se tourna vers la voiture toujours en flamme qu'elle comprit que ce pauvre homme était mort à leur place. Elle se précipita vers le véhicule mais fut retenue par la brune qui l'a tenait par les hanche.

**Emma haussa la voix :** Laissez-moi le sauver Régina ! C'est de notre faute ce qui lui arrive !

**Régina désolé :** Non Emma, je suis désolé mais il est trop tard..

**Emma se débâtant :** On peut encore le sauver ! C'est nous qui devions être dans cette voiture pas lui !

**Régina resserra son étreinte : **Emma il serait mort d'une manière ou d'une autre… D'une overdose ou bien même de froid… On lui a offert le bonheur avant la mort…

**Emma se stoppa et se retourna doucement le regard noir :** Vous le saviez ? **(La brune ne compris pas**) Vous le saviez que la voiture était piégée par une putain de bombe ?!

**Régina fronça les sourcils :** Bien sur que non ! Je n'aurai pas tué une personne innocente !

**Emma mauvaise :** Mais bien sur.. !

**Régina la regardant droit les yeux :** Les russes n'étaient pas innocents !

**Emma les larmes aux yeux :** Mais ils avaient une famille !

**Régina l'a relâchant :** Comme les personnes qu'ils ont tué, violé ou bien même obligé à se prostituer… Ces hommes étaient des monstres et les tuer était la meilleure chose à faire… La police n'a arrêté que les petits poissons, ce qui ne sont pas réellement dangereux

**Emma :** Et…Et les autres ?

**Régina le regard plein de colère :** Les autres sont soit mort, tué par David ou soit encore en vie car ils sont des centaines rien qu'ici aux Etats Unis !

**Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils :** Et pourquoi la police ne fait une enquête sur eux ou autre chose ?

**Régina souffla :** Parce que la plupart sont dans ce trafic… Alors il y aura toujours ce genre de problème…

**Emma regarda la voiture bruler :** Et les hommes qui ont fait ça ?

**Régina :** Je ne sais rien d'eux…

…**. Ricannant :** Pour une fois que la grande (**Dévisagea la brune**)… Euh petite Régina ne sait rien !

**Régina levant les yeux au ciel :** Victoria quel non plaisir de te voir…

La femme blonde au look plus qu'excentrique s'approche des deux femmes le sourire aux lèvres.

**Victoria** : Je sais très bien que tu es plus que ravie de me revoir ma chérie !

**Régina roula des yeux :** Je vois que tu as toujours ton animal mort sur les épaules…

**Victoria vexé :** C'est un manteau en peau de panthère Darling !

**Régina prenant une pose de riche :** Oh milles excuses… Cruella !

Emma suivi leur conversation comme simple spectatrice. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la dispute d'un vieux couple. Cela aurait été amusant si elle connaissait la nature de leur rapport. Cette bonde n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la brune, c'était deux monde à part.

Etait-elle amie ? Amante ? Ex-compagne ? Non, elle ne voyait absolument pas Régina en couple avec ce genre de personne… A vrai dire elle ne voyait la jeune femme avec personne d'autre que ses revolvers… Sauf peut-être elle…

**Emma fronçant les sourcils :** Euh… Vous êtes qui ?

**Victoria la dévisagea :** Et toi ?

**Emma incrédule :** Euuuh…

**Victoria éclata de rire :** Relax ma belle ! J'suis la pour sauver vos pauvres fesses !

**Régina serra les dents : **Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Tu peux retourner à tes piétres occupation Devil !

**Victoria :** Je crois surtout que tu vas droit au mur ma puce ! La machine m'a demander de te sauver.. Pas directement mais je l'ai compris quand je t ai vu dans cette ruelle avec cette blondinette de pacotille !

**Emma vexé :** Hey !

Victoria l'a regard l'air de dire « Quoi ? T'as un problème ? »

La brune ne fit pas attention aux chamailleries des deux blondes. La seule chose qui lui importer était la sécurité d'Emma ainsi que celle d'Henry.

**Régina fronçant les sourcils : **Comment ça ?

**Victoria s'approcha de la brune : **Je crois que vous êtes poursuivis par de gros poisson Mesdames ! **(Tirant sur les joues de Régina) **Et je dois te sauver Darling !

La brune grimaça essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la grande blonde.

**Emma se retenant de rire : **Wow je rêverais faire ça !

**Victoria souriant : **Il suffit juste de savoir la domptée… **(Tirant plus fort sur les joues**) Elle est comme les chiens errants, il suffit d'être patient et ensuite aussi douce qu'un agneau !

Régina se libera de son emprise, et lui mit un coup de poing.

La blonde s'écroula sur le sol mais se releva très rapidement, essuyant d'un revers de la main un filé de sang qui coulé au coin de ses lèvres.

**Victoria faisant une petite moue :** Et comme les chiens… Elle mord de temps en temps…

**Régina serrant les poings :** La ferme ou je t'étouffe avec ta foutu fourrure !

**Victoria :** Je suis déçu darling j/

**Emma lui coupa la parole :** Votre guéguerre est très amusante mais qui sont à nos trousses ?

**Victoria souri diaboliquement:** Eh bien Emma chérie, c'est très simple… En un mot : Contrôle !

**Régina marmonnant :** Oh la pétasse…

**Victoria ria :** Mademoiselle Mills se lâche dis donc… Attention sinon papa et maman vont te gronder !

Régina roula des yeux une fois de plus.

Entre elles se jeu était devenue une habitude, leur moyen de communiqué. Jamais d'embrassade, de confession comme le feraient des amies, non juste des piques pour l'une et des sous entendus pour l'autre.

**Emma confuse :** Qui est « Contrôle » ?

**Regina le visage dur :** Mon ancienne patronne…

**Emma ne comprenant pas :** Pourquoi elle te voudrai du mal si c'est ton ancien patron ? T'as tué sa famille ?

**Régina roula des yeux :** Arrêtez d'être aussi idiote Emma

**Victoria faisant une moue :** Arrête d'être bête Chérie…

**Régina jeta un regard noir à la grande blonde avant de reporter son intention sur Emma :** Elle a envoyé toute une équipe pour me tuer et si David ne serai pas venue je serai six pied sous terre maintenant…

**Emma incrédule :** Quoi ?! Mai/

**Victoria l'a coupa :** Je pense que nous devons y aller avant de ce faire plus remarquer..

Une bruit de coup de feu ce fit entendre puis plus rien le silence.

**Régina grogna de douleur : **Trop tard…

Les deux blondes qui regardaient autour d'elles afin de savoir d'où pouvait provenir le tire. Se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Régina à genou sur le sol, une main sur le ventre.

La jeune mère de famille se précipita vers elle, la soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**Emma paniqua: **Régina ! Ca va ?! Tient bon… On va appelez les secours ! **(Regard l'autre blonde**) Victoria appelez les secours !

**Régina grimaça mais se mit debout :** Non on doit partir…

**Emma totalement dépassée par les événements : **Je refuse ! Tu as besoin de soin merde !

**Victoria aidant la brune à marcher :** J ai une trousse de soin dans la voiture.

**Emma hurlant :** Mais vous faites quoi ? Elle a besoin de soin !

**Régina l'a regardant :** Emma je n'ai pas besoin de soin vu que qu'elle n'a touché que la chair… **(Enlevant sa main de la plaie) **Ce n'est que superficielle, d'accord ?

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette tâche rouge qui grandissait à vu d'œil.

**Régina voyant Emma pâlir :** Emma ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je vais bien ! Tu me fais confiance ? Es que tu me fais confiance ?

Emma ne répondit pas et ne fit même pas attention au tutoiement. Elle était perdue. Son métier était de suivre des personnes, de ramener des preuves pour ses clients, dans aucun cas elle faisait face à une telle violence. Les balles et le sang lui étaient encore inconnus.

La brune se décala de Victoria et s'approcha de la blonde doucement, se tenant toujours l'abdomen afin d'éviter l'hémorragie. Elle était inquiète de voir la blonde dans un tel état mais en même touché qu'elle puisse s'en faire autant pour elle.

**Régina lui caressant doucement la joue :** Emma n'est pas peur… N'est plus peur… J'ai pu te soigner l'épaule tout à l'heure parce que je suis une ancienne chirurgienne… **(Lui souriant**) Alors nous allons monter dans cette voiture et je vais me soigner pendant que tu mangeras l'une des barres chocolatées qu'il y a dans mon sac… Et ensuite nous nous mettront en route dans un endroit sur ou nous pourrions souffler un peu… D'accord ? **(La blonde hocha la tête**) Bien maintenant il faut qu'on aille à la voiture avant qu'un autre sniper vienne…

La tueuse à gage lui pris la main et la tira doucement vers la voiture qui était quelques mètre plus loin sous le regard stupéfait de la grande blonde.

Elles montèrent dans le 4x4 noir de Victoria qui démarra en trombe.

**Régina marmonna en désinfectant sa plaie :** Bon sang j'aurai du conduire…

Après avoir nettoyé la plaie, elle prit une aiguille ainsi qu'un fil chirurgical dans++.

la trousse afin de se recoudre elle-même.

**Emme l'a regardant faire** : T'es sur que t'as pas besoin d'aide ? Ca à l'air plutôt compliqué…

**Régina grimaça sous à douleur de l'aiguille traversant sa chair :** Tu sais faire ce genre de chose ?

**Emma :** Euh… Non…

**Régina souri faiblement :** Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider…

**Emma ahuri :** T-Vous m'avez tutoyé ou je rêve ?

Victoria qui suivi a conversation regarda la réaction de Régina dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

**Régina grimaçant toujours :** Vous avez rêvez Miss Swan… La panique doit vous faire halluciner…

Emma se tourna vers la route pas du tout convaincu par les dires de la belle brune. Mais ne dit rien pour ne pas la bousculer ou la faire fuir.

Tout c'était enchaîné tellement vite, qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de reparlé de leur baisée échanger, ni du frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale lorsque ses lèvre avait pu toucher celles de la magnifique brune.

La jeune femme ouvrit le pare-soleil afin de pouvoir admirer la brune, qui finissait de se recoudre. Emma l'a regarda longuement, appréciant chaque trait qui pouvait se dessiner sur ce visage si parfait. Ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas, attirés par la brillance d'un bijou. Quand elle reconnut ce que la brune portait autour de cou, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement. Régina portait le collier qu'elle lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt, avant que son fils ne se fasse enlever.

**Emma a elle-même en souriant doucement :** Elle l'a gardé…

Afin de s'assurer que la brune n'est pas entendu sa réplique, elle se retourna doucement. Elle pensait se faire incendier mais fut surprise de voir la jeune femme les yeux clos, la tête reposant sur la vitre arrière. Elle semblait tellement paisible, si calme et vulnérable…

**Victoria regarda brièvement dans le rétroviseur :** Eh oui ma biche ! Régina n'est pas qu'une garce…

**Emma doucement :** Elle dort ?

**Victoria faisant un signe de main :** Non, elle a due s'évanouir sous la douleur…

**Emma abasourdi :** Qu-Quoi ?!

**Victoria blasé :** Darling… Dans chaque métier il y a des risques. Par exemple les cuisiniers se coupent souvent comme les infirmières qui se piquent avec leur seringue… **(Regardant Emma**) Dans notre métier il est difficile d'éviter les balles… **(Faisant une petite moue**) Alors forcement ça fais mal…

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

**Emma regarda la conductrice :** Vous l'a connaissez de depuis longtemps ?

**Victoria très sérieuse** : Depuis notre plus tendre enfance… **(Souriant tristement)** Nous habitions dans le même quartier… Tu sais le genre de quartier ou tu ne peux que devenir prostituer ou dealeuse… Le genre d'endroit où l'on ne pas avoir un mari culcul, avec pour compagnie abominable caniche royale... Non là bas c'était l'enfer…

**Emma choqué :** C'est… C'est vrai ?

**Victoria explosa de rire : **Pas du tout ! La seule chose que je peux te dire à son sujet, c'est qu'elle à toujours était distante. Sauf avec une personne… (**Regardant Emma)** Toi…

**Emma baissa la tête gênée : **Oh.. **(Elle releva la tête doucement) **Vous n'êtes pas jalouse ?

**Victoria arqua les sourcils : **Moi ? Jalouse ? Je ne crois pas Darling !

**Emma gênée : **Vous aviez l'air d'avoir vécu un truc ensemble…

**Victoria : **La seule chose que nous avions réellement vécue ensemble… C'était quand j'étais encore un peu folle… J'ai du la taser pour la torturer (**Rêveuse) **A c'était le bon temps…

**Emma stupéfaite :** La torturé ?

**Victoria le sourire mauvais :** Une longue histoire ! C'était tellement amusant d'avoir le dessus sur elle… **(Elle grimaça)** Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de lui bruler son si beau visage avec ce fer à repasser… Et ce grand idiot au menton plus qu'horrible est venu la sauver… Quel dommage…

La blonde c'était décaler de son siège pour être plus proche de la fenêtre et ainsi plus loin de l'autre blonde

**Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, d'une vois se voulant détacher : **Euh….Sinon on va où ?

La conductrice ricana avant d'accélérer et de prendre l'autoroute.

**Victoria souri mystérieusement **: Tu connais la Pennsylvanie ?

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooors ?


	4. Chapter 4

Boooonsoir !

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ca fais grave plaisir !

Je sais que pour certain c'est une fiction bizarre mais laisser lui une petite chance…

Enfin bref voila le nouveau chapitre avec les tant attendu : Explication !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demi de trajet dans un silence le plus complet, vu qu'Emma et Régina dormaient à poing fermé. La voiture se détacha de l'autoroute pour s'aventurer dans un chemin terreux, quelques minutes pus tard le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement. La brune qui était à l'arrière du 4x4, se cogna la tête contre la vitre se qui l'a réveilla.

**Régina se frottant le front :** C'est pas vrai… **(Grognant) **J'aurai du conduire…

**Victoria ouvra la portière de conducteur, souriante** : Oh ! La belle au bois dormant c'est réveiller sans sa valeureuse chevalière blonde… **(De façon théâtrale)** Quelle tristesse !

La brune sentit du véhicule n pestant une fois de plus contre la grande blonde. Elle tourna la tête vers le coté passagers du 4x4 et vit la blonde toujours assoupie. La secousse ne l'avait apparemment pas réveillé vu le filet de bave qui s'échapper de ses lèvres. Régina la regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres… Emma pensait qu'elle ne savait pas s'amuser…. Elle allait lui prouver le contraire, elle allait lui prouver qu'une femme indépendante, intelligente, confiante, savant magner les armes comme personne pouvait aussi s'amuser !

Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit de la vitre et frappa assez fort pour que la blonde sursaute de son siège et que comme Régina, elle se cogne la tête contre le verre. Emma était en panique, ses yeux parcouraient l'habitacle affolés. Elle était persuadée que les hommes de « Contrôle » les avaient retrouvé, qu'elle allait mourir immédiatement, à peine réveiller, la bave séché au coin des lèvres… Mais quand elle vit les yeux rieurs de la petite brune, son cœur loupa un battement. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la brune avec une telle expression sur le visage, une telle quiétude. Et quand la blonde entendit le rire de Régina, elle se détendit, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité auprès d'elle.

**Régina railleuse :** Swan nous ne dormons pas pendant une trac !

**Emma sortit de la voiture en rigolant :** Mais bien sur !

Elles suivirent la plus âgées des trois dans la dîner. Elles étaient assissent autour d'une table, installer sur des sièges peu confortables. L'endroit était miteux, puant l'humidité et la friture.

**Régina regarda aux alentours :** J'ai beaucoup plus de classe que… Que… **(Ecœurée)** Que ça…

**Victoria sarcastique :** Je suis navré ma reine d'avoir fait l'affront de vous amener dans ce piètre lieu… ! **(Faisant une légère révérence)** Milles excuses Majesté !

La brune lui lança un regard noir digne d'une serrial killer.

Une grande brune aux mèches rouges à la tenue plus que provocante arriva près d'elles. Surement la serveuse vu le badge qui était accroché à son débardeur.

**La serveuse mastiquant un chewing gum :** Qu'es que vous v'lez M'dames ?

Régina dégoutée : Que vous vous habillez ! Les pass sont interdit dans les lieux publics… **(La dévisageant**) Tout comme l'exhibition Mademoiselle…

**La serveuse vexé dans son amour propre, s'énerva** : Elle a un 'blème la p'tite dame ? J'vais lui r'faire son portrait à la poufiasse !

La brune excédé par le comportement de la serveuse, se leva pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour faire taire cette femme sans importance, qu'Emma lui prit la main en l'a tira en arrière. Régina se retrouva assise sur le siège rouge étonnée par le geste de la mère de famille.

**Emma embarrassée :** Veuillez l'excuser… Hum… **(Lisant le badge de la serveuse)** Ruby… Elle… Comment dire… (**Chuchotant)** Elle vient de se faire larguer par son mec… Ils étaient fiancés depuis plusieurs années et il l'a lâché pour sa secrétaire… Alors elle est un peu sur les nerfs… Vous comprenez…

**Ruby grimaça :** J'comprends… Les gars sont tous des p'tits cons t'façon… **(Mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, d'un air désolé)** J'vous offre le café pour la peine..

**Regina serra les dents en enlevant la main de Ruby :** C'est tellement généreux de votre part… **(La serveuse repartit) **

**Emma donna une légère tape sur le bras de Régina : **Vous avez pas honte ?!

**Régina surprise **: Pardon ?

**Emma roula des yeux :** Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à des gens sans aucune raison valable ?

**Régina haussa les épaules :** Jamais… **(Regardant au loin a serveuse préparer la commande)** Et elle… Elle n'a pas honte de se promener à moitié nue devant des routiers affamés ?

**Emma secoua la tête doucement :** Vous êtes pas possible sérieux !

**Victoria prenant la tasse que Ruby lui tendit** : Régina la gentillesse incarné.. **(A la serveuse**) Merci mon chou !

Ruby partit dans les cuisines après avoir servie les trois femmes.

Victoria pris un gorgés du liquide noir mais grimaça aussitôt.

**Victoria retroussant son nez fin :** Diantre que ce breuvage est dégueulase !

**Régina huma la tasse :** Cette… Chose sent l'urine de chat…

**Emma recracha le café** : Ca a pas que l'odeur… **(Frissonnant de dégout**) Eurk !

Régina souri doucement face au comportement enfantin de la blonde. Leur regard se croisa et Emma lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Alors que Victoria les observer, laser de les voir jouet au jeu du chat et la souris. Elle posa son visage sur son poing en soufflant.

**Victoria d'un signe de main :** Arrêtez de vous dévoré des yeux et bais/

**Régina la coupa d'un ton sec :** On ne se dévore pas des yeux !

**Victoria leva les yeux au ciel :** C'est cela oui…

**Emma légèrement déçu par la réaction de la brune :** Bref… On fait quoi ici ?

**Régina regardant la grande blonde durement :** On se sépare !

**Emma étonné :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Victoria :** Suivre deux voiture c'est plus compliqué qu'une.. (**Souriante)** Et Emme tu vas venir avec m/

**Régina la coupa une nouvelle fois** : Emma reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que son fils la retrouve six pied sous terre parce qu'une écervelée ne sait pas conduire !

**Victoria marmonnant :** Pas que son fils…

**Régina fronça les sourcils :** Pardon ?! Tu as dis quelque chose ?

**Victoria plus fort :** Je disais qu'il n'y aurait pas que son fils qui serait triste de la « disparation » d'Emma…

**Régina agacée :** Tu insinue quoi par là Cruella ?!

**Victoria l'air de rien :** Oh que sa famille serait surement triste de ne plus l'a voir… (**Regardant ses ongles)** C'est tellement triste de perdre un être chère..

Emma ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passa entre les deux femmes.

Que pouvait insinuer Victoria ? Que Regina tenait à elle ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas l'a voir disparaitre ? Que… Elle les regarda à tour de rôle septique. Et quand elle sentit la tension émaner du corps de la brune… Emma comprit enfin, Régina ne voulait pas la perdre, elle s'inquiété pour elle… Pour sa vie … La brune n'assumé pas, certes, mais d'une certaine manière elle devait en être conscience vu le regard noir qu'elle lancer à Victoria. Et ça, pour Emma, c'était un bon début.

La jeune femme pouvait, enfin, avoir espoir en elles, en cette attirance partagé et surtout en ces sentiments…

Un sourire niais pris place sur son visage angélique.

**Victoria observant Emma** : Le regard rêveur, le sourire débile plaqué sur son visage d'ange… (**Regardant Régina, taquine)** Y a pas de doute… Elle pense à toi Gina… Alors heureuse ?!

La jeune femme en question serra les dents face au comportement irritant de son amie.

**Régina claquant des doigts devant le visage de la blonde :** Miss Swan… **(Aucune réaction**) Miss Swan ?!

La mère de famille sursauta. Elle était tellement dans ses songes, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas entendue l'autre femme l'appeler.

**Emma perdu :** Quoi ? **(Regardant les deux femmes)** Qu'es qui ce passe ? (**Fixant la brune**) Un problème ?

La tueuse à gage se leva de son siège sous le regard moqueur de sa collègue.

**Régina rageant :** Nous allons partir Miss Swan **! (Montrant d'un signe de tête la grande blonde**) Avant que je lui enfonce mon 9 mm dans la bouche et que je lui explose la tête.. !

**Emma fronça les sourcils, confuse **: Euh… J'ai loupée un épisode ?

**Victoria ricanant :** Ne t'inquiète pas Darling… (**Regardant Régina de façon provoquant)** Gina a toujours était longue à la détente surtout lorsque l'on parle de sentiments… Alors réaliser que /

Régina ne voulait pas en n'entendre plus. Elle n'était surtout pas prête à entendre cette réalité. A faire face aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cette blonde si touchante.

En même temps, comment accepter ce genre de sentiments quand on est une sociopathe.

La belle brune n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose… Alors comment les admettre ? Comme faire pour ne plus en avoir peur et enfin pouvoir les surmonter ?

Victoria n'avait pas tord… Régina était complètement larguée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Aux moindres gestes tendres de la part de la blonde, la belle brune se crisper, prenant peur. Elle préférait fuir. Fuir ce monde qui lui était inconnue. Fuir cette personne qui l'attire, cette personne qu'elle désire… Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'est cette personne qui mène la danse dans cet univers étrangers..

Afin d'éviter d'autre sous entendue de la part de son amie, Régina prit la main de la belle blonde et la tira vers elle, l'entrainant ainsi à la sortit du Dîner.

**Emma suivant la brune qui marcher vers le 4x4 :** Et… Et Victoria ?

**Régina agacé :** Cette vieille peau sait se débrouillait seul… **(Soufflant)** Malheureusement…

Elles montèrent dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombes, laissant Victoria seule dans le restaurant. D'ailleurs la blonde se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

**Ruby inquiète :** Un souci ?

**Victoria essuyant une larme :** Si l'amour en est un… Alors on en a un gros chérie ! **(Elle repartit en fou rire)**

_Une demi-heure plus tard dans la voiture Emma/Régina : _

Emma était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devait poser certaines questions à la brune, sur cette fameuse « Contrôle » et pourquoi avoir pris son fils.

**Emma regardant le paysage : **Qui est « Contrôle » ?

**Régina fronçant légèrement les sourcils : **Contrôle est à la tête du gouvernement anti-terrorisme.

**Emma faisant de même : **Pourquoi vouloir votre peau ?

**Régina soufflant : **J'ai travaillée pour elle.

**Emma dépiter : **Régina j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ce passe ! (Légèrement énervé) Mon fils est en dangers par votre faute alors dites moi pourquoi cette pétasse veut votre tête sur un foutu piquet !

La brune fut blessée par les propos d'Emma. Elle avait raison, c'était certain mais l'entendre de sa bouche, lui provoqua un sentiment qu'elle n'avait connue que très peu de fois : de la tristesse. La blonde vit cette nouvelle lueur dans les prunelles sombre de la brune et fut déstabilisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne pensait pas que la jeune femme serait triste.

**Emma se massant la nuque, mal à l'aise : **Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas dire ça… C'était déplacer…

**Régina impassible** : Non. Vous avez raison Miss Swan, c'est de ma faute. Vous avez le droitde connaitre mon passé… **(Elle se racla la gorge) **Wilson, le bras droit de Contrôle, a été l'un de mes clients. A la fin de notre contrat il m'a proposé ce travail… Il savait que j'étais douée, que je ne poserai aucune question sur le « pourquoi du comment », alors pour lui j'étais le genre de personne qu'il cherché pour être une de leur recrue..

**Emma stupéfaite :** Vous avez travaillé pour le gouvernement ? Wow impressionnant… **(Elle fronça les sourcils) **Attendez vous avez était chirurgienne et ensuite tueuse à gage ?

**Régina hocha la tête :** J'ai étudié la médecine à la fac et ensuite je suis devenue chirurgienne.. Mon manque d'émotion, mon impulsivité ont eu raison de ma carrière.. Alors j'ai fait la chose la plus simple pour une personne comme moi… Tueuse à gage…

**Emma surprise :** D'accord… Et en ce qui concerne e gouvernement, vous faisiez quoi ?

**Régina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde :** J'étais agent dans les « Affaires pertinentes »

**Emma haussant les sourcils :** C'est-à-dire ?

**Régina:** On nous donner des numéros../

**Emma la coupant :** Comme la machine de Mr Finch ?

**Régina blasé :** Oui Miss Swan comme la machine d'Harold.. Je peux continuer ?

**Emma gêné :** Oops… Désoler

**Régina roula des yeux** : Bien.. Alors on nous envoyait des numéros ainsi que des noms de personnes potentiellement terroristes et ensuite nous devions enquêter, les surveiller, les suivre/

**Emma la coupant : **Comme avec Mr Finch quoi !

**Régina roula des yeux une nouvelle fois :** C'est ça Miss Swan…

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Mais qui donner les numéros ? C'était la machine ?

**Régina leva les yeux au ciel : **Vous allez arrêter de me couper la parole ?

**Emma levant les mains en signe d'excuse : **Désolé…

**Régina souffla :** J'ai longtemps pensé que ces numéros venaient du Guantanamo. A l'époque je ne savais pas qu'il y avait la machine, je n'étais au courant de rien… **(Un petit silence s'installa)** Lors de l'une de nos mission, avec Robin /

**Emma la coupant une nouvelle fois :** Robin ?

**Régina exaspérée :** Qu'es que j'ai dis Emma ?

**Emma souri gêné :** Que je devais plus vous interrompre… **(Riant doucement) **Désolé…

**Régina souri face au comportement enfantin de la blonde **: Je disais donc… **(Reprenant son récit)** Robin était mon coéquipier et aussi mon seul ami… **(Nostalgique) **Lors de notre mission nous devions suivre un homme, son dossier disait qu'il était surement un informateur pour les terroristes. Alors nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à son domicile… Et c'est dans notre véhicule que Robin m'a avoué qu'il faisait des recherches sur Contrôle et c'est fameux numéros.. **(Elle secoua la tête) **Pour lui il était impossible que des hommes se fassent torturer dans des salles d'interrogatoire au fin fond de Cuba pour leur faire avouer des informations sur leurs actes… Il a voulu me montrer le résultat de ses recherches mais je l'ai envoyé balader… Nous sommes entrés dans l'appartement de notre cible et il c'est avéré que c'était une embuscade. Robin c'est jeter sur moi et il m'a sauvé la vie en dépit de la sienne..

**Emma ahurie :** Wow.. Mort en Héro !

**Régina ricana tristement** : Non selon lui il n'est pas mort en héro mais mort pour moi… Pour me sauver la vie… Quel idiot !

**Emma lui prit la main :** Te sauver la vie est loin d'être idiot… **(Fixant Régina) **Je pense que j'aurai fais la même chose à sa place…

Régina ne tint pas compte de sa dernière phrase, elle ne voulait pour l'instant éviter ce sujet plus que délicat.

**Régina arquant les sourcils :** Vous me tutoyer maintenant Miss Swan ?

**Emma lui serrant la main doucement :** Je tutoie les personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur Régina…

La brune retira sa main gênée. Elle appréciée le contact de la blonde mais elle n'était malheureusement pas prête, alors elle préféra reporter son regard sur la route afin d'oublier ce contact doux.

**Régina d'une voix neutre : **Quand il est mort dans mes bras, d'autres hommes sont arrivés. Ils étaient trop nombreux et surentrainer.. Un homme a essayer de me venir en aide mais encore une fois j'ai préféré l'envoyer balader..

**Emma le sourire en coin : **David, c'est ça hein ?

**Régina : **Exact, cet homme est né pour être un preux chevalier… Bref j'ai du me débrouiller pour sortir de cet immeuble…

**Emma curieuse **: Tu as fais comment ?

**Régina : **Vraiment ?** (La blonde arqua les sourcils signe de son incompréhension) **Le tutoiement ?

**Emma le regard doux :** Comme je te l'ai dis Régina tu es importante pour moi… Que tu le veuilles ou non …. (**Impatiente)** Bon alors la suite !

**Régina souffla doucement :** J'ai pris le corps d'un de leur homme et je me suis défenestré… Son cadavre m'a servie de matelas… Bref au coin d'une rue Wilson était là, en communication avec Contrôle surement… Quand il m'a aperçu, il a essayé de me tuer et c'est là que j'ai compris que les recherches de Robin étaient la cause de tout ce… Ce bordel… !

J'ai fouillé dans son ordinateur, apparemment il avait trouvé de quoi faire tomber Contrôle à cause de certaines affaires plutôt douteuses. J'ai voulu rencontré Veronica, la secrétaire de Wilson, elle devait lui donner des informations complémentaires mais quand je suis arrivée au point de rendez vous, une grande blonde au manteau plus qu'horrible m'a agresser..

**Emma écarquilla les yeux :** Victoria !

**Régina hocha la tête :** Exact ! Elle m'a voulu me torturer pour savoir le nom des personnes ayant la machine.. Elle voulait libérer la machine de l'emprise du gouvernement.. Victoria était persuadé que je les connaissais…

**Emma se moquant :** Taré un jour, taré toujours ! **(Régina lui lança un regard un noir)** Désolé… Qu'es qui s'est passé ensuite ?

**Régina :** David est arrivé..

**Emma : **Et Victoria ?

**Régina souffla : **Elle a disparu avant qu'il n'arrive…

**Emma inquisitrice : **Mais comment tu as fais pour te débarrasser d'eux ?

**Régina ralentissant la voiture à la vue du panneau Pennsylvanie **: David et Harold m'ont fait passé pour morte.. J'ai changé d'identité mais il y a quelques jours, je me suis faite repéré lors d'une mission et depuis ils veulent me voir morte..

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Qu'es que cache le gouvernement ?

**Régina secoua la tête :** Je préfère que tu… Que vous ne sachiez pas Miss Swan..

La blonde sourit intérieurement face au lapsus de Régina.

**Emma :** D'accoooord… **(Légèrement inquiète**) Qu'elle est le rapport avec Henry ? Pourquoi lui ?

**Régina aussi inquiète que la blonde :** J'en ai strictement aucune idée..

La blonde baissa la tête tristement. Elle avait peur pour son fils et le récit de la jeune femme ne l'avait absolument pas rassuré. En même temps comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Elles étaient poursuivi par le gouvernement, et dans ce genre d'histoire il est rare que la fin soit heureuse..

**Régina :** Nous sommes arrivées Emma..

La blonde ne lui prêta pas réelle attention. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées.

**Régina inquiète :** Emma… (**Elle posa sa main sur le genou de la blonde**) Emma ?

**Emma se tourna vers elle, le regard attristé :** Es que ça a compté pour toi ?

**Régina confuse :** Pardon ?

**Emma la voix basse :** Les baisés avant qu'Henry ne se fasse kidnappé… Es que ça a compté pour toi ?

**Régina d'une voix douce :** Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Emma… J'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi sans jamais rien ressentir… Tu n'as pas besoin de ça..

**Emma dur :** Tu te trompe Régina ! Tu as peut être fait de mauvais choix dans le passé mais aujourd'hui tu fais le bien... Aujourd'hui tu es un Héro !

**Régina roula des yeux :** Ne dis pas de sottise Emma !

**Emma énervé :** Vas –y fais comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi Gina ! Tu peux me fuir tant que tu veux **(Mettant sa main sur le cœur de la brune) **Mais ton cœur crie autre chose…**(Se radoucissant**) Je sais que tu as peur, que c'est nouveau pour toi.. Mais je suis là pour t'aider, pour te montrer que l'amour est une force.. Tu m'as montré ton monde et maintenant c'est à moi de te montrer le mien.. **(Elle s'approcha des lèvres de la brune) **

**Régina se recula, la voix légèrement tremblante :** Je.. Je ne peux pas Emma… Désolé…

La brune sortit de la voiture le plus vite possible, laissant l'autre jeune femme seule dans la voiture.

**Emma bouleversée, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue :** Je… Je comprends…

* * *

Ca vous plait toujours ? Diiiiiiiiiiiites moi tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Merci de lire cette histoire, de la suivre et aussi de me laisser des messages c'est toujours plaisant !

On m'a conseillé de mettre un peu plus de description et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire… C'est encore léger mais je vais essayer de m'amélioré de ce coté !

J'espère que mon histoire un peu chelou va continuer à vous plaire…

Bon allez je me tais et bonne lecture

* * *

Emma était debout sur le perron de cette maison en brique blanche. Elle s'était appuyée sur l'une des colonnes, se posant des tonnes de questions. Son regard se posa sur la grande porte en bois massif où elle avait aperçu la brune quelques minutes plus tôt. N'y tenant plus, elle se redressa de son appui et avança près de la porte. Sa main moite se posa sur la poignée ronde et la tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement digne des films à frisson. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et entra dans la demeure. Son regard balayant le hall d'entré : le sol était recouvert d'un parquet aux couleurs sombres contrastant avec la peinture des murs d'un blanc cassé, les meubles étaient pour la plupart en bois comme le guéridon qui était à sa gauche. Guéridon sur lequel était posé un cadre photo, elle le prit dans ses mains. C'était la photo d'un couple, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année prenait une femme aux boucles châtains dans ses bras, elle semblait apaisé et heureuse d'être en présence de l'homme qu'elle aimée, son sourire aurait put éblouir n'importe quelles personnes qui regarderaient cette photo. Par contre l'homme paressait plus anxieux, son regard et les marques de son visage en disaient long sur ses faits passer.

Emma arpenta le long couloir avant d'apercevoir la brune qui était de dos dans le salon. Quand elle entendit le plancher grincer sous le poids de la blonde, elle se tourna, une lettre à la main.

**Emma montrant le cadre photo :** C'est qui ? **(Ecartant les bras)** D'ailleurs où sommes nous ? J'veux dire… Cette fille ce n'est pas toi et ni ta copine bourge… Nous sommes chez qui ?

Régina la regarda en souriant légèrement. Même si les paroles d'Emma n'était pas forcement douces, mais au moins elle ne lui en voulait pas, ou du moins ne le montré pas, pour s'être enfui alors qu'elles étaient en pleine conversation. Conversation que la brune ne voulait pas avoir, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de sentiments, d'amour. Alors elle avait préféré partir pour ne pas envenimer les choses et aussi parce que Victoria pouvait entendre toute cette conversation grâce a l'oreillette qu'elle porter et cela ne la concernée en aucun cas.

**Régina regarda la lettre avant de lui montrer :** Chez Gregory Mendell…

**Emma confuse :** Et qu'es qu'on fait chez ce type ?

**Régina balayant le salon du regard :** J'en ai strictement aucune idée… Victoria m'a donner cette adresse..

**Emma écarquillant les yeux :** Comment ? **(Régina montra son oreillette)** Oooh…

**Régina acquiesça :** Cela doit faire partie de son plan…

Leur regard s'accrocha, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles. Elles étaient dans une bulle, dans un univers complètement appart.

Un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. La brune reprit rapidement contenance et dégaina son arme. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du hall d'entré, elle se mit à couvert derrière un mur et attendit que l'intrus se rapproche. Des claquements de talons ce firent entendre et Régina se précipita à l'origine du bruit, attrapant l'inconnu par la gorge et le colla au mur avec violence.

**Régina serrant sa prise, furieuse :** Maintenant Victoria… (Collant son visage au sien) Tu vas nous dire exactement ce que tu as derrière la tête !

**Victoria le sourire provocateur :** Nous voila enfin aux préliminaire… **(Susurrant à l'oreille de la brune)** J'adore ça…

**Emma essayant de reculer la brune :** Régina lâcha la !

**Régina la lâcha, toujours aussi furieuse** : Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?! Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés dans la gueule du loup ?

**Emma stupéfaite :** Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui est ce Gregoire Mendell ?

La grande blonde réajusta son manteau de fourrure en renard coloré. Elle n'était pas impressionnée, ni terrorisé par la brune. Elle savait comment elle fonctionner, comment ce genre de personne fonctionner quand il devait protéger la personne aimée. Elle savait quand ce moment même Régina était plus forte que jamais car maintenant elle avait une réelle raison de vivre, de vivre pour quelqu'un. Elle savait que pour l'être aimer, l'être humain était capable de pure folie, de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Elle allait utiliser cette force surhumaine pour retrouver cet adolescent.

**Victoria les mains sur les hanches, souriante :** C'est Gregory Mendell Darling ! **(La brune roula des yeux) **C'est l'un des chiots de Contrôle… Et c'est lui qui a enlevé ton fils Emma !

**Emma interdite :** Qu-Quoi ? C'est ce fils de chien qui m'as pris mon fils ? **(Prenant la photo dans les mains)** Cet enfoiré m'as pris mon fils ! **(Rageuse)** Je vais lui faire la peau à ce fils de/

**Régina la voix douce** : Emma calme toi..

**Emma furieuse** : Non Régina ! Je vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que je suis chez cette enflure et qui détient mon enfant ! **(Regardant aux alentour)** Il est ici ?! **(Regardant Victoria)** Es-ce qu'il est ici ?!

**Régina lui prenant les mains :** Emma…

**Emma se détacha de l'emprise de la brune :** Victoria je veux une putain de réponse ! Es-ce que mon fils est ici ?!

**Victoria faisait la moue :** Désolé Darling mais il n'est pas ici**… (Reprenant son sourire)** Mais c'est pour le découvrir que nous sommes ici !

Emma blêmit, un mince espoir était né en elle. Elle aurait tellement espéré que son fils soit caché quelque part dans cette maison, mais Victoria venait de le briser en une fraction de seconde. Elle due s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir noir pour ne pas flancher devant elles.

**Régina sarcastique :** Et c'est ta chère amie qui te la conseiller ?

**Victoria un sourire béat sur le visage :** N'est-elle pas merveilleuse !

**Emma la voix faible** : Qui ?

La brune sentit la fragilité dans sa voix et fut incapable de feindre l'indifférence, alors elle s'assit près de la blonde pour lui montrer son soutien. Emma ne dit rien de ce rapprochement pour ne pas que la tueuse à gage ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois. Dès qu'elle l'a senti prés d'elle, une onde de bien être lui parcouru le corps.

**Régina toujours aussi sarcastique :** La seule personne qui puisse la supporter : La Machine..

**Emma ébahi, regarda la bonde :** Tu parle à un ordinateur ?

La brune ricana sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait ca passer. Et quand elle vit le visage se déformer, elle comprit qu'elle ne c'était pas tromper. Emma allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Régina marmonnant :** C'est repartit

**Victoria s'emportant :** La machine n'est pas un ordinateur ou un simple logiciel de pacotille mais un système qui défis les lois de la logique, elle voit tout et prévois tout ! Harold à créer une vie à partir d'un rien et cette vie a besoin d'être libérer de l'emprise de ce foutu gouvernement ! La machine est mon Dieu et je suis sa voix, son fidèle destrier. Elle m'a choisie lorsqu'Harold m'a envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique, elle m'a guidé à elle… Elle veut de moi et croit en moi comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire. **(Pointant du doigt la blonde) **Alors ne dis plus jamais que ce n'est qu'un ordinateur.. Un simple ordinateur ne pourra jamais sauver de vie, un simple ordinateur ne pourrait jamais faire ce que fais la Machine ! Elle n'est pas une croyance, comme Dieu pour l'être mais bien la maîtresse de ce nouveau monde.. **(Ecartant les bras) **Car c'est maintenant que tout change, c'est maintenant que la technologie prends possession de nos vies minables, c'est maintenant que nous devenons esclaves de ces choses… Et je serai la première à voir ça ! **(Le regard fou)** Compris ?!

**Emma les yeux écarquilla par la stupeur :** O-Oui Com-Compris..

**Régina chuchotant à Emma :** Ne jamais critiquer la machine..

La blonde hocha la tête toujours ébahi par la réaction virulente de Victoria. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait été envoyée en psychiatrie.

**Régina soufflant :** Quel est son plan ?

Victoria ne répondit que par un large sourire. Elle s'accroupi, prenant dans sa botte une seringue non utiliser et alla se mettre à couvert près du hall d'entré.

**Emma intrigué :** Qu'es qu'elle fait ?

**Victoria souriant de plus en plus :** Le plan commence…

La brune hocha simplement la tête, sachant ce qu'il allait ce passer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la blonde, elle voulait se lever pour se cacher quelque part dans ce salon, mais la main de la brune se posa sur on genou pour la stopper de tout geste. Les pas lourd du propriétaire de la maison se firent entendre, de plus en plus près d'elles. L'homme fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

**Gregory les sourcils froncés :** Qu'es /

La grande blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle lui injecta dans le cou l'anesthésie. L'homme s'écroula à terre inconscient.

**Victoria se releva le sourire aux lèvres :** Que le spectacle commence… **(Sortant des menottes de type bride en plastique)** Gina chérie tu m'aides ?

**Régina se levant du fauteuil : **Avec plaisir ma chère Cruella !

**Emma fronça les sourcils, méfiante** : Vous allez lui faire quoi ?

**Victoria le sourire sadique :** Le découper en morceaux et le donner à manger à mes dalmatiens !

**Régina désespérée** : Nous allons, enfin, avoir des réponses à nos questions… **(Le sourire en coin)** Avez-vous déjà assistée à un interrogatoire très spécial ?

**Emma prudente :** Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ?

**Régina haussa les épaules** : Tout dépend de lui et de ses informations

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure stressée par les événements qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines minutes devants ses yeux.

Les deux femmes prirent l'homme inconscient sur le sol et l'attachèrent comme Jésus sur sa croix, à l'aide de cordes et de menottes en plastique. Gregory était debout, suspendue dans le vide par les bras qui était attacher à une poutre, c'est pied ne toucher à peine le sol. Régina lui mit une cagoule noire en tissu sur le visage.

**Emma septique :** Pourquoi lui faire ça ? Enfin déjà que sa position est plutôt douloureuse alors pourquoi un sac ? Ca va pas l'empêcher de vous reconnaître…

**Régina serrant les cordes un peu plus** : C'est une technique de torture assez connue dans notre monde. Pas de sang, ni de trace physique.. Un moyen de connaitre les secrets de n'importe qui.. Quand il se réveillera, il sera tout d'abord désorienté par le noir qui l'entourera.. Son cerveau commencera à lui jouet des tours, et il imaginera des choses, ses plus grandes peurs surement.. L'être humain est facilement manipulable…

**Emma :** Et pourquoi l'attacher ?

**Victoria joyeuse :** Pour notre bon plaisir ! **(Régina lui lança un regard noir) **Tu n'est vraiment pas marrante ma beauté.. (**Soufflant**) La fatigue physique et la douleur de ses muscles seront un plus dans la torture.

**Emma :** Hum.. Et ca commence quand votre truc ?

**Régina s'asseyant sur le fauteuil :** Quand il sera réveiller..

**Emma marmonnant :** Super..

Emma ne voulait pas rester dans le salon face à cet homme, certes il avait kidnappé son fils mais elle ne faisait pas partie de ces gens. Elle ne pouvait pas voir une personne souffrir, ça lui était impossible. C'était surement due à son passer d'orpheline, elle avait connue des foyers différents mais elle avait aussi vue beaucoup de douleurs dans les yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Elle était arrivée a un âge où elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça, alors elle se réfugia dans la cuisine.

La brune l'avait vue partir, elle hésita entre la rejoindre et rester ici à surveiller Mendell. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se leva et demanda à son amie de garder un œil sur leur victime/coupable. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine typiquement américaine, Emma était posait dos contre le comptoir un verre d'eau à la main.

**Régina d'une voix douce :** Comment te sens tu ?

**Emma la tête baissée sur son verre :** On fait aller…(Relevant la tête) Tu fais souvent ce genre de chose ?

**Régina grimaça :** Ca nous arrive effectivement mais c'est assez rare…

**Emma la voix basse** : C'est pour Henry que l'on fait ça, hein ?

**Régina acquiesça :** C'est pour Henry… Ecoute/

**Emma posa son verre et la fixant :** Depuis quand ne ressent tu rien ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Depuis quand vit tu sans personne pour prendre soin de toi ? **(La brune se leva voulant partir) **Ne fuis pas s'il te plait… Régina… Ecoute je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre.. **(Elle s'approcha de la brune) **Peut-être que tu penses que tu n'en vaux pas la peine… Mais… (**Baissant les yeux)** Mais pour moi tu vaux toute les peines du monde… **(Relevant les yeux dans ceux chocolat**) Tu es prête a donner ta vie pour retrouver mon enfant.. Tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver un inconnu.. Tu as fait de mauvais choix dans le passé mais on en a tous fait… Et je peux pas te blâmer pour ça parce que maintenant tu sauves des vies pour de bonnes causes… Personnes ne seraient capable de faire ça… **(La blonde souffla face à la léthargie de la brune)** Très bien… **(Elle ferma les yeux brièvement) **Ma mère biologique m'a abandonné à la naissance au bord d'une route, des passants mon emmener à 'hôpital et je me suis retrouver dans un orphelinat et d'ailleurs c'est là bas que j ai grandi… J'en ai vu des choses, j ai côtoyé pas mal de foyers et pas mal de cons aussi… (Elle **secoua la tête)** Bref à l'âge de 15 ans Ingrid m'a adopté avec deux autres sœurs de l'orphelinat : Mary-Margaret et Anna. Elles sont merveilleuses ! Mary c'est un peu blanche neige mais version moderne, elle est pleine de courage et de tendresse… Un peu comme les nounours en guimauve enrobé de chocolat, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et Anna est dans son monde, elle est gaffeuse, étourdie.. C'est le genre de fille qui tombe à chaque pas qu'elle fait ou qui sort des toilettes d'un restaurant le papier toilette coller sous ses chaussures… C'est un sacré phénomène.. **(Elle souri tristement)** Ensuite il y a Henry l'être le plus chère dans mon cœur… J'ai perdu les eaux alors que j'étais en garde à vue… **(La brune écarquilla les yeux)** Oh rien de grave, j'étais folle amoureuse de Neal, le père d'Henry mais il m'a entrainé dans des choses pas très clair… Encore un bad boys à la noix… Henry est la meilleur chose qu'il me soit arrivé, il m'a fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et je ne le remercierai jamais assez… **(Sa voix commencée à trembler sous le cout de l'émotion**) Il est ma plus grande fierté, c'est un jeune homme cultivé, doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprant… Tout le contraire de sa mère à son âge… C'est un gamins tellement gentil et adorable.. Il ne mérite pas ça **(Elle avait les larmes aux yeux**) Mon fils ne mérite pas ça… Il est tout ce j'ai de plus précieux… **(Une unique coula le long de sa joue)**

Régina ne pouvait plus supporter de voir autant de souffrance dans un si beau visage, alors elle la prit dans ses bras. La blonde fut d'abord surprise mais bien vite elle se cala dans ses bras mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les effluves de son parfum l'apaisèrent quelque peu.

**Régina chuchotant :** Pour mon anniversaire mon père m'avait offert des places pour aller voir un match de baseball… Quand nous somme revenues, il y avait peu de monde sur la route… Mais il a suffit d'un seul chauffard pour que nous ayons un accident… Je me souviens avoir appelé les secours et d'avoir vu l'homme prendre la fuite.. Mon père semblé dormir à coté de moi, je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller. Quand les pompiers sont arrivés la voiture commencée à prendre feu… Ils sont réussis à me déloger de l'habitacle et ils se sont occuper de moi. **(Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde)** Après quelques minutes d'attentes un des leurs est venue me voir et il m'a dit d'une voix cassé que mon père était mort sur le coup, que je ne devais pas m'en faire parce qu'il n'avait pas souffert… Et c'est la que j'ai su que j'étais différente, je n'ai rien ressentit.. Ni de peine, ni de douleur… Juste le néant..

**Emma releva la tête :** Que c'est il passé ensuite ?

Régina serra un peu plus fort la blonde : Le pompier m'a demandé ce que je voulais, si je voulais appeler quelqu'un ma mère par exemple… Mais la seule chose que je lui ai dite c'est que je commençais à avoir faim et que je voulais un sandwich… **(Elle s'écarta de la blonde)** Emma je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… **(Mal à l'aise)** Tu attends beaucoup de moi mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te donner ce que tu désirs… Mais… Mais je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi… Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut-être parce que je n'ai tout simplement jamais ressentit ce genre d'émotion**… (Nerveuse)** Je suis une sociopathe ! Une tueuse à gage ! Oter la vie ne me fait pas peur, la mort est mon quotidien mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur… Peur de ce que je ressent, peur pour toi, peur pour Henry **(Baissant les yeux)** Peur de ne plus jamais retrouver ce sourire angélique par ma faute.. Peu/

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la belle blonde sur les siennes. La brutalité et la ferveur du baissé lui fit tournée la tête. Ce baisé était loin de la douceur et de la passion, loin des stéréotypes habituels. C'était un baisé qu'il leurs ressembler bien.

Voyant que la brune ne protestait pas, Emma se fit plus entreprenante, elle caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

De son coté Régina ne savait pas comment interprétée ce geste. Elle était mitigée, d'un coté elle voulait répondre au baisé avec plus d'engouement, pouvoir la prendre par a taille est la collé un peu plus à elle mais de l'autre coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait que tout était de sa faute, que la femme qui était dans ses bras souffrait à cause d'elle. Quand elle sentit la langue d'Emma entré en contact avec ses lèvres, son cœur loupa un battement, l'électrisant. La sensualité qu'émaner la blonde ne fit qu'accroitre cette sensation. Régina répondit au baisé ni pouvant plus, ce baisé qui était tout d'abord brutale devint de plus en plus passionné. Un gémissement échappa de la bouche d'Emma quand elle sentit les mains de la brune sous sont haut, caressant le bas de son dos du bout des doigts.

Elles se reculèrent à bout de souffles, la blonde se colla davantage à la brune posant sont front contre le sien. Leur souffle était saccader signe d'une grande excitation. Leur regard ne pouvait se décrocher, trop envouter.

**Emma sourit doucement :** C'est positif ?

**Régina perdue :** Qu'es qui est positif ?

**Emma souriant** **encore plus** : Nous !

**Régina s'écarta doucement** : Emma… Je suis une sociopathe…

**Emma la taquinant :** Une sociopathe qui a des sentiments… (Les yeux rieurs) Si nous étions sur une île déserte… Tu… (**Timidement)** Tu voudrais de moi ?

**Régina sourire en coin :** Si nous survivons à toute cette pagaille, alors il se pourrait que je veuille de toi…

**Emma se remettant dans les bras de la brune :** Tu, hein !

**Régina ricana :** La ferme..

**Victoria les bras croiser à l'entré de la** cuisine : Hey moi aussi je veux participer !

**Régina lui jeta un regard noir :** Que veux-tu ?

**Victoria :** Pendant que vous roucouliez, l'andouille qui est pendu dans son salon c'est réveillé ! (**Tapant dans ses mains**) Mon plan peut enfin commencer…

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton plan ?

**Victoria les yeux remplie de malice :** Surprise Darling… Que le spectacle commence…

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?

Pas trop déçu ?

Dites moi tout !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier

Merci aux **Guest** pour vos Reviews, c'est agréable de savoir que l'histoire plait !

Merci à **EvilMel-EvilQueen **de la suivre depuis le début, c'est super gentil !

Et aussi un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui la suive, surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis dans une reviews :-)

J'suis pas très bonne pour le blablabla donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

La grande blonde était assise sur la table basse admirant le jeune homme cagoulé se débattre avec ferveur de ses liens qui le maintenait prisonnier. Depuis son réveil, Gregory n'avait prononcé aucun mot, juste des grognements de douleurs due à la solidité des menottes qui lui écorchées la peau. Victoria ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps lorsqu'un nouveau grognement plaintif se fit entendre. Elle s'approcha du pauvre homme, riant à gorge déployé.

**Victoria moqueuse :** Eh dire que ce sale cabot fait parti du gouvernement… **(Elle lui mit une pichenette sur la tête)** Pitoyable !

**Gregory hargneux :** Tu m'veux quoi salope ?!

Victoria ricana une fois de plus. Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer ce travail, surtout cette partie qui, était pour elle, la plus intéressante qui soit. Soutiré des informations a de déplorable inconnue de la manière la plus amusante, la plus distrayante possible : l'intimidation.

**Victoria chuchotant près de son oreille de manière suave :** Que de trèèèès bonnes choses mon mignon… **(Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et serra)** Mais pour ça faut être trèèès sage mon ange… Sinon maman risque de te punir et tu ne voudrais pas voir ça… Hein !

**Gregory toujours aussi hargneux :** Va te faire foutre !

La blonde prit dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon un petit boitier noir, elle le plaça au niveau de l'abdomen du Gregory et appuya sur un bouton noir. Des filets électrique sortirent du taser, le corps de l'homme fut prit de sursaut du au choc électrique. Il ne criait même pas, sa mâchoire était trop contracté pour que cela puise être possible.

**Victoria relâchant le bouton :** On ne parle pas comme ça à une Dame… **(Elle retourna s'assoir)** Abruti !

Au même moment dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes femmes ne disaient rien. L'une un peu trop embarrassée de s'être autant ouverte à une personne qui lui était encore inconnue quelques jours plus tôt et l'autre encore incertaine sur ce qui c'était passer quelques minutes plutôt. La blonde aurait voulu rester sur son nuage après ce baisé échanger, mais la venue de Victoria avait surement fait réaliser à Régina ce qui c'était passé. Emma avait peur, qu'une fois de plus Régina fuie après s'être autant dévoilé.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix rauque et en même douce de la brune.

**Régina :** Emma../

**Emma s'emporta prise par l'angoisse :** Non non et Renon ! Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de prendre cet air désespéré à chaque fois que tu veux… Que tu veux me dire… Mais-Mais tu ne le dira pas.. (**Pointant la brune du doigt)** Compris ?! Tu te tais et tu dis pas les mots qui fâchent ! Parce que-Parce que (**Bouchant ses oreilles avec ses doigts)** Parce que je t'écoute pas !

**Régina roula des yeux, mi-amusée et mi-exaspérée :** Emma…

**Emma pointa une nouvelle fois la brune du doigt :** Tu m'as embrassé… Enfin on s'est embrassé… Tu fais naitre en moi un putain d'espoir a chaque fois que tu touche, que tu m'effleure ! Alors je ne veux pas entendre ce fameux **(Imitant Régina)** « Ce n'est pas possible Miss Swan ! Je suis une sociopathe ! » Parce /

La brune tapa du poing pour se faire entendre ce qui fit sursauter la blonde.

Elle était tellement absorbé par ces angoisses, qu'elle avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entouré. La jeune femme n'avait même pas entendu Régina l'appeler, alors quand elle entendit se poing s'écraser avec violence sur la table en bois elle avait tressaillit.

Régina quant à elle, était plutôt amuser par ces réactions tout aussi inattendues les unes que les autres. C'est vrai que quand son amie était partie de cette cuisine, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : Partir loin de cette personne qui lui faisait ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions. Mais ses yeux c'était poser sur ce doux visage et elle s'était rendu compte que fuir serai surement la pire des erreurs qu'elle pourrait commettre.

Afin de pourvoir rassurer la jeune femme ainsi qu'elle même, la brune lui prit les mains et les caressas avec douceur

**Régina sourit légèrement :** Non Emma je reste là auprès de toi… **(Ses traits prirent un air soucieux) **Jevoulais juste te dire que… Que.. Ce que tu verras dans ce salon pourrait te faire changer d'avis sur la vision angélique que tu me portes … Tu m'as vu arracher de nombreuse vies sans une once de remords… Mais là tout sera différent… Cet homme est une enflure, et pour retrouver ton fils, je risque d'utiliser des moyens bien pires qu'une simple balle dans la tête… **(Elle baissa la tête**) Je ne veux pas que tu change d'avis sur mon sujet Emma…

La brune redressa la tête afin de savoir ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme mais quand elle vit cette lueur étrangement apaisante aux fonds de ses pupilles vertes, son cœur rata un battement.

La blonde colla son corps à celui de la brune. Elle s'approcha de son visage, son nez caressa le sien dans un geste doux. Et elle déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse de a brune dans un tendre baisé. Régina le rompit mais garda la jeune mère de famille au creux de ses bras.

**Régina d'une voix douce** : On devrait y retourné, tu ne crois pas ?

**Emma hésitante :** Tu penses qu'il serait possible de lui garder la vie sauve ?

**Régina s'écarta, les sourcils froncés :** Il a enlevé ton fils ! La seule chose qu'il mérite c'est de sentir ma lame lui trancher la gorge et de le voir se vider de son sang !

**Emma secoua la tête afin de chasser cette vision d'horreur :** Régina c'est un être humain ! Il a une famille, des proches qu'il aime ! Je ne peux te laisser prendre une nouvelle vie, même si cet homme est un monstre il ne mérite pas a mort ! Je sais que tu l'as fait auparavant pour moi mais nous étions en danger… Mais là il est attaché et sans défense ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, c'est juste pas possible !

**Régina résignée :** Bien… Je te promets que sa vie sera épargnée. **(Elle commença à partir)**

**Emma reconnaissante :** Merci… **(Hésitante)** Et tu pourrais ne pas le blesser ?

**Régina se tourna vers la blonde** : Lui épargner la vie est déjà un très beau cadeau. Ne tire pas trop sur la corde Emma sinon il se pourrait que je ne tienne pas ma promesse. **(Elle partit en direction du salon)**

Emma l'a suivie s'en rien ajouté de plus. Régina avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire autant de faire pour un homme qui ne le mérité peut être pas.

Arrivée dans le salon, Emma fut surprise de voir Victoria un magasine people à la main pendant que Gregory était inconscient prés d'elle.

**Emma confuse :** Euh… Je croyais qu'il était réveillé ?

**Victoria se leva, râlant :** Oh enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieillie d'une décennie en vous attendant !

**Régina la dévisageant :** C'est ce qu'on dirait en effet…

**Victoria vexée** : Hey ! Pendant que tu étais entrain de te faire plaisir Darling, moi je surveiller cette idiot de Mendell !

**Emma accusatrice :** J'crois que tu ne l'a pas que surveiller… Je me trompe ?

**Victoria d'un signe de main :** Il n'avait qu'à être gentil avec sa moman !

La petite blonde écarquilla les yeux de surprise pendant que Régina rouler des yeux encore une fois exaspéré par le comportement de son amie.

**Victoria toute excitée :** Bon allée on commence ?! En plus regarde..

La tueuse à gage sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste en peau de renard, un couteau pliant. Elle appuya sur le un petit bouton situer sur le manche noir recouvert de pierre blanche. La lame de 9 centimètres sortit du manche en une fraction de seconde.

**Victoria les yeux brillant :** J'ai un nouveau couteau ! **(Elle lui tendit)**

**Régina le prit : **Wow ! Il est léger en plus… Quelle marque ?

Emma était toujours aussi surprise. La bouche ouverte, elle regarder les deux jeunes femmes s'extasier sur le couteau. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, d'habitude les femmes s'enthousiasme pour une nouvelle collection d'une marque mondialement connue et non pas pour de nouvelles armes… Et d'ailleurs Victoria avait vraiment taser le jeune homme parce qu'il n'était pas sage ? Ou c'était une simple blague ?

**Emma hésitante :** Tu viens vraiment te taser ce pauvre gars parce qu'il t'a répondu ?

**Victoria tourna la tête vers la blonde :** Evidement ! Pourquoi ?

**Emma choqué :** Pour rien… C'était tellement logique…

Après une bonne heure d'interrogatoire, Emma abandonna. Elle venait de passer une heure à poser des tonnes de questions à cet homme attaché. Mais rien ni faisait, Gregory préféré garder le silence. La seule chose qui pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres fines était des gémissements de douleurs, ses poignets le faisaient souffrir et ses membres commencés à être prient de crampes. De plus l'obscurité qui l'entourer lui pesa quelque peu mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse se livrer avec de simples questions, après tout il était un agent gouvernementale et se genre de chose de l'effrayé pas. La bonde agacée de ses non-réponses partit dans la cuisine pour ce calmer quelques peu. Si l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année ne voulait pas être interrogé de manière douce alors elle laissera ces deux coéquipières s'en charger.

La grande blonde se leva du fauteuil en cuir et sortit son canif.

**Victoria lui mit son couteau sous la gorge, blasé :** Maintenant mon sucre d'orge tu vas nous dire pourquoi Henry… **(Appuya un peu plus fort sur la carotide)** Sinon je te tranche la gorge… Aloooors ?

**Gregory hargneux :** Parce que cette foutu garce le protéger ! On savait que si nous prenions ce mioche sa putain lui demanderait de l'aide !

Ni une ni deux, la brune se leva hors d'elle, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'on traite Emma de la sorte. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui donna un coup de poing tellement violent qu'il se retrouva assommer. Sa tête pencha dangereusement vers l'avant, une tâche sombre et humide apparue assez rapidement sur la cagoule. Victoria lui enleva sans aucune délicatesse. Le visage de l'homme ou plutôt le nez était en sang. Le sang coulait tellement abandonnément, qu'il tacha son pull vert.

**Victoria souffla :** Super… Et on fait comment maintenant, hein ? Faut vraiment que tu te contrôle tu sais ça !

**Régina haussa les épaules :** Il l'avait bien /

**Emma les yeux écarquiller, la coupa :** Il-Il est mort ?

**Victoria faisant un signe de main :** Nope ! Ton honneur a était sauver princesse par notre majesté… !

La blonde les dévisagea l'une après l'autre. Régina l'avait vraiment défendu ? D'un coté elle était toucher par ce geste et de l'autre elle était un peu effrayer.. Que pouvait faire la brune si une personne lui manquer réellement de respect ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Victoria lui prit le verre d'eau qu'elle avait dans les mains. La grande blonde se dirigea vers leur prisonnier et lui jeta le contenu du verre à la figure. Gregory se réveilla instantanément suite à la froideur du liquide.

**Régina les bras croisés :** Bien maintenant que tu es réveillé tu va pouvoir nous dire ce que tu sais.

**Gregory le regard noir **: Jamais sale pute !

Régina lança à Victoria un regard significatif. La jeune femme partit dehors et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une mallette à la main. Elle l'a posa sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Plus d'une dizaine de seringue si trouver les une derrière les autres. Régina en prit une et l'injecta avec brutalité dans le bras. Gregory s'endormit immédiatement. Elle en prit une deuxième et lui injecta un nouveau produit dans les veines. Grégory se réveilla et son corps se arquât sous la douleur et la surprise de cette sensation si étrange.

**Gregory confus :** Qu'es-qu'es ce que c'est ?!

**Régina reprenant une nouvelle seringue** : Dans les années 60, le gouvernement voulait rendre les interrogatoires plus efficaces, alors on injecter à notre suspect une seringue de barbiturique dans un bras pour t'assommer et une amphétamine dans l'autre **(Ricanant)** Une sorte de montagne russe cardiaque… **(Un sourire mauvais)** Un tour de trop et ton cœur explosera Mr Mendell ! Prêt pour un nouveau tour ?

L'homme essaya de se débattre mais en vint. La jeune femme lui injecta une nouvelle dose de barbiturique ainsi qu'une autre dose d'amphétamine. Et de nouveau le corps de l'homme s'arqua de douleur, des goutes de sueurs perlé le long de son front.

Au bout d'un quatrième tour, l'homme n'en pouvait plus, son teint était blafard, les yeux cernée par la douleur et la peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, alors il demanda a Régina de stopper qu'il allait parler.

**Grégory d'une voix très faible :** Hen… Henry était… Une proie facile… On… On devait juste l'en-enlever… Pour que Mills… Vienne à nous… (Sa tête dodelina)

**Régina le ton dur :** Ensuite ?!

**Grégory :** Nous… Nous l'avons amené à… A Contrôle… **(Grimaçant) **Elle… Elle le garde dans une pièce… **(Regardant Emma)** Ton fils… Ton fils est vivant… Il va bien… (**Regardant Régina) **C'est vous qu'elle veut… L'enfant est juste un message….

Emma avait du s'assoir sous les révélations de leur otage. Une larme s'échappa de ses beaux yeux, son fils était vivant, elle allait enfin le revoir. La brune était heureuse pour la blonde et c'est tout ce qui compter. Elle allait tout faire pour retrouver le jeune homme quitte à être le jouet de Contrôle.

**Régina déterminer :** Connais-tu quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour nous faire rentrer ?

**Grégory fronça les sourcils difficilement :** Qu-Quoi ?

**Victoria faisant de même :** Je suis assez d'accord avec lui… Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

**Régina le regard dur :** Contrôle me veut alors soit ! Victoria s'occupera de la transaction !

**Victoria fit une léger grimace :** Désolé de te contredire Chérie mais je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vieille peau de morue dans un plan aussi stupide !

**Régina le regard noir : **Tu as un autre plan peut-être ?

**Victoria baissa la tête : **La machine ne me dit rien depuis que je suis arrivé… Son plan était de le capturé ensuite silence…

**Régina hocha la tête :** Bien alors nous allons/

**Emma hésitante :** J'ai-J'ai un plan… **(Victoria leur fit signe de changer de pièce pour éviter à l'homme d'entendre) **… Je rentrerai dans Contrôle.. Enfin dans son lieu de travail… Ou dans son bureau.. Enfin vous avez compris… avec Régina en tant qu'otage… Je pourrais me faire passer pour une tueuse à gage et je récupère Henry… Comme ça Régina pourra essayer de s'échapper pendant que toi, Victoria tu crée une diversion…

**Victoria les sourcils froncés :** Tu sais qu'on risque de laisser notre peau ?

**Régina le regard déterminé :** Nous allons faire ça ! Il ne suffit juste qu'un de leur homme nous amène à elle…

Elles retournèrent dans le salon, où l'homme semblé dormir à point fermé.

La grande blonde lui donna quelques claques pour qu'il se réveille. L'homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sursauta quand il fit les trois femmes face à lui.

**Régina le regard sombre :** Répond Mendell ! Connais-tu un homme d'assez idiot pour nous faire entrer en contact avec Contrôle ?

**Gregory difficilement :** Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

**Victoria souriante :** Darling veut tu encore faire le grand 8 cardiaque ?

**Grégory grogna :** Killian Jones…

**Régina souriante :** Voila quand tu veux…

Elle lui injecta une dose de barbiturique pour qu'il puisse s'endormir et ainsi les laisser préparer leur plan sans encombre.

La blonde avait sortie ce plan sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce n'est que quand Victoria évoqua le fait de mourir qu'elle réalisa le danger de ce plan. Elle risquer de perde Régina définitivement et elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, comme elle ne pourrait jamais ce remettre de la mort de son fils. Elle devait choisir : son fils ou son amour. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle aurait voulu être dans un conte, ainsi les gentils gagneraient toujours et comme ça Henry et Régina ne risqueraient absolument rien de la vilaine sorcière. Mais la vie n'est pas rose loin de là. Elle regarda Régina est vis tout l'amour qu'elle lui porté, ainsi que toute la gratitude qu'elle avait envers elle, c'était un regard remplie d'amour, de remerciement mais surtout de tristesse. C'est là qu'Emma sut. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire son choix, Régina l'avait fait à sa place.

Elle allait retrouver son fils coûte que coûte…

* * *

Aloooooors dites-moi tout ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura peut-être du Captain/Swan et de la jalousie dans l'air… Je dis bien peut-étre :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour tous vos messages, follow c'est trèèèèèèèèèès sympa !

Alors j'ai demandé à une amie de relire l'histoire afin qu'elle puisse la corriger donc il devrait y avoir moins de fautes… Je suis assez nul en orthographe mais je pense que vous l'avez remarqués… (Elle n'a pas corrigé la fin vu que je voulais absolument le poster de suite Sorry..)

Bref je m'excuse d'avoir mit pas mal de temps pour poster ce chapitre donc pour me faire pardonner il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, et pour les fans de description vous allez être servis !

Assez de Blablabla ! Bonne Lecture !

Ps : Les paroles en italiques ce sont les personnes que l'on entendant dans l'oreillette..

VoilaVoila !

* * *

La ruelle était sombre et déserte. Seule une Jaguar en acier noir, datant des années 75 était garer sur le bas coté. Dans l'habitacle se trouvait Emma, la tète poser sur le volant en cuir blanc, elle regardait désespérément l'entrée du bar plutôt miteux. C'est en cet instant que tout allait ce joué, que la parti allait enfin commencer, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir de cette voiture, trop prise par ses angoisses qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle savait que l'homme qui lui rendrait son fils en échange de Régina était à l'intérieur, mais rien n'y faisait, la peur la clouait sur ce siège.

La jeune femme avait l'habitude de s'infiltrer, d'avoir une identité différente pour chaque personne qu'elle suivait. C'était son métier de détective. Mais la tout était différent, ce n'était pas juste un homme qu'elle devait suivre et faire tomber pour infidélité. Non c'était un homme qui aura de l'importance dans son futur proche et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies étaient en dangers.

Quand elle entendit un léger grésillement dans son oreille gauche, signe que l'une de ses deux coéquipières allaient prendre la parole, la jeune femme se redressa vivement. En effet, la grande blonde lui avait donné une oreillette afin d'être en communication pendant la rencontre avec Killian Jones.

Ce rendez-vous était la première partie de ce plan tordue. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de fin juste un début plus qu'incertain. En somme Emma devait retrouver cet homme dans ce bar avec une autre identité ainsi qu'une autre vie, une autre histoire. L'amener à Contrôle afin de lui livrer Régina sur un plateau d'argent pendant qu'elle récupérera son fils, par contre la suite était encore flou. Elle ne savait pas comment la brune ce sortira de cette enfer, elle ne savait pas si la machine leur viendrait en aide, elle ne savait strictement rien de la suite. Même la principale intéressée ne devait surement pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait pour la suite. Elle savait juste que c'était La Machine qui avait organisé la rencontre, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment mais le principale était que la rencontre ait lieu.

Pendant qu'Emma ira en son rendez-vous, les deux autres femmes seront dans le 4x4 noir quelques mètres plus loin, afin d'assurer sa sécurité au cas où tout cela échouerai.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix douce mais à la voix autoritaire de Régina. Emma reconnaissait bien, la brune directive de leur première rencontre.

_**Régina :**__ Emma es-tu prête ? L'heure de la rencontre arrive à grand pas…_

La jeune femme souffla, elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait être cette nouvelle personne, cette femme ayant vécue pas mal de malheurs et qui était devenue une criminelle, un assassin hors pair. Cette femme dure, sadique et pleine de charme. Emma souffla une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre ses esprits. Son regard se fit beaucoup plus déterminé.

**Emma sortant du véhicule** : C'est bon j'suis prête ! D'ailleurs petite garce merci pour ta bagnole… D'ailleurs elle est comme toi… Vachement superficielle mais au finale y a rien sous le capot…

Les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient dans le 4x4 se regardèrent choquées. Jamais elles n'avaient entendu la petite blonde parler d'une telle façon.

_**Emma paniquant:**__ Quoi ? Ca va pas ? C'est pas ça le personnage ? Parce que dans ce cas j'suis pas du tout prête… _

**Régina d'un ton rassurant :** Emma tu es plus que prête même. Tu nous as surprise c'est tout… **(Regardant sa voisine qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte)** D'ailleurs La petite garce est toujours choquer et c'est une grande première.. Félicitation Swan !

La jeune femme en question se mit à sourire fière d'elle. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait les surprendre.

Emma se retrouva devant cette grande porte en bois, son souffle se coupa, la peur prenait le pas sur sa raison. Elle savait que derrière cette porte tous ce joueraient. Elle secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir, elle devait rester forte, elle devait être courageuse pour son fils. Sa main légèrement tremblante se posa sur la poignet rouillée, elle fit une légère pression et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu. Une fois à l'intérieur du pub, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. D'habitude, elle aurait tout simplement sourit pour s'excuser de cette intrusion mais là son regard était froid en adhésion avec son personnage.

L'intérieur était tout aussi miteux que l'extérieur. Les murs blancs avaient jaunie avec le temps, les tables et les chaises en bois étaient piquées par les insectes, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge toute aussi abimée. L'endroit était assez sombre, seul un plafonnier éclairait l'endroit. Et le bar semblait démuni de toute hygiène.

La jeune femme posa son regard jade sur l'homme, qui justement, essuyait des verres à l'aide d'un chiffon tout juste bon pour aller à la poubelle. Vu son âge avancé, le vieillard devait surement être le gérant de ce lieu. Quand il l'a vit entrer, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, il était tellement rare qu'une jeune demoiselle entre dans ce lieu, alors il ne pouvait que baver face à ces courbes si parfaites.

**Le gérant, un sourire pervers fixé sur le visage :** Eh bien m'a p'tite dame vous êtes perdu ? B'soin d'un p'tit cou'd'main si vous v'yez c'que j'veux dire ! **(Il lui fit un clin d'œil)**

**Emma le dévisageant, dégouté **: La seule chose que vous pouvez faire moi c'est de partir avant que je ne vomisse de dégout face à votre répugnance ! Et pour le coup de main… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouille très bien toute seule… C'est une question de doigtée et je ne pense pas qu'un… Homme de votre classe soit capable d'une telle prouesse..

Le vieillard vexé par l'aplomb de la jeune femme préféra s'éloigner du bar afin d'éviter d'autre raillerie de sa part. Il nettoya les tables quelques mètres plus loin en marmonnant dans sa barbe mal rasé des insultes lui étant destiné.

[A l'exterieur]

Dans le véhicule noir, Victoria restait toujours autant abasourdit par la talent de comédienne de la blonde. Jamais elle ne l'aurait soupçonné d'un tel talent. Ce n'était pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir jouer un rôle, de pouvoir incarner un personnage ayant un passé et un caractère différent de l'interprète. Donc elle était assez surprise qu'elle puisse y parvenir sans grande difficulté. A vrai dire, elle voyait plutôt Emma comme une personne maladroite sans intérêt, une mère de famille comme les autres, travaillant d'arrache pied pour subvenir aux besoins de son fils et ainsi oublier son besoin de liberté. C'était surement à cause de ses préjuger qu'elle ne pouvait voir ce que la brune voyait en elle.

La brune quant à elle était dans ses pensés, elle regarda par la fenêtre, ses prunelles sombres perdu au loin. Elle avait peur pour Emma, elle était en première ligne de mire avec un homme que personne ne connaissez a part Gregory Mendell et Contrôle. Même si l'homme avait donné le nom de Kilian Jones sous la torture, rien n'était certain. Il aurait pu simplement ce jouer d'elles afin de les éliminer plus facilement. Elle se gratta le front légèrement anxieuse, elle devait arrêter de penser et se concentrer sur leur mission, sur cette bonde, sur ce fils seul qui devait être terrorisé dans une pièce sombre et vide, sur ce plan très mal ficelé et sur cet homme qui passera un moment en tête avec sa blonde. Elle ne voulait pas ce l'avouer mais elle considérait Emma comme bien plus qu'une simple amourette de passage, et la voir avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui donna une sensation étrange, une sensation dérangeante au creux de l'estomac. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit revenir à la réalité.

**Victoria s'étirant :** Elle a de qui tenir cette petite..

**Régina confuse :** Pardon ?

**Victoria souriante :** Je crois que notre enfant chérie s'inspire de ta Bitch Attitude pour sa nouvelle identité !

La brune roula des yeux exaspérée. Elle prit le smartphone de la grande blonde et se connecta à la seule camera de surveillance du « Rabbit Hole » afin de voir exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieure. Elle avait une merveilleuse vue sur le comptoir et donc sur sa blonde. C'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de se rassurer sur les faits et gestes de la jeune femme et aussi de surveiller ses arrières.

_**Emma murmurant :**__ Il est où ?_

**Victoria prenant sa lime à ongle : **Sur ta gauche… **(Elle se les lima)** Il se tient à son verre comme ado tient à sa drogue… **(Soufflant sur ses ongles) **M.I.N.A.B.L.E

On pouvait voir sur le téléphone, la blonde approcher de l'homme d'un pas assuré. Malgré sa peur que l'on pouvait qu'au plus profond de ses prunelles jades, elle avança sans s'arrêter.

**Régina grimaça de dégout :** Je ne savais pas qu'un tel taudis existait… En tout cas il est a l'effigie de sa clientèle !

[Rabbit Hole]

La jeune femme s'assit près du seul homme présent au bar, le reste de la clientèle était un groupe de motard réunit autour de ce qui semblait être le billard, d'ailleurs lui aussi avait était ronger par le temps.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers ce fameux Killian Jones. Elle était assez surprise de constater qu'un homme en chemise/jeans/boots pouvait être un agent gouvernementale, elle les pensait plutôt à ce pavaner costard/cravate montrant ainsi leur supériorité à tout bout de champ. Cet homme avait l'air d'un trentenaire ayant raté sa carrière de chanteur dans le rock que d'un agent surentrainé.

Un raclement de gorge, qu'elle reconnu comme celui de la brune la sorti de sa contemplation. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation que tenaient ses deux coéquipières dans la voiture à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

_**Victoria rigola :**__ Jalouse Darling ?!_

_**Régina hargneuse :**__ D'un minable portant de l'eyeliner ? __**(D'un air snob)**__ Jamais Cruella ! J'ai beaucoup plus de classe que ça ! _

Emma sourit intérieurement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée la brune jalouse, et surtout pas d'un homme dans un bar. La jalousie est une preuve d'amour, la jalousie est la peur de perde l'être aimer. … Ce qui voulait dire que Régina tenait réellement à elle.. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit… Et si elle poussait la brune dans ses retranchements ?

**Killian le sourire charmeur :** Vous devez être Jennifer Stones, c'est bine ça ? **(La jeune femme hocha la tête**) Je suis/

**Emma le coupa : **Killian Jones, je sais !

**Killian agréablement surprit :** Oh je vois.. **(Il leva la tête fière) **Ma réputation me précède !

**Emma haussa les épaules :** Non. Ma source m'a simplement dit que j'aurai à faire à un original..

**Killian reprenant son sourire charmeur :** Alors je ne pense pas que votre « Source » soit fiable…

_**Régina blasé et Victoria rêveuse :**__ Quel crétin… Quel Canon ! _

**Killian :** Qui est votre source, charmante demoiselle ?

Un souffle d'agacement ce fit entendre dans l'oreillette de la blonde. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en imaginant la tête de Régina à ce moment même. Par contre, Killian allait surement prendre ce sourire comme une invitation, comme une envie d'aller peut être plus loin dans une conversation qu'elle se fichait complètement mais ce n'était pas très grave. Elle pourrait ainsi rendre jalouse la belle brune.

Quand il vit ce magnifique sourire dévoiler des dents blanches et parfaitement alignement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son charme avait encore une fois fonctionné. Que ce soir il serait accompagné d'une magnifique créature pour passer une nuit plus qu'agitée. Qu'il pourrait à ses lèvres fines mais tellement appétissantes.

**Emma plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme :** Une femme ne dévoile jamais ses secrets ! Il en serait au péril de votre vie Monsieur Jones… **(Elle prit le verre du jeune homme et but une gorgé de sa bière blonde)**

_**Régina ironique :**__ C'est tellement subtile Miss Swan… _

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Miss Swan n'était plus de rigueur, au début ce n'était qu'une appellation comme une autre, ensuite cela avait été une barrière pour Régina afin de rendre les choses moins réelle. Et maintenant la brune l'utilisait de nouveau, après leur nombreux rapprochement, ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Régina devait vraiment se retenir de lui sauter au cou et de lui arracher le cœur à main nue.

La température corporelle du jeune homme monta d'un cran lorsqu'il comprit « l'allusion » de la blonde. Pensant qu'il avait une chance avec elle, il posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme.

**Killian aguicheur :** Je vois que nous avons les mêmes centres intérêts, Demoiselle…

_**Régina hargneuse :**__ Vous n'êtes pas là pour batifoler Miss Swan mais pour récupérer votre fils, ne l'oubliez pas _!

Emma se rendit compte que son manège était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rendre la brune jalouse pour savoir qu'elle tenait à elle, la preuve elle allait surement ce sacrifier pour son propre bonheur. Elle préféra arrêter les frais maintenant et enfin avoir une conversation « professionnel » avec Killian.

**Emma enleva la main de l'homme, le regard neutre :** Je suis venue pour parler affaire et non pas pour batifoler.

**Killian souffla en se redressant** : Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ?

**Emma le fixant :** Je dois rencontrer votre boss, j'ai un colis pour elle !

**Killian méfiant :** Un colis ? Pour elle ?

**Emma blasé :** Pour un agent gouvernemental vous n'êtes pas très brillant… Votre boss a le fils de ma cliente et pour qu'elle puisse le récupérer je dois lui livrer cette foutu garce de Mills

_**Victoria rigola :**__ C'est une Bitch Emma ! Garce c'est vraiment trop gen….. Outch ! Ca fais mal Gina.. Tu me brise le cœur ! _

**Killian toujours aussi méfiant :** J'ai fait des recherches sur vous… Vous semblez avoir une carrière assez imposante et bizarrement je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous… Comme ça ce fait ?

**Emma roula des yeux :** La plupart de mes contrats étaient en Europe.. Je suis arrivée aux Etats-Unis il y a peu de temps.

**Killian **: Et pourquoi une femme comme vous, a besoin de moi pour rencontrer ma patronne ?

**Emma soufflant :** La vie d'un enfant est en jeux.. Si je fais un seul pas de travers je perds l'enfant et l'argent et connaissant votre boss, il faut que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art…

**Killian faisant un signe de tête : **Et Mills ?

_**Victoria :**__ Elle sera dans le coffre de la Jaguar.._

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Dans le coffre..

**KillIan haussa les sourcils, surprit** : Mills dans un coffre ? Comment vous avez fait ?

**Emma le regard dur** : Une femme ne révèle/

**Killian la coupa :** Ouais j'ai compris… **(Fronçant les sourcils)** Je veux voir Mills d'abord !

Emma secoua la tête : Pour que vous la tuiez et ensuite que je rentre sans ce môme et sans mon argent ? **(Elle fit un signe négatif de la main)** Il n'en est pas question !

[Au même moment à l'extérieur]

La petite brune était sortie du 4x4 afin de calmer ses nerfs qui étaient à présent à vif. Elle n'avait jamais connue la jalousie et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette colère qui lui bouffait l'estomac. Afin de se calmer, elle marchait de long en large devant le véhicule marmonnant des chose inaudible pour la grande blonde qui était encore trop loin pour comprendre. Quand elle s'approcha enfin de son amie, elle comprit ce qu'elle pouvait bien grommeler dans sa barbe.

**Régina imitant Killian :** « Je vois que nous avons les mêmes centres intérêts, Demoiselle » **(Agacée)** Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Emma ne mérite pas d'un homme qui se sent obliger de draguer dans des trous a rat pour avoir un minimum d'attention !

La grande blonde continua de regarder son amie ruminer. Elle était amusé de voir que l'amour pouvait rendre n'importe quel personne mielleuse en tout point car jamais auparavant, elle n'aurait réagit d'une telle façon, se mettant en scène malgré elle. Victoria trouva sa touchant qu'une femme comme elle puisse trouver une chaussure à son pied mais elle ne devait pas oublier le principale. Le pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette ruelle sombre et mal odorante alors elle s'approcha un peu plus de la brune.

**Victoria blasé :** Darling arrête de piailler comme ça, tu me donne ma au crane **(Elle se massa les tempes)**

La brune ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait même pas vue s'approcher, elle continua donc de pester contre cet homme qui avait osé toucher Emma.

**Victoria toujours aussi blasé :** Chérie je vais compter jusqu'à trois et si tu ne te calme pas tu iras au coin… Un ! ..

La grande blonde souffla exaspéré par le comportement de son amie ainsi que le sien. Depuis quand la grande Victoria devait compter pour calmer quelqu'un ? Elle secoua la tête, elle devait penser à la mission et au faite que Régina ne pourra jamais se tenir sans bouger lorsque Kilian ouvrira le coffre pour inspecter a marchandise. Elle sortie de la poche de sa veste en fourrure un étui fin en cuir rouge. Elle en sortit une seringue qu'elle injecta sans ménagement dans le cou de la brune.

La tueuse à gage n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que son corps se retrouva sur le sol en béton dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle semblait profondément endormie.

**Victoria la seringue en main, souriant :** Trois !

Malgré sa petite taille, la grande blonde avait quelques difficultés à trainer la brune jusqu'à la Jaguar. C'était la partie la moins marrante de ce travail, trainer des corps parfois sans vie, elle n'avait pas une musculature pour faire ce genre de chose. La torture : Oui mais trainer des corps : Non, cela avait toujours était sa règle numéro un dans tous ses contrats.

Arriver à la voiture, la blonde ouvrit le coffre à l'aide de sa deuxième paire de clé et souleva Régina du sol et la lança dans le véhicule sans ménagement. Elle lui attacha les mains et pieds joints dans son dos et referma le coffre.

**Victoria souriant mesquinement :** Promis je dirais quelque chose de gentil à ton enterrement Dar/

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la porte du pub s'ouvrit sur Emma et Killian en pleine conversation. Elle se cacha dans la pénombre ne trouvant pas de meilleure cachette pour l'instant et attendit qu'ils partent.

La jeune femme blonde ouvra le coffre. Même si c'était dans le plan, elle ne pouvait accepter de voir la femme qu'elle aimait dans une situation pareille. Bien sur elle avait entendue la conversation ou plutôt le monologue de Régina et donc elle savait que la grande blonde lui avait injectée un produit pour qu'elle puisse se détendre et dormir sans sauter au coup du jeune homme et faire rater toute l'opération pour de simple émotion.

Elle voulu refermer le coffre pour éviter de craquer et la prendre dans ses bras mais Killian l'en empêcha.

**Killian désignant la brune d'un signe de tête :** Elle a quoi ?!

**Emma roula des yeux :** Je lui ai injecté une dose de barbiturique sinon elle se serait échappée dans la seconde où je l'ai foutu dans ce coffre !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit le regard insistant du jeune homme. Il était défensivement trop curieux. Heureusement que cette partie du plan était la moins bancale sinon elles auraient été découverte dans la seconde et elle aurait pu dire ses adieux a son fils.

Elle ouvrit la porte avant de la voiture et prit dans le vide poche un taser. En effet, Régina lui avait dit de le prendre avec elle pour lui prouver ses dires.

**Emma lui lassant dans les mains :** Ce petit bijou est une merveille ! Silencieux, transportable et légers une pure invention de génie.

Killian la regarda en chargeant l'arme. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et tira sur la brune. Les files électriques rentrèrent en contact avec la peau douce de la jeune femme, son corps fut prit de convulsion face au choc électrique, sa tête partit brutalement en arrière et ses poings se serrèrent tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vu d'œil. Un léger son sortit de ses lèvres, comme un cri qui ne voulait pas sortir et ensuite plus rien, juste quelques légers sursauts du à la réaction des nerfs face au choc.

La blonde ne pouvait pas bouger le regard du brun la défié de rester en place. Un test pour savoir si tous cela étaient bien réels, qu'elle n'était pas de mèche avec la brune. Quand elle avait vu le corps de sa bien aimée se tordre ainsi de douleurs et elle avait ressentit une telle haine envers cet homme. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait juste la regarder souffrir sans rien dire. Sa mâchoire était tellement contracter qu'elle en souffrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour le bien de la mission. Si cette homme ne détenait pas son fils Emma lui aurait sauté au cou afin de l'étrangler avec force pour voir sa vie partir a travers ses yeux bleu et ainsi enlever ce regard mesquin, sadique et confiant de cet enflure. Mais rien de ne se passa.

Quand le corps de Régina ne bougea plus, le cœur de la blonde se serra encore plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, même si cette réaction était peut être débile vu les antécédents de la belle brune dans ce domaine.

Le jeune homme lui relança le taser un grand sourire sadique sur le visage. Il referma le coffre sans aucune délicatesse et s'installa sur le siège conducteur de la voiture. Il devait surement faire parti des hommes qui ne se laisser pas conduire par une femme, voulant à tous prix montré sa supériorité, la base du machisme.

La blonde s'installa donc sur le siège passager, elle laissa le brun l'emmener en face de cette fameuse Contrôle. Emma n'avait pas le courage de ce battre contre lui, si il voulait conduire alors qu'il le fasse. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de cette voiture et sortir le brune de ce coffre trop étroit pour un corps, la chose qu'elle voulait c'était que tout cela s'arrête, qu'elle retrouve son fils et qu'ils partent loin de cette ville en emmenant Régina avec eux. Elle fut couper dans ses penser par l'arrêt brutale du véhicule. Quand elle tourna la tête elle vit une sorte de grande usine situé dans un champ de terre. La grandeur de cet endroit était assez impressionnant, elle ne c'était pas imager ça mais plutôt une sorte de rendez vous clandestin prés d'un port, comme dans les séries téléviser.

Killian sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à forte corpulence, elle était habiller d'un tailleur noir et ses cheveux brun étaient tiré dans un chignon qui lui donna un air froid et distant. Emma les vit discuter quelques secondes, avant que le brun lui fasse signe de venir les rejoindre. Elle sortit de la voiture peu rassurer par l'endroit et la tournure des choses. La blonde avait trouvé ça louche que le jeune homme voulait d'abord s'entretenir avec sa patronne mais peut être que dans ce milieu tout ce passé comme ça. Elle essaya de masquer sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien ni faisait. Si on regardait bien au fond de ses prunelles vertes, on aurait pu voir de la peur

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année alla a sa rencontre, elle avait ce genre de sourire qu'on ne pourrait décrire, le sourire qui ferai frémir n'importe qu'elle personne. Arriver à sa hauteur, Contrôle tendit sa main vers Emma qui accepta de suite la demande.

**Contrôle :** Ravie de faire votre connaissance Emma Swan…

* * *

Alors vous avez trouvez ce chapitre comment ?

J'avoue que j'ai eu un gros passage a vide pour le fameux rendez vous entre Emma/Killian et c'est ce qui m'a le plus de temps à vrai dire…

Bref j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu..

Bonne nuit les gars !


	8. Chapter 8

Ola !

Désolé du retard, j'avais pas vraiment le temps et l'inspiration…

Bref je vous ai écrit un chapitre assez looooong pour me faire pardonner !

Merci de vos messages, de follow ! C'est génial !

Désolé pour les personnes qui trouves mon histoire ou certain chapitre nul… Je vois pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus

Cora n'est pas Contrôle… A vrai dire je n'y avais même pas pensée malheureusement

Bref bonne lescture les gars !

Oh est merci à Sheep-Devil d'avoir corrigé mon torchon plein de faute

* * *

**Contrôle :** Ravie de faire votre connaissance Emma Swan…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils face à son incompréhension.

Comment cette femme pouvait être au courant de leur mascarade ? Certes c'était un plan plutôt bancal, mais rien dans sa façon d'agir lors de son rendez-vous avec Killian n'aurait pu trahir sa véritable identité. A moins qu'il y ais anguille sous roche, et que leur otage aurait menti. Ou peut être qu'un micro avait été installé avant leur venue dans la maison de Mendell, peut-être que lui-même n'était pas au courant de ce fait. C'était pour l'instant la seule hypothèse qui lui traversa l'esprit. Emma ne pouvait réfléchir plus, son stress était à son maximum. Elle se retrouvait seule face à cette femme qui était à la tête « Des Affaires Pertinentes », cette femme qui voulait la tête Régina sur un piquet : Contrôle. Une femme d'une grande dangerosité, ne voulant qu'une chose : éliminé toutes personnes pouvant nuire à ses projets.

La blonde ne voulait qu'une chose lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante mais ne préféra rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Si Contrôle était réellement au courant de leur plan, alors elle ne devait pas faire de vague, la vie de plusieurs personnes étaient entre ses mains. Il lui suffisait de dire un seul petit mot pour que tout parte de travers, pour que son fils ne lui soit jamais rendu et que la brune meurt d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors elle garda le silence. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait déstabiliser l'agent gouvernemental. Mais quand elle la vit se diriger vers elle, d'un pas lent, toutes ses bonnes paroles d'encouragements tombèrent à l'eau en même temps que ses barrières. A ce moment précis elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Contrôle s'approcha d'Emma, son regard était à la fois méprisant et victorieux. Voir la jeune femme aussi dépasser par les événements, aussi tirailler dans ses émotions lui était plus que jouissif. Elle avait cette sorte d'emprise sur les personnes, une sorte de don. La nature ou plutôt les aléas de la vie lui avait donné une prestance à toute épreuve.

Quand elle vit la blonde déglutir difficilement, un sourire machiavélique prit place sur son visage rond. Voir la peur prendre, doucement mais sûrement, place dans ses yeux clairs, lui donna un sentiment de pouvoir, de domination, d'autorité. La brune vivait pour ça. Voir ces regards effrayés lui procurait de la joie, elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui se délectaient du malheur des autres.

Une fois devant la jeune femme, elle avança son visage à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Tous les moyens était bon pour intimidé son ennemie.

**Contrôle chuchota, d'un air menaçant** : Jennifer Stones était une bien belle identité… Dommages que son C.V. ne soit pas le votre Détective Swan **(Elle prit le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts et serra) **Vous pensiez réellement que j'allai laisser mes hommes sans aucune surveillance ? Vous pensiez que j'étais assez stupide pour faire ce genre d'erreur ? Vous allez découvrir ce que c'est de jouer dans la cour des grands Mademoiselle Swan ! Maintenant vous allez me dire où se trouve Mills **(La blonde essaya de se défaire de son emprise)** Tututut **(Elle serra plus fort)** Dites moi où est Mills !

**Emma hargneuse :** Vous le savez très bien !

**Contrôle toujours aussi menaçante :** Exacte, mais je préférerais l'entendre de votre bouche… Votre culpabilité ne sera que plus grande quand elle serra morte… Dites-moi où elle se trouve et votre enfant serra sain et sauve..

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, résignée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face comme elle le voudrait. Surtout que c'était cette maudite femme qui avait toutes les cartes en mains.

A l'évocation de son fils, sa gorge se serra. Elle voulait tellement allez le rejoindre, le serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Emma souffla doucement pour se redonner consistance, même si elle était dans tous ses états, elle ne voulait que la brune puisse s'en réjouir.

**Emma murmurant : **Dans le coffre de la Jaguar… **(La brune la lâcha)**

**Contrôle à Killian :** Amenez la moi !

Le grand brun inclina la tête signifiant qu'il avait comprit l'ordre et se dirigea vers la voiture noir. Il allait enfin pourvoir prouver à sa supérieur qu'il n'était plus cet alcoolique minable, coureur de jupon qu'il était autrefois.

Sa femme l'avait quitté pour un homme de bonne famille, un homme avec des valeurs et des codes. Ce fut le début d'une longue descente aux enfers. Kilian s'était mis à boire pour se réconforter de sa solitude dans laquelle il vivait et petit à petit cela l'avait conduit à une addiction plus que certaine. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme c'était laissé vivre et avait donc mit en péril plusieurs missions. Mais depuis quelque temps, Killian c'était repris, il avait trouvé dans cette nouvelle affaire un moyen de retrouver son honneur.

Quand il arriva à l'arrière du véhicule, il entra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit le coffre. Son regard se fit plus dur quand il vit la brune se réveiller doucement en grimaçant.

**Killian ricana :** Dure journée Mills ?!

Régina voulu lui répondre à sa manière mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge pâteuse était un grognement significatif de son état actuel. Ses yeux papillonnaient pendant quelques secondes, le mélange barbiturique et décharge électrique lui avaient laisser un goût amer. Son estomac la faisait souffrir tout comme ses poignets et ses chevilles, toujours attachés par des ficelles en plastique. Une main se posa sur sa gorge, la serrant doucement ce qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

**Killian menaçant :** Je vais te détacher les pieds mais si tu essais un seul petit truc je te jure que je ferai un trou dans la tête de ta petite blonde de Swan, Compris ?!

La brune fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Si cet homme était au courant de l'identité d'Emma alors Contrôle aussi. La blonde était en danger et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Si elle essayait de s'échapper des mains de Killian, alors la jeune femme serai morte dans les quelques secondes qui suivront. Ainsi que son fils, Henry et il lui était donc impensable de faire une chose pareil. Quand elle sentit la main virile lui serrer un peu plus la gorge, Régina hocha positivement la tête signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne tenterait strictement rien et suivrait les ordres sans bronché.

La tueuse à gage entendit l'agent gouvernemental rire, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir à cette provocation. Elle était comme un lion en cage, ne voulant qu'une chose : lui sauter à la gorge pour lui arracher la carotide de ses dents.

Killian lui libéra les chevilles afin d'avoir plus de mobilité et lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux. Il tira tellement fort que la brune dut le suivre dans sa lancer si elle ne voulait pas que son cuir chevelu cède. Régina voulu hurler de douleur mais si elle le faisait, ça serai avouer qu'elle souffrait, ça serait avouer que Contrôle avait gagné et ça, ça lui était impossible. Même si la tueuse à gage était une sociopathe, elle avait quand même de la fierté, de la dignité. Alors elle serra les dents. Malgré elle, ses mains prirent les poignets du jeune homme en otage. C'était un geste instinctif, un geste de « survie ». Régina pouvait contrôler son envie de crier mais pas celle-ci, Killian lui faisait mal et la seule manière de se débarrasser de la douleur était de le griffer comme elle le pouvait.

Au loin, Emma avait observé la scène horrifiée. Elle avait essayé de venir en aide a sa belle brune mais des gros bras l'en avait dissuadé. Des bras musclés lui entouraient la taille avec force l'empêchant de bouger, elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Elle tourna la tête vers Contrôle qui ricanait dans coin, appréciant sûrement le spectacle qui se déroulais devant ses yeux. Voir la jeune brune dans une position aussi déplorable lui faisait un bien fou. Régina était, il y a quelques jours, une femme confiante et dangereuse et maintenant elle n'était plus qu'une femme prise à la gorge.

**Emma hargneuse :** Vous n'êtes qu'un putain de monstre !

**Contrôle d'un ton sinistre :** Le monstre ce n'est pas moi.. **(Elle montra la brune qui était un peu plus loin entrain de se débattre**) Mais elle !

Killian arriva à leur hauteur et jeta la brune au pied de Contrôle. Des mèches de cheveux corbeau lui restèrent dans les mains, signes de la force dont il avait preuve pour la traîné jusqu'ici. De son coté Régina avait voulu se relever pour se redonner consistance mais le jeune l'homme l'en empêcha en lui mettant un chassé dans la rotule. La brune se retrouva à genou devant Contrôle, la tête baissé pour ne pas apercevoir son sourire vainqueur. C'était pour l'ex tueuse à gage, l'humiliation ultime, se retrouver dans une telle position face à son ennemie lui était difficile. Elle voulu se relever mais la froideur du canon poser sur sa tempe la stoppa dans son élan. L'homme qui détenait Emma, la relâcha et se plaça derrière Contrôle prés de son coéquipier.

**Killian sarcastique :** Ça fais quoi d'être la victime Mills ?

**Régina hargneuse :** Va te faire foutre !

Le grand brun voulu lui donner un coup de crosse mais la femme de forte corpulence l'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer, en tout cas pas maintenant, elle voulait juste la faire souffrir. Voir de la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, la voir pleurer, la voir s'effondrer comme un château de carte.

**Contrôle sinistre :** Mademoiselle Swan, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que mes hommes vous ont attaqués alors que vous étiez dans l'appartement de l'agent Mills ? C'est vrai, Mills était au courant que l'on était a ses trousses depuis un petit moment mais elle a laissé des étrangers entrer, elle vous a mit en danger délibérément..

**Emma la coupa sur la défensif :** Vous voulez en venir où, hein ?! **(Elle commença a s'agiter)** Où est Henry ?! **(Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la grande brune)** Je veux voir mon fils ! **(Elle vit les deux gardes du corps de la femme bouger)** Tic et Tac vous bougez pas ! Je veux mes putains de réponses maintenant !

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année était loin d'être intimidé par la réaction d'Emma. Au contraire, elle était en parfaite adhésion avec son plan. Si elle continuait sur ce chemin, Régina ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour la belle blonde. Non, elle ne tuera pas Emma. On peut vivre avec l'absence d'une personne, au début c'est dur mais au fil du temps on s'y fait mais peut on vivre avec la culpabilité ? Peut-on vivre une vie normale, alors que l'amour de notre vie nous hait ? Elle voulait voir la douleur quand elle lui ôterait la vie de la brune, voir son cœur se briser au fond de ses pupilles noires.

Contrôle prit la parole d'un ton tellement calme, qu'il fit froid dans le dos des deux jeunes femmes.

**Contrôles :** Ce que j'essaie de vous dire… **(Elle attrapa les cheveux de la brune et tira en arrière pour que l'on puisse voir son visage)** C'est que la femme que vous aimez, vous a simplement trahis… Elle savait que des hommes surveillaient ses faits et gestes, elle savait aussi qu'il y avait un homme qui vous surveillait de l'immeuble d'en face.. **(Elle ricana quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait la brune)** Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était où j'étais ! Votre enfant n'a été qu'un prétexte pour elle. Un pion dans son jeu. Si votre fils est enfermé dans une salle obscure et affamé, c'est à cause de votre chère et tendre, Mademoiselle Swan…** (Elle regarda la blonde avec un grand sourire)** Alors qui est le monstre maintenant ?!

Emma ne pouvait pas le croire c'était tout bonnement impossible. Régina lui avait dit des choses tellement belles qu'elle ne pouvait croire à ça. Ce n'était pas possible, Régina était une femme droite, qui voulait se repentir de ses fautes passées. Une femme qui avait été honnête envers elle en tout point. Elle essaya de capté le regard de la brune ténébreuse mais ses yeux chocolat était baissés, admirant le sol. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Les dires de Contrôle était peut être vrai… A cette idée le cœur de la blonde se brisa, une boule au fond de sa gorge prit place. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au fond de ses beaux yeux.

**Emma d'une voix éraillée :** 'Gina.. C'est- C'est vrai **? (Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue) **Tu-Tu le savais ? Tu étais au courant ?!

La brune en question ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en faite c'était elle le monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait fais en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse se servir de l'enfant pour retrouver la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que les hommes de la Contrôle étaient trop lâches pour s'attaquer à elle directement et donc elle avait dut trouver un autre moyen pour arriver à son objectif. Régina ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'une fois que ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes une décharge électrique lui avait parcouru tout le corps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était juste impossible. Aucun mot était assez fort pour lui dire a quel point elle était désolé, a qu'elle point elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça.

Régina préféra garder le silence et observer Emma. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard jade lui brisa le cœur en milles morceaux. De la haine, de la tristesse, de l'amour, de la trahison tout ces émotions dans un seul regard. Elle préféra détourner le regard, ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps.

**Régina regarda la brune avec rage :** Alors c'est ça votre but ? Détruire ceux qui vous entour ?!

**Contrôle froide :** Mon seul but est de vous voir vous effondrer, de vous voir retourner dans les jupons de votre mère en pleurant comme un gosse !

Emma était dévaster, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de la brune.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

Elle avait été sincère jusqu'au bout pendant que Régina se jouait d'elle, c'était du n'importe quoi.

Comment avait-elle put se servir d'un enfant pour assouvir sa vengeance ?

Henry. La blonde devait se concentré sur son objectif principale, son fils.

**Emma regarda la grande brune avec haine :** Où est mon fils ?!

**Contrôle souriante :** Avec sa grand-mère..

**Emma confus :** Qu-Quoi ?

**Contrôle :** Votre fils est chez vous en compagnie de votre mère, sûrement entrain de boire un chocolat/cannelle... Vous devriez me remercier, grâce à moi je vous ai évité de payer un billet d'avion.

La blonde la regarda incrédule.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son fils était chez elle, en sécurité, loin de la noirceur de ce monde que la jeune femme n'avait jamais soupçonné quelques jours plus tôt. Emma était totalement embrouillée par ses émotions, elle aurait voulu crier de rage, crier de tristesse mais rien ne sortit. Elle était juste perdue, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que lui disais Contrôle.

Devait-elle la croire ? Elle qui l'avait ébranlé dans ses sentiments.

Son regard sonda la brune, elle voulait absolument savoir si c'était un mensonge ou non. Mais rien, son visage était tout simplement impassible.

**Emma sur la défensive **: Je-Je comprends pas… Où est Henry ?

**Contrôle légèrement blasé :** Bizarrement je pensais que vous étiez une blonde différente des autres… Mais apparemment je me suis trompé..

Régina qui assistait à la conversation silencieuse, était peiné de voir dans qu'elle détresse se trouver sa belle. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais le moment était mal choisi, et de plus elle était certaine que la blonde la repousserait sans aucun ménagement. Et elle aurait entièrement raison, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas pardonnable. Mettre la vie d'un enfant en danger est une chose horrible, mais encore plus lorsque c'est la personne qui vous tient à cœur qui vous fait une chose pareil. Alors elle laissa les deux femmes parler, préférant admirer le sol boueux.

**Contrôle lui lança un téléphone :** Appelez donc votre fils et vous saurez que je ne vous mens pas Mademoiselle Swan. **(Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine)** Croyez moi ou non mais je suis aussi une mère de famille.. Et je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à de pauvres enfants sans défense..

La brune qui était au sol roula des yeux exaspérée par le comportement de la femme gouvernementale.

Emma prit le téléphone, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la femme qui lui avait brisée le cœur en quelques secondes à peine. Elle composa le numéro et s'écarta des femmes afin de pouvoir discuter en paix.

Régina profita de son absence pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec Contrôle.

**Régina le regard remplie de haine : **Alors c'est ça votre but ? Qu'Emma me déteste ?

**Contrôle sourit de manière sadique :** Votre tendre Emma à enfin découvert qui était Régina Mills et si cela vous détruit alors mon but est réussi... **(Murmurant) **On ne joue pas avec une femme de pouvoir Agent Mills

**Régina se releva doucement, les sourcils froncés** : Robin avait raison.. Ou de moins en partie.. Il a essayé de me protéger en m'en disant que le minimum sur Cuba et les numéros… Mais en faite ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il en savait beaucoup plus et c'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à vos hommes de mains de lui faire la peau.. Parce qu'il était sur le point de démanteler votre réseau.. **(Elle secoua la tête en riant nerveusement)** Et Vous aviez peur de moi, de ce que je pouvais faire… Il était la tête et moi les jambes… Et quand vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre boulette, que vous avez tué la seule personne qui comptais à mes yeux à cette époque.. Vous avez préféré m'éliminer pour que je ne cherche pas plus loin… Une fois que vous vous êtes rendu compte que…. Surprise… J'étais toujours de ce monde alors vous avez mené une traque contre moi et c'est devenu, une affaire personnelle pour vous, Contrôle !

L'ex-tueuse à gage tourna autour de Contrôle, comme un félin le ferait sur sa proie avant de l'attaquer. Les hommes de main de la brune à forte corpulence ne bougèrent pas, ils étaient captivés par cette histoire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelle raison de cette chasse à l'homme alors ils en profitèrent pour comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos.

Au loin, Emma qui était au téléphone avec son fils qui semblait en bonne santé, observait l'échange entre les deux brunes avec une pointe de curiosité. Au vu de leur gestuelle, Régina semblait à l'aise et sur d'elle, ce qui était assez en contradiction avec son état il y a quelques minutes plutôt. Et Contrôle semblait nerveuse, on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles marron, un légère pointe de panique l'envahir.

Après avoir rassurer son fils sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce fameux couloir où sa vie avait basculée, elle raccrocha en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être. La jeune femme préféra garder le smartphone à son oreille et se rapprocha de quelques pas afin de pouvoir entendre ce que les deux brunes se disaient.

**Régina d'un ton froid** : Les actes terroristes ayant touchés le nord-est de Etats-Unis c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? **(Contrôle détourna le regard)** C'est vous qui les avez organiser…

La plus vieille des deux brunes ne répondit toujours pas, préférant regarder le paysage au loin. La colère de Régina monta petit à petit en elle, elle savait pertinemment que Contrôle avait fait toute ses choses, elle en avait eu la preuve. Elle voulait juste l'entendre de sa bouche. L'entendre dire qu'elle avait tué des centaines personnes pour son propre plaisir.

Contrôle tourna la tête vers, et sourit de manière provocatrice.

**Contrôle :** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous vous voulez parlé Agent Mills..

**Régina le regard noir : **Vous êtes sur ? Parce que j'ai des tonnes de preuve contre vous..

**Contrôle se rapprocha d'elle, le regard menaçant :** Vos témoin seront mort dans les secondes qui arrivent..

**Régina le regard vainqueur :** Qui vous dit que ce sont des témoins ?

**Contrôle fronçant les sourcils : **Je ne vous crois pas…

**Régina lui fit un clin d'œil :** La machine ne se trompe jamais…

Emma qui était quelques mètres plus loin, écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait qu'il y a quelque mois, une valise piégée avait été déposé dans un métro faisant une centaine victimes : Femmes, Enfants et Hommes de tous âges. La police avait fait appel aux unités spéciales pour savoir l'origine de cette tragédie mais l'enquête n'avait strictement rien donné, seul « l'anti terrorisme » aurait trouver quelques pistes mais rien de réellement concret. Tout comme les deux autres attentats qui avait été réalisé des années auparavant. Certains disaient que cela venait des pays du Moyen-Orient, d'autres que c'était le gouvernement qui était dans le coup et les plus farfelues pensaient que c'était le début de la fin du monde. La blonde de son coté était un peu sans avis, elle trouvait ces actes monstrueux mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses compatriotes faisaient de pareil chose. Alors, entendre que c'était sûrement le gouvernement le responsable de ces événements lui fit un choc.

**Régina :** On vous a promis quoi ? La présidence ? Une somme importante ? **(Contrôle fronça les sourcils) **C'était quoi la contre partie ? C'était quoi la contrepartie pour tuer des citoyens modèles, des enfants, des femmes enceinte, des personne-âgées ayant vécu la guerre ?

**Contrôle baissa la tête honteuse :** La présidence…

**Régina tendant l'oreille : **Pardon ? J'entends pas !

**Contrôle releva la tête, le regard noir :** En terrorisant le pays, les citoyens auraient votés pour moi et je serais devenue la première femme ayant réussi dans la politique Américaine !

**(Son regard se fit plus mesquin)** Et maintenant Agent Mills… Vous allez m'assassiner comme je vous l'ai appris ? Un monstre ne peut que crée qu'un Monstre vous ne croyez pas…

**Régina se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, d'une voix sombre :** Vous ne savez rien de ce dont je suis capable…

Contrôle eut un rire diabolique qui fit frissonné la blonde. Emma se demandait si elle ne devais pas intervenir pour éviter, sûrement, un massacre. Mais quand elle vit le regard déterminer de Régina, elle se retint. Une sorte de plan dont elle n'avait pas connaissance avait été mis en place, si elle intervenait maintenant elle risquerait de le faire tomber à l'eau.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, tout comme Contrôle, lorsque qu'elles entendirent des détonations au loin qui se rapprochaient peu à peu. La plus vieille des deux brunes ordonna a ses hommes de s'occuper de ce contre temps. De nouvelles détonations se firent entendre ainsi que le bruit de corps chutant lourdement sur le sol. Les grincements de la grande porte métallique se firent entendre et une grande blonde fit son apparition, affichant une mine boudeuse.

**Victoria :** Mes Louboutin sont fioutu Darling, j'espère que tu es contente !

Ses chaussures de marque française étaient recouvertes de boue ainsi que de tâche de sang.

**Contrôle surprise :** Vous m'avez envoyé un caniche pour me tuer ?

**Victoria, vexée :** Royal ! Un caniche Royal !

La blonde était tout aussi surprise. Avec toutes ces révélations, elle avait complètement oublié Victoria. Mais elle fut rassurer que la jeune femme ne soit pas le long d'une route inconsciente, tué par les larbins de Contrôle.

**Régina roula des yeux :** Tu es en retard !

**Victoria :** Je sais ! Mais j'ai une excellente raison.. Ma fourrure de renard est taché.. Je devais faire quelque chose… Ma vie était en danger !

Contrôle profita de cette échange non formelle pour sortir son arme de sa veste. Elle voulait profiter de leur distraction pour pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais la grande blonde la vit du coin de l'œil et sortit à son tour son arme de poche qu'elle posa sans ménagement sur la tempe de sa victime.

**Régina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :** Ranger votre jouet Contrôle. Cruella est une experte a ce genre de jeux.

**Victoria souriante :** Oh merci Darling ! Ça me touche ! **(Elle se tourna vers Contrôle, affichant une mine déçu**) C'est triste mais c'est fini pour vous..

**Contrôle sourit en coin :** Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

**Victoria afficha un grand sourire** : D'abord, vos aveux ont été filmer par la camera de surveillance.. Pour une personne aussi haut placé, vous n'êtes pas très fine… Sans mauvais jeux de mot bien sur.. ! Ensuite cette vidéo a été mise en ligne il y a peu de temps. Et depuis il y a eu plus de 5 Millions de vues… Vous allez devenir une star ! **(Elle Rigola de sa blague**) Comment j'ai fais ? La machine ! ... Et enfin, lorsque mon téléphone sonnera, vous deviendrez la femme la plus rechercher de tout le continent Américain et ça ne sera qu'une question de minutes, voir de secondes lorsque que les forces de l'ordre viendront vous cherchez.. **(Sautillant de joie)** C'est un super plan vous ne trouvez pas ?!

La blonde qui était dans la pénombre avait la bouche ouverte du au choc de cette révélation. Alors c'était ça ? Tout avait était prévue, l'enlèvement d'Henry, Gregory Mendell, le rendez-vous avec Killian, Régina dans le coffre… Emma se sentit trahie, elle avait eu une confiance aveugle pour ses deux femmes et aucune des deux ne lui en avait parlé.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du smartphone de la grande blonde, on pouvait reconnaître la musique du célèbre film Star Wars « La Marche Impériale ». Régina roula des yeux face à l'humour plutôt simplet de son amie. Même dans les moments les plus dramatiques, Victoria trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire pour se démarquer du lot.

De son coté Contrôle fulminait de rage. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps en prison ou alors qu'elle n'y mettra même pas un seul pied, due à ses nombreuses connaissances. La brune d'une quarantaine d'année était légèrement stressée. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser l'agent Mills la rabaisser de la sorte. Voir son sourire vainqueur lui donna envie de vomir, alors elle sortie son arme et tira sans réellement viser. Si elle devait tomber, la brune tomberait avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La détonation fit sursauter la jeune mère de famille qui se précipita vers Régina qui s'était agenouillé sur le sol à cause de la surprise. Sa main se posa sur son épaule droite, le sang la recouvrit assez rapidement. La balle n'avait fais que l'effleuré, touchant le gras de bras. Finalement ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. Quand Emma vit la brune se relever sans grande difficulté, elle se recula de quelques pas. Elle ne voulait pas être en contact avec elle, ça lui faisait trop mal. La toucher lui rappellerai ces peu moments de tendresse partager loin des regards indiscrets. Plonger son regard jade dans ceux chocolats lui rappellerai ce qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais aussi cette trahison. Alors elle resta loin de la tueuse à gage, c'était le seul moyen de se protéger.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, par un autre coup de feu. Victoria avait prit son arme et avait tiré dans la rotule de la femme ronde afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou alors de blesser d'autres personnes. Contrôle se retrouva entrain de se tordre de douleur sur le sol boueux, se tenant de genou.

**Victoria souriant :** Oops… **(Elle se tourna faisant face aux deux jeunes femmes)** On devrait y aller avant que de beaux mâles nous passent sur le corps !

La grande blonde se dirigea vers la Jaguar. Les autres femmes étaient en train de marché cote à cote. Régina lança quelques rapide coup d'œil à la blonde mais la peur de se faire rembarré l'en empêcha. Elle voulait tellement s'excuser, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras lui dire que tout irai bien, que tout était fini maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus de problème mais en réalité le problème c'était elle et sans manque de jugeote, son incapacité à garder quelque chose de bien.

Emma pouvait sentir le regard sombre de la brune sur elle. Alors elle accéléra le pas, la blonde ne savait pas ce qu'aurait pu être sa réaction si Régina aurait voulu engager une conversation. La blonde arriva donc à la voiture, elle voulu s'asseoir du coté passager mais Victoria, qui était au volant lui en dissuadant d'un simple regard. Alors Emma s'installa sur le siège arrière en boudant. Quelques seconde plus tard la brune dut s'asseoir elle aussi à l'arrière du véhicule, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à la grande blonde.

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** On va où ?

**Victoria démarrant :** Loin d'ici Darling !

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'elles étaient partie loin de cette usine. La conductrice alluma l'auto radio, elle changea les stations jusqu'à tomber sur celle concernant les informations. La voix d'un homme d'un certain âge se fit entendre :

… _**:**__ « Il a quelques instant nous vous avons parlez de cet interruption des chaînes Américain… Nous avons actuellement des nouvelles, les forces de l'ordre ont retrouvé la ministre des « Affaires pertinentes » aux alentours d'une usine non loin d'ici. D'ailleurs il semblerait, qu'elle était blessée avant la venue du FBI. Elle a été amener l'hôpital afin de soigner sa blessure. Le Capitaine Hood a affirmé qu'elle sera surveillée dans une cellule hautement sécurisé jusqu'à l'attente de son procès pour trahisons envers son pays, meurtres prémédités ainsi que pour terrorisme. Nous en sauront plus dans les heures et jours à venir_… »

**Emma légèrement confuse :** Ça veux dire que nous avons réussi ?

**Victoria souriante :** Tu en douté Darling ?

**Emma d'une voix lointaine** : Je doute de pas mal de chose en ce moment…

La brune baissa la tête, sachant que cette réplique lui était destinée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour arranger les choses… Peut-être qu'elle lui devait la vérité…

**Régina se tournant vers la jeune femme :** Écoute Emma… Je suis désolé pour Henry..

**Emma indignée :** J'en rien à foutre de tes excuses ! Tu t'es servis de mon fils pour atteindre une putain de taré ! Il aurait pu lui arrivé n'importe quoi ! Tu pouvais te servir de moi mais non tu as préféré prendre un gamin ! **(Elle se tourna vers la brune) **Putain Régina j'avais confiance en toi **! (La brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler**) Non j'ai pas finis ! Je me contre fou que c'était pour l'arrêter ! Tu n'avais pas le droit… C'est mon fils ! Et tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait rien sinon c'est moi qui t'aurai tué de mes mains ! Tu t'ai servis de moi, tu m'as fait croire a des choses dans ce maudit appartement, je t'ai même donner mon pendentif pour que tu m'oublie pas… Parce que tu m'avais touché… Réellement toucher… Mais en faite ce n'étais qu'un leurre. Tu m'as amadoué pour que tu puisses utiliser Henry…

**Régina d'une voix cassée :** Emma j'ai pensé chaque geste et choses que je t'ai dite… Je tiens a toi….

**Emma secoua la tête :** Si tu tenais réellement à moi, tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille… Ou alors tu me l'aurais dit**… (S'adressant à Victoria)** Maintenant Victoria ramène moi chez moi… Je veux voir ma famille, je veux voir les personnes qui tiennes réellement à moi..

Victoria hocha la tête, ne voulant pas contrarier une fois de plus la belle blonde. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit Régina essuyer rapidement une larme. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyer des larmes sur le visage de la brune et cela lui serra quelque peu le cœur.

Le trajet ce fut dans le silence total. Aucune des trois femmes n'osaient parler, la tension était trop palpable. Victoria s'occupa comme elle le pouvait, elle chanta des chansons des années 80 pendant que les deux autres femmes regardaient le paysage d'un air pensif. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Sauf peut-être un panneau : Canal Winchester dans l'Ohio.

La brune sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge.

**Régina d'une voix faible **: Alors ça se termine comme ça ?

**Emma d'une voix dure :** C'est toi qui l'as décidé ainsi.. **(A Victoria)** Arrêtes toi ici, je vais continuer à pied..

Victoria arrêta la voiture le long du trottoir en face d'un Dîner « Granny's ». La blonde sortit de la voiture sans un seul regard pour la brune. Même si elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, Emma se retint et claqua la porte avec force. Régina observa la blonde rentrer dans le café, les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues.

Ella avait fais une erreur, une terrible erreur et elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais la réparer. Pourtant elle le désirait tellement... Elle avait besoin d'Emma pour se sentir vivante, pour se sentir réelle, pour avancer. Emma lui avait fait voir la lumière au fond de se son tunnel sombre.

Régina fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de sa blonde, c'était impossible. Elle devait se racheter… Rectification… Elle allait se racheter.

* * *

Alors diiiiiiites moi tout ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?

A plus pour le dernier chapitre surement !


	9. Chapter 9

Ola !

Merci à vous de suivre et lire mon histoire. Un grand merci à toute les personnes ayant laisser des messages ca motive vachement !

**Pour répondre à un anonyme :** Non ma fiction n'est pas inspiré de Revenge… Je connais même pas la série mais elle est plutôt inspiré de Person Of Interest que je vous conseil d'ailleurs. Bref Merci de suivre mon histoire et de laisser des review c'est super !

Ce n'est finalement pas mon dernier chapitre parce qu'une nouvelle idée met venue en tête en cours de route dooooonc il y aura 1 ou 2 de plus..

Bref assez de blablabla, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Un an…

Une année s'était écoulée depuis la rupture soudaine et déchirante entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et pourtant tant de choses c'était passé…

_Flash-back :_

Régina était retournée à New-York, la Big Apple des États-Unis. Elle avait voulu se ressourcer ou plutôt se noyer dans son « travail » afin de laisser du temps à Emma. Mais plus le temps passait et plus la peur prenait le pas sur l'envie de la reconquérir. Pourtant la belle brune avait tenté plusieurs fois de venir dans l'Ohio, mais dès qu'elle montait dans sa nouvelle berline noire, une crampe à l'estomac l'empêchait de mettre le contact. La peur était visiblement plus forte qu'elle. Régina ne pouvait pas, malgré elle, s'empêcher de repenser au regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé, à sa voix brisée par la haine et la tristesse.

La brune n'avait pas passé un seul instant sans culpabiliser. A culpabiliser pour son acte envers Henry, mais aussi pour n'avoir absolument rien fait pour retenir Emma. Elle aurait due sortir de cette voiture et se jeter sur la blonde, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était tellement désolé. Mais Régina avait préféré respecter son choix et la laisser partir, loin d'elle.

Loin de sa vie particulière et surtout loin de l' « Affaire Contrôle ».

En effet, comme l'avait prédit Contrôle, la justice l'avait condamné à une simple amende de millier de dollars. Avec sa fortune, ses connaissances ainsi que sa fonction haut placée, l'emprisonnement lui avait été éviter de justesse. D'ailleurs, l'affaire ne fut pas ébruitée afin d'éviter une révolte du peuple.

Après l'annonce à la radio, aucune autre information n'avait été communiquée. Le gouvernement avait voulu étouffer l'histoire quelques jours plus tard en diffusant une émission télévisée, « prouvant » ainsi la non fiabilité de la vidéo. Ils avaient affirmés à une blague de mauvais goût, un montage réalisé par un génie de l'informatique voulant juste faire le buzz sur la toile. Ensuite, le gouvernement avait ordonné aux médias de mettre en avant les faits-divers, cela a permis de tasser l'affaire et donc faire oublier à la population le traumatisme.

Ce qui fut, quelques mois plus tard, affirmée par une nouvelle révolte : L'augmentation du pouvoir d'achat.

Cela avait permis à Contrôle de rependre du poil de la bête, la balle qui c'était loger dans sa rotule lui donnait des difficultés dans sa mobilité. Elle marchait maintenant avec une canne la main, traînant sa jambe non valide. Elle profitait que l'État Américain l'oublie un minimum pour se venger de cet affront. Un plan qui avait été réalisé par ses soins. Elle voulait voire Mills souffrir et ensuite la voire morte.

Des hommes cagoulés avaient persuadés Régina de les suivre. Leur phrase d'accroche ? « Suis-nous ou ta blonde pourra… - C ». La brune fut obligée de laisser une lettre d'adieu pour éviter que ses « proches » ne la recherche. Un post-it vert lui avait largement suffit.

C'est à partir de ce moment, que sa semaine en captivité avait commencé. Elle avait été allongée sur une table en fer, des sangles l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. La brune s'était débattue mais Contrôle lui avait clairement certifiée que si elle faisait un seul geste de travers, la famille Swan sera morte et enterré. Alors Régina avait suivis ses recommandations. Des électrodes avaient été placés sur les parties les plus sensibles du corps.

Le premier jour, les chocs électriques étaient de faible intensité mais ce ne fut pas les cas des jours suivants. Plus le temps passait et plus le choc était fort. Son seul soutien ? Emma. Régina savait que si elle avait été enfermée dans cette salle obscure c'était pour Emma. Le quatrième jour de sa détention, la brune avait été affamée et les chocs devenaient de plus en plus violents. A chaque onde électrique son corps se arquait, un cri de douleur poussé, l'inconscience l'avait prit. Au bout de cinquième jour, l'ex-tueuse à gage avait été plus que mal en point, son rythme cardiaque était faible. Alors que la dernière onde allait être donner, un bruit fracassant était survenu et le bourreau tomba face contre terre dans une marre de sang. Régina avait été soulagé de constater que David et Victoria était là. Le grand blond s'occupait de la brune, enlevant les sangles et les électrodes qui avaient été posé sur son corps. Le jeune homme l'avait levé, chancelante la brune s'effondra sur le sol, sa lèvres supérieure claquant sur le béton et elle s'était évanouie. Sous les ordres de Victoria, David avait prit soins de la brune, l'installant dans la voiture. De son coté la grande blonde avait une dernière chose à faire avant de mettre feu à l'usine désaffectée. Elle avait été retrouvé Contrôle dans une pièce sombre. La brune d'un certain âge la défiait du regard un sourire moqueur sur le visage. La grande blonde ne tenait plus, elle avait levé son revoler et avait tiré. La balle s'était logé dans sa boite crânienne, le sang avait éclaboussé le mur derrière elle sous l'impact.

Régina était resté inconsciente jusqu'à l'arrivé à l'appartement d'Harold. Le grand blond s'était douté de ce qui c'était passer dans cette usine mais rien avait été dit. Victoria, quant à elle ne s'était pas gênée de raconter toute l'histoire à sa manière. L'homme à lunette avait mit l'ex tueuse à gage sous perfusion. Elle avait été déshydratée et sous-alimentée pendant son séjour de détention. Son état physique avait été quelques peu troublant, ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes noirs, ses lèvres pulpeuse craquelaient par la déshydratation et l'air sec, des brûlures dû aux capteurs électrique qui avaient été posé sur elle. Mais ce qui l'avait inquiété le plus était l'après : le réveil de la jeune femme. Monsieur Finch avait eu de quoi s'alarmer, puisqu'à son réveil Régina avait gardé le silence, son regard était resté poser sur le plafond. Ils avaient d'abord penser à un état de choc mais lorsque la brune s'était levée, arrachant ainsi ses perfusions, le petit groupe avait compris que c'était tout autre, qu'une chose c'était passée dans cette petite tête brune. Et elle était tout simplement partie, sans un mot ou un regard pour qui que se soit.

_Fin Flash-back_

Et c'est comme cela que la brune se retrouva devant le « Granny's » dans sa berline noire. Être devant cette endroit lui serra le cœur, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la même tristesse qui l'avait habitée un an plutôt. Son regard était à la fois perdu et déterminer. Avant de rentrer dans ce fameux café/restaurant, Régina se regarda rapidement dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle avait du faire une retouche maquillage dans sa voiture, les cernes et les traces de brûlure pouvaient encore ce voir. La brune ne voulait pas qu'Emma est pitié d'elle, cela aurait peut-être affecté son jugement. Alors camoufler toute cette barbarie avait été, selon elle, une bonne idée.

Quand elle vit que toutes ses marques étaient toujours autant cachées, elle souffla un bon coup. Sa main tremblante, se posa sur la poignet de la portière. Quant Régina l'actionna et que la porte s'ouvrit, son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

D'ailleurs, la brune ne savait même pas si Emma était à l'intérieur. Elle avait juste voulu s'arrêter ici, au même endroit où leur rupture avait été faite. Une réaction peut-être absurde aux yeux des autres mais elle en avait besoin. C'était ce besoin de revoir Emma, qui l'avait poussé hors du lit. Certes elle n'était pas en état mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Seule la jolie blonde en avait.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Dinner. Quand Régina ouvrit la porte, la clochette installée au dessus retentit dans un son strident. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, une nouvelle arrivante dans cette petite banlieue était assez rare. Son regard balaya la petite salle, quand elle vit une table au fond elle s'y dirigea. L'endroit était assez agréable même si la décoration était quelque peu dépasser. Les années 80 était finis mais apparemment pas ici puisque les serveuses portaient des tenues dans le même style.

Une télévision était accrochée dans un coin de la salle, diffusant les informations à qui veut entendre.

Une serveuse rousse avança tout sourire vers elle. Son teint rosie par la joie, lui donnait un air pétillant, jovial. Ses grand yeux vert reflétaient une grande gentillesse et générosité. Son sourire faisait naître de petites fossettes aux coins de ses joues. C'était le genre de personne que la tueuse à gage ne pouvait supporter, trop de bonté tuais la bonté. Lorsque la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva vers elle, la brune pu lire sur son badge : Anna Swan.

Alors c'était donc pour cela qu'Emma avait préféré que Victoria l'arrête ici, parce que sa sœur travaille dans cet endroit. La rousse sortit son calepin de sa poche ainsi que son stylo noir. Régina n'avait pas regarder le menu sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait prendre.

**Anna avec un grand sourire :** Bonjours Madame ! Vous avez choisi ?

La brune roula des yeux. Avoir comme amie Victoria et ses nombreux sarcasmes remplis de sous-entendu était une chose mais supporter une femme au sourire si… Si éclatant était une autre histoire.

**Régina d'une voix roque :** Un café…

**Anna le nota :** Autre chose ? **(D'un air hésitant) **Vous allez bien ? Parce que** v**ous avez une petite mine… Comme si un camion vous avais roulé dessus… **(Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire)** Oh mon dieu… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je voulais pas dire ça… Vraiment ! Ça m'es sorti de la tête… **(La rousse était complètement paniquée) **C'est juste que vous êtes blanche alors je me suis dis que… Roh laissez tomber… Je vous apporte votre café ainsi qu'une parte de tarte aux pommes… **(Elle partie aussi vite).**

De son coté la brune avait été d'abord choqué de voir une telle ressemble dans la gestuelle entre elle et sa sœur, Emma. Ça en était limite troublant. Physique il n'y avait rien, puisque la jeune femme blonde avait était adopter mais elles avaient le même bagout et les mêmes manières de se perdre dans des monologues ayant ni queue ni tête lorsqu'elles étaient gênées.

Et ensuite son monologue l'avait plutôt amusé, c'était vrai elle avait une tête qui faisait peur. Même si le maquillage était là, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa pâleur et le reflet de ses yeux qui avaient malgré tout changé.

La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva avec sa commande en s'excusant encore une fois. Son visage était rouge de honte.

**Anna regardant ses pieds :** La tarte aux pommes c'est pour moi… **(Elle fit les gros yeux)** Enfin pas pour moi Moi mais pour vous… **(Elle se gratta la nuque gênée)** Vous comprenez ?

**Régina roula des yeux :** Je ne suis pas stupide Miss Swan !

La rousse rouge de honte repartit derrière son comptoir. Elle était de nature gaffeuse, mais généralement les personnes ne le prenaient pas aussi mal. C'était la première fois pour elle.

De son coté la brune n'avait pas envie d'être gentille, même si elle l'aurait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu. Le peu de gentillesse qu'elle avait était partie lors de son séjour avec l'électricité. Puis voir la jeune femme dans un état pareil, lui rappelais la gêne d'Emma lors de leur périple.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le tintement de la clochette. Un effluve de parfum qu'elle connaissait bien lui arriva au nez. Quand Régina leva la tête elle pu apercevoir le dos de la personne qui occuper toute ses pensées. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes, elle ne s'était pas attendu a revoir la jeune femme aussi vite. La brune profita qu'Emma sois assise sur un tabouret face au bar pour la détailler un minimum. La jeune mère semblait avoir quelque peu maigri mais elle restait toujours aussi parfaite aux yeux de la tueuse à gage.

Régina ne pouvait pas discerner ce que les deux sœurs se disaient mais fuis le regard gêné de la rousse, elle se douta quelques peu du sujet de conversation. Elle vit la blonde rire à gorge déployer. Que ce son lui avait manqué, en ce moment même, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu faire pour s'en passer pendant autant temps. La rousse qui rougissait de plus en plus donna un léger coup de tête vers la table de la brune. C'est alors que de beaux yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec ceux chocolats de la brune. Elle pu y déceler de la tristesse, de la rancœur mais aucune colère.

De son coté, Emma ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle rencontre et surtout pas après autant de temps. Pas mal de chose avait changé dans sa vie. Et revoir Régina ravivait des émotions qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties : Tristesse, colère, amour, joie…. Bien évidement elle avait suivi les informations concernant Contrôle et fut choqué par la manière dont l'affaire avait été traitée. Tant de perte, de douleur pour finalement rien du tout. Elles s'étaient attaquées à un gros poisson… Un trop gros poisson.

Pendant un temps, elle avait eu peur pour la brune, peur que Contrôle vienne se vengé mais une femme de son rang avait du sûrement changer ses plans. Alors très vite, elle avait oublié cette idée saugrenue.

Quand son regard croisa celui de Régina, elle vit quelque chose de nouveau, une lueure était apparue ou au contraire avait disparue, elle n'en savait rien. En tout cas comme l'avais dit Anna, le brune semblait en mauvais état.

**Anna regardant sa sœur :** Tu l'as connais ?

**Emma se levant de son tabouret, confuse :** On peut dire ça… **(Tentent un sourire)** Tu peux m'apporter mon chocolat/cannelle à sa table s'il te plaît ?

**Anna fronça les sourcils :** Euh.. Bah… D'accord…

La blonde se dirigea vers la table de Régina. Elle essuya d'avoir un visage neutre, ne voulant montrer sous aucun prétexte ses émotions.

**Emma d'une voix neutre :** Je peux m'asseoir ?

**Régina leva les yeux, la voix rauque** : Les sièges sont à tous le monde Miss Swan…

Même si elle ne voulait se l'avouer, ce fameux « Miss Swan » lui avait terriblement manqué ainsi que cette voix rauque. Si elle se rappelait bien, sa voix n'était pas autant grave et autant érailler… Étrange.

**Emma la fixant** : Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

**Régina baissa les yeux :** Une envie sûrement… **(Soufflant)** L'envie de te revoir…

**Emma arquant les sourcils, étonnée :** Un an après ? Sérieusement ?

Régina avait toujours les yeux sur sa tasse de café. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à Emma. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait surpris la blonde. Jamais Régina n'avait paru si faible et cela la bouleversa quelque peu.

**Régina d'une voix calme :** Il faut croire que certaines choses m'ont fait réfléchir sur la personne que j'étais… Et sur la personne que je voudrais être…

La jeune femme blonde trouva cette phrase étrangement énigmatique et surréaliste venant de la part d'une ancienne tueuse à gage et d'une, soi-disant, sociopathe.

Anna arriva d'un pas hésitant prés des jeunes femmes avec la tasse de chocolat fumante en main. Emma la vit du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers sa sœur un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas que la rousse se doute de quelque chose, surtout qu'elle n'avait parlé de Régina ou de son road trip, à personnes.

**Anna souriant doucement :** Tiens ton choc/

**Régina fronça les sourcils fixant la télé :** Plus fort !

**Anna confuse, elle se mise à parler plus fort :** Tiens ton chocolat Emma !

**Régina roula des yeux :** Pas vous….

Emma ravala un rire. Sa sœur avait toujours été, quelque peu, naïve. Alors la voire criée dans tout le café l'avait fais sourire. Mais quand la blonde tourna la tête pour voir l'écran téléviser, son sourire disparue. Elle se précipita vers le bar, attrapant à la volé la télécommande et augmenta le son.

On pouvait voir à l'écran, une journaliste accompagné d'un secrétaire d'État qui était présent derrière un pupitre. Le sujet de conversation : Contrôle. A ce que l'on pouvait voir, sur la banderole qui défilait sur l'écran, la femme d'une quarantaine d'année serait morte dans un accident de voiture, son corps aurait été retrouver dans un étang ainsi qu'un véhicule de type 4x4 de ville.

La blonde n'écoutait plus. Elle dévisagea la brune du regard. Contrôle n'avait pas eu un accident de la route, c'était juste impossible. C'est quand elle vit les traits plus que fatigués de Régina qu'elle comprit. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

**Emma regardant Régina :** Anna tu peux nous laisser ?

**Anna balbutiant** : Euh.. Oui… Pas de soucis

La rousse partie en lançant un regard interrogateur a sa sœur. Elle s'installa derrière le bar et nettoya le comptoir avec un chiffon propre. Son regard resta quelque peu bloquer sur sa sœur. Emma avait toujours était secrète, mais depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses « vacances improvisés » un an auparavant, elle semblait ailleurs. Déconnecter du monde réel, son visage gardait une expression grave. Et à voir la tension qui régnait, la brune n'était pas qu'une simple connaissance… Anna continua a observer en silence l'échange entre la blonde et Régina, en servant quelques clients.

**Emma le regard dur **: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

La brune ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était obnubiler par ce nouveau mensonge inventé de toute pièce par les politiciens.

Alors c'était ça ? Pour protéger leur monde, ils avaient inventer une histoire de toute pièce ?

Une histoire qui permettrais aux Américains d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et ainsi avoir pitié d'elle. Et dire qu'il y aura sûrement une cérémonie médiatisé…

La brune fut interrompue dans ses pensés par la voix d'Emma qui la ramena sur terre.

**Emma haussant la voix :** Régina ?!

**Régina fixant la blonde **: Emma tout cela ne te concerne plus.. Tu as ta vie, avec ton fils..

**Emma fronça les sourcils :** Alors pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

**Régina planta son regard dans le sien** : Pour toi… Ça peut sembler idiot après tout ce temps mais je voulais m'excuser pour tout Emma… J'ai été obséder par cette vengeance, mettant la vie de ton fils ainsi que la tienne en dangers… Vous auriez pu mourir par ma faute…

**Emma le regard quelque peu dur** : Tu as attendu 1 an pour me dire ça ?! Pour me sortir trois pauvres phrases et un regard de chien battu ? **(Sarcastique)** Tu as appris ton texte par cœur ou ça ce passe comment ?

**Régina d'un ton suppliant : **Emma écoute moi..

La jeune femme blonde respirait difficilement. Elle ressentait une douleur dans son cœur, une douleur invisible. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en deux morceaux distinctes : L'un préservant l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Régina et l'autre la haine qu'elle lui porte. Un combat féroce était engagé, rendant Emma fébrile.

**Emma rageuse :** Non toi tu vas m'écouter ! C'est toi qui à voulu tout ça **(Pointant la brune du doigt) **! Toi et toi seul ! T'as agis comme une putain d'égoïste et maintenant tu voudrais que je t'excuse ? T'as passé la moitié de ta vie à faire comme bon te semble… Tu as pris des vies pour des putains de billets verts et juste parce que tu te rachète de tes conneries passées, tu voudrais que je te pardonne… Et pourquoi ? Hein ?! Pour que tu puisses mieux dormir ? Pour que tes mains recouvertes de sang soient plus _« propres »_ ? Hein Régina ! Pourquoi ?!**(Elle claqua sa main sur la table face au silence pesant de la brune) **Répond bordel !

La brune avait baissé les yeux, préférant regarder le liquide noir dans sa tasse que d'affronter la dure réalité. Elle aurait voulu lui montré que tout cela ne la touchait pas, qu'elle restait Régina Mills malgré tout. Mais là, il ne restait qu'une femme amoureuse, culpabilisant de sa trahison envers l'être aimé. Elle ne sursauta pas, quand la main de la blonde frappa durement la table. Régina releva le visage essayant de garder un visage neutre, dépourvu de sentiment mais une seule et unique larme entacha cette facette.

**Régina se levant :** Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée… **(Elle sorti de sa poche le pendentif que la blonde lui avait offert un an auparavant)** Je l'ai garder pendant tout ce temps… **(Souriant doucement)** Il représente tellement à mes yeux… **(Elle perdit son sourire)** Mais je ne peux pas le garder sachant ce que j'ai pu te faire… Je n'attendais pas de tes excuses car c'est impardonnable… Je voulais juste… Te le dire…

**Emma souffla afin de se calmer :** Non… Part pas…

**Régina essuyant une nouvelle larme :** Je ne pars pas Emma… Je vais rester dans le coin quelque temps… Je m'assurais juste que tu ailles bien… **(Plus bas)** Même après tout ce temps…

La petite brune tourna les talons afin de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas éclater en sanglot devant ces inconnus trop curieux. Régina voulait juste se réfugier dans sa chambre d'hôtel, loin de ses émotions trop pesantes. Mais une main d'une douceur incroyable lui attrapa le poignet. Rien qu'a ce simple toucher, la jeune femme frissonna.

Quand elle croisa le regard inquiet, coupable et triste d'Emma, son cœur loupa un battement.

**Emma se pinçant la lèvre inférieure : **Je… J'ai quelqu'un Régina…

* * *

Je ne suis pas sadique… Pas du tout….

Bref vous avez trouvez cette suite comment ? Dites moi tout !

A la prochaine !

Bye


	10. Chapter 10 (Modifié)

**Désolé j ai eu un petit soucis avec ce foutu google traduction qui se met automatiquement sur mon pc, vu que le site Fanfiction est en anglais alors il me traduit la page et donc me fait un genre de franglais.. Pour ce qui se poserai la question c'est bien mon histoire... Bref encore désolé ! **

Ola !

Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre (Tout aussi sadique ) )

Merci de me suivre, de laisser des reviews ainsi que de lire mon histoire !

Pour la Guest : Il faut regarder Person Of Interest c'est tellement Géniale !

Bon je vous laisse lire !

* * *

_J'ai quelqu'un…_

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans son esprit. Chamboulant par la même occasion ses sentiments. Bien sur, Régina s'était attendue à une réaction plutôt virulente de la part d'Emma, mais pas à cela. Savoir qu'une personne qu'elle aimait et partageait sûrement son quotidien la tuait. Savoir qu'une personne posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, que des bras l'enlaçaient avant d'aller se coucher, qu'une personne se lovait dans les bras fins mais musclés de la blonde, que son rire mélodieux résonné dans la tête d'une autre personne que la sienne, lui brisait le cœur.

La brune n'avait pas pu faire face à Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face a son regard attristé, non c'était trop dur. Alors elle préféra quitter le restaurant. Son esprit lui criait de partir loin d'ici, de sauver ce qui lui restais de dignité mais à l'inverse, son cœur se serra à l'idée de quitté cet endroit, de quitter la jeune femme. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle resta planter devant le Dinner, regardant les immeubles grisonnants. Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre de ses cheveux ébène. Un geste qui la calma quelque peu.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée lui fit relever les yeux du sol en brique jaunes. Lorsque des pas hésitants descendirent les marches, Régina se crispa reconnaissant sans aucun mal la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Un parfum, à la fois doux et sucrée lui parvint aux narines, prouvant ainsi l'identité de la personne : Emma.

La brune était tiraillée entre plusieurs émotions : la trahison, la colère et la tristesse. Des émotions qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors très peu ressentis. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune femme, non, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même.

**Emma se racla la gorge :** Je suis vrai/

**Régina la coupa d'une voix lointaine : **J'étais prête a donner ma vie pour toi.. Et je le suis toujours…

**Emma croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :** A qui la faute ?

**Régina se retourna hors d'elle :** Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé Miss Swan !

Emma recula d'un pas sous le choc. C'était la première fois que la brune haussait le ton avec elle. Une légère panique prenait possession de son corps car malgré tout elle savait qui était Régina et savait pertinemment ce dont elle était capable. La brune souffla afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne à Emma.

**Régina baissant les yeux d'une voix lointaine : **Es ce que tu l'aime ?

**Emma mal à l'aise :** Elle prend soin de moi…

La jeune femme blonde vit la tête de Régina se baisser légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle venait de la blesser mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle ne pouvait pas, non plus, lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que personne ne pouvait l'égaler, que personne n'avait veillé à sa sécurité autant qu'elle, que personne n'avait mit sa vie en dangers pour sauver la sienne.

**Régina d'une voix cassé :** Tu comptes à mes yeux, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois… Quand le comprendras-tu ?

**Emma :** Lorsque tu me le prouveras… Lorsque j'aurai de nouveau, confiance en toi…

Régina enleva son blazer bleu, laissant apparaître les brûlures des électrodes posées sur sa peau halée. Les marques prouvaient la violence des ondes électriques.

Emma était sous le choque. Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait ses marques, mais eu une mince idée en se remémorant la réaction de la brune lorsqu'elle avait vu la nouvelle concernant Contrôle à télévision. Elle eut une nausée rien quand essayant d'imaginer ce que la brune avait pu vivre.

**Régina d'un ton grave :** Es ce que ça te suffit comme preuve ?

**Emma d'une voix éraillée :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Régina secoua de la tête :** Ce n'est pas important… **(Prenant les mains de la blonde)** Ce qui est important, c'est que tu sache que j'ai fait une terrible erreur et que j'en suis consciente… Il n'y pas un seul instant où j'oublie le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, à toi et Henry.. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, la personne avec qui je veux vieillir… **(Baissant les yeux**) Tu es la personne que j'aime… **(Elle releva la tête révélant des yeux remplie de larmes)** La seule chose que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureuse.. Avec moi ou un autre… Je vais te poser une seule question… Es-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Lorsqu'Emma l'avait vu assise à sa table, sa haine avait prit le pas sur ses sentiments mais en cet instant c'était tout le contraire. En voyant les prunelles chocolats baignées de larmes, elle s'était rendu compte de l'effort monstre qu'avait pu faire Régina Mills. Elle qui d'habitude se cachait derrières des remparts avait enfin pu se libérer.

La blonde ne voulait pas gâcher tant d'effort. Alors elle s'approcha de la brune, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Leurs regards se croisèrent sans jamais se lâcher. Une sorte de conversation silencieuse était engagé.

Emma senti un long frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle sentie la peau douce de la brune. C'était tellement agréable après autant de temps de pouvoir enfin avoir un réel contact. Si elle n'était pas dans un pareil contexte, la blonde l'aurait enlacé. Ce simple contact avait ravivé tellement d'émotions en elle, c'était comme une révélation. Quand elle avait entendu la question de Régina, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui crier que seule elle pouvait la rendre heureuse mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était encore trop dur pour elle.

**Emma regarda la brune en souriant tristement **: Henry l'apprécie… C'est le principale..

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La blonde n'avait pas répondue à la question, elle l'avait juste survolé. Rien n'était perdu, tout était encore possible. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'être auprès d'elle. Même pas cette grande brune qui avançait d'un pas décidé et énervé vers elles.

… **rageuse :** J'dérange peut être ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent comme deux adolescentes prisent en flagrant délit. Aucunes des deux ne l'avaient entendu venir. Elles étaient dans une sorte de bulle. Leur bulle.

Une bulle que peu de personnes peuvent connaître, une bulle rendant les mots dénués de tout intérêts, une bulle où seul la personne aimée peut nous comprendre.

Emma se recula de Régina voyant que le regard de la grande brune se portait sur leurs mains qui étaient encore liés.

**Emma balbutiant :** Lilly.. Qu'es ce-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

**Lilly foudroyant la brune du regard :** Je voulais te faire une surprise mais apparemment je suis la seule à l'être..

Régina de son coté observa l'échange, silencieuse. Elle avait compris qui était cette fameuse Lilly et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver fade et sans âme. C'était sûrement la jalousie qui parlait mais elle s'en fichait. Le seul fait de voir cette femme la regarder avec tant de haine lui donna le courage de se battre pour Emma. Elle allait lui montrer ce que pouvait donner une ancienne tueuse à gage.

**Régina ricana : **Alors c'est elle qui me remplace ? (**Grimaçant) **Pathétique…

**Lilly la pointant du doigt : **T'es qui Bordel ?!

Régina s'approcha dangereuse de la jeune femme, un sourire sadique se dessinant doucement aux coins de ses lèvres.

**Régina : **Montre-moi qui tu es **(Avec dédai**n) Lilly… Et je montrerais qui je suis…

Emma, quant à elle, ne pouvait agir. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir deux bombes à retardements entre ses mains. Une des deux explosera avant l'autre détruisant tout sur son passage.

Lilly fronça les sourcils. Ce regard sombre à la limite de la folie l'envoya des années en arrière. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier.

_**Flash-back :**_

Les rues étaient désertes, le noir engloutissait les immeubles dégradés. Un quartier mal famé qui accueillait généralement, des squatteurs dans des habitations en ruine, des junkies sur les trottoirs sûrement entrain de planer, où alors des prostituées, mais ce soir il n'y avait personnes.

Lilly était seule, se promenant dans ce quartier qui était maintenant le sien depuis quelques mois. Sa capuche recouvrant sa longue chevelure, elle déambulait sans réelle raison. Elle voulait juste oublier, oublier ce qu'elle était, oublier ce manque qui la parcourrait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une dose de cocaïne. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouver à la rue, la drogue avait fait d'elle sa victime. Sachant que le manque était de plus en plus présent, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue. Son dealer et ami devait être dans son « Bureau ».

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans cet immeuble délabré, qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant, elle sût que quelque chose clochait. Les gorilles qui étaient généralement derrière la porte n'étaient pas là.

Elle continua sa marche et quelques mètres plus loin elle vit le corps de son ami gisant sur le sol. On pouvait encore lire de la terreur dans ses yeux grands ouverts. Du sang avait giclé le long des murs gris. Quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, elle se cacha derrière un pan de mur. La peur avait pris possession de son corps. Elle tourna la tête par réflexe en direction des pas. Et c'était là qu'elle l'avait vue. La jeune femme brune était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, du sang tacher son chemisier blanc. Ce qui la marqua n'était pas l'âge de la jeune femme mais plutôt le sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres pulpeuse ainsi que son regard froid et fou. Lilly se recula un peu plus contre le mur, ne voulant ne faire qu'un avec celui-ci. Une latte de parquet abîmer grinça dévoilant ainsi sa position à l'inconnue. Elle voulu courir pour se réfugier loin de cette maison des horreurs mais une main lui agrippa la gorge. Elle sentit son corps propulser vers l'arrière, sa tête cogna contre le mur en béton.

La jeune femme fut d'abord quelque peu déboussolée, mais quand elle sentit sa gorge se serrée doucement, elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser la satisfaction de la voir mourir.

Lilly sentit un air chaud prêt de son oreille, comme un souffle.

… **d'un ton dangereusement** **bas :** Tu n'es rien.. (**Elle serra plus fort avant de la relâcher**) Dégage avant que je te montre qui je suis…

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Lilly avait mit des années à se remettre de ce traumatisme. Car oui s'en était bien un.

A chaque grincement de porte, à chaque murmure, à chaque claquement de talon, la jeune femme sursautait. Elle était devenue une personne angoissée. Évidement, elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire. En même temps qui aurait écouté une jeune fille paumé ?

Alors revoir, ce regard ainsi que ce sourire mesquin lui avait donné la nausée. Des flashs de son passée lui revenait en mémoire, un passé qu'Emma ne pouvait soupçonner.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette femme était ici ou plutôt pourquoi elle se trouvait aussi proche d'Emma…

**Lilly folle de rage :** TOI !

Lilly voulu se jeter sur la brune mais une tignasse blonde s'interposa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait une fois de plus mais elle devait calmer le jeu. Si Lilly frapper la première alors il en était fini pour elle. Même si Régina avait changé quelque peu, elle pouvait toujours retomber dans ses vieux démons. Emma se mit entre les deux femmes et écarta les bras dans un signe de paix. Elle voulu prendre la parole mais Lilly la devança.

**Lilly faisant les cents pas : **Espèce de pourriture ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fais !

Quand elle entendit la petite brune ricaner, Lilly sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse une fois de plus impressionné par cette femme. Elle voulu, une fois de plus, se jeter sur Régina pour lui faire ravaler cette air moqueur mais deux bras fin lui encercla la taille afin de la faire reculer.

**Emma les yeux écarquillées :** Qu'es-ce qui te prend Lilly ?! T'es malade ?!

**Lilly hors d'elle :** C'est elle, bordel ! **(Elle pointa la brune du doigt) **Cette pétasse l'a tué ! **(Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains) **J**e **peux encore sentir l'odeur de son sang… Je peux encore sentir ses doigts autour de mon cou !** (Faisant face à Emma) **Cette femme est un monstre Emma, tu peux pas comprendre ! Elle tue pour du putain du pognon !

Régina fronça les sourcils. Elle avait d'abord trouvé ça amusant de voir cette inconnue perdre pied, elle avait voulu lui faire peur et apparemment c'était plus que réussi. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que cette Lilly semblait la connaître, alors l'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Cette femme qui était, il y a quelque instant, une inconnue semblait connaître son « métier » et cela la troubla.

Pendant toute sa carrière de tueuse à gage, Régina avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse savoir la vérité. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que son objectif soit atteint, que ses cibles soient éliminées en toute discrétion. Leurs morts ressemblaient généralement à une exécution plutôt qu'à une lutte, c'était en quelque sorte sa signature. A genou, une balle entre les deux yeux. Parfois la personne gardait les yeux ouvert, preuve d'un courage s'en faille. Mais généralement ses contrats avaient été effectués en toute discrétion.

Toujours, sauf un. C'était son deuxième contrat, un dealer de bas étage, un homme qui profitait de la vulnérabilité des plus jeunes pour en faire ses victimes. Un homme qui avait plus d'un crime à son actif. Un homme qui passait entre les barrières de la prison. Régina avait voulu lui faire ravaler sa fierté et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé, était de l'assassiner dans son territoire. Quoi de mieux que de surprendre quelqu'un lorsqu'il est chez lui, dans un lieu qui est, selon lui, confortable, plaisant et apaisant. La brune avait attendu le meilleur moment pour l'avoir, pour lui coller une balle dans la tête. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une spectatrice, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait revoir cette jeune femme qui était apeuré et qui avait décidément tout vu.

Emma qui retenait Lilly de mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tourna la tête vers la petite brune. Elle avait pensée que Lilly se moquait d'elle, que c'était une histoire inventé de toute pièce mais quand elle vit le regard perdu de Régina, elle sût que tout était bien réel.

**Emma légèrement inquiète **: Régina… ?

**Régina les sourcils froncés, le ton dur :** Swan ?

La blonde lâcha Lilly afin de se tournée complètement vers Régina. Son regard était indéchiffrable, trop d'émotion la parcourait. Elle voulait juste comprendre afin de faire le tri dans sa tête.

**Emma confuse :** Régina ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

**Régina :** Et je joue à quoi, selon vous, très chère ?!

**Emma :** Arrête d'éviter la conversation… Que s'est-il passé ?

**Régina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :** Je n'en ai aucune idée…

**Emma septique :** Lilly ?

La grande brune allait se mettre à parler, mais fut couper par la voix roque de Régina.

**Régina blasé :** Cette **(Le regard dégoûter)** personne à assister à l'un de mes contrat… Rien de plus…

**Lilly folle de rage :** Rien de plus ? Tu lui as explosé la tête !

**Régina faisant un mouvement du poignet :** Certes… Comme je te le dis Emma, ce n'est rien de spéciale.. Juste un mort de plus sur ma longue liste… **(Voyant le regard insistant de la blonde)** C'était un dealer, ainsi qu'un proxénète. Il/

**Lilly hargneuse :** Peter ! Son nom était Peter !

**Régina haussa les épaules :** Comme tu veux. Il utilisait des adolescentes en manque de drogue pour les prostituées. Cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre. C'est le père d'une de ses victimes qui m'a contacté. C'était un père qui n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de sa fille disparue. J'ai juste vengé sa mort.

La grande brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se souvenait de Peter comme un ami, comme une personne de confiance, qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur, non c'était faux.

Lilly voulu s'approcher de la brune mais fut retenue par Emma.

**Lilly :** C'est faux ! C'était un homme bon, c'était un ami !

**Régina ricana :** Un ami ne se sert pas de vous comme jouet sexuel. **(Elle vit le regard choqué de la brune**) Oh j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait… Tu n'étais qu'une droguée comme tant d'autre mais apparemment il te trouvait à son goût sinon il t'aurait amené sur le trottoir comme toutes les autres.

**Lilly ravagé par les larmes :** Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de menteuse !

**Régina blasé par l'attitude la brune** : Il est plus dur de voir la réalité en face… Un jour tu me remerciera..

**Emma le regard dur** : Régina tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre d'hôtel…

**Régina, confuse :** Qu-Quoi ?

**Emma essayant de se calmer :** S'il te plaît… !

La petite brune baissa la tête. Elle aurait voulu être moins dur avec Lilly mais une boule au fond de son estomac l'en avait empêché. Elle savait que cette femme était la personne qui partageait la vie de la blonde. Elle l'avait sentit. Alors la jalousie avait prit le pas sur la raison. Régina se moquait bien que Lilly soit bouleversé ou bien même qu'elle ait atteinte à sa vie, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était la réaction d'Emma. La blonde n'avait jamais sût ou du moins n'avait jamais eu a faire à l'ancienne Régina, celle qui prenait goût à la mort. Elle n'avait connu que la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Celle qui essais de se repentir, d'être dans le droit chemin. Régina avait peur que la blonde lui tourne le dos, qu'elle ne lui laisse aucune chance de s'expliquer... Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à expliquer. C'était du passé.

Régina partit, ne voulant pas contrarié la blonde. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

Emma regarda l'ancienne tueuse à gage partir. Son cœur s'était serraer une fois de plus, pas par rapport a l'altercation mais plutôt par peur que la brune parte une nouvelle fois.

Même si c'était elle qui l'avait poussé au départ la première fois, Emma avait toujours souhaité la revoir, inconsciemment. Elle était sortie avec Lilly parce que c'était la deuxième personne après son fils à la faire sourire. Emma n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour elle, juste un fort attachement. C'était peut être due a son tempérament qui lui rappelais quelque peu celui de Régina.

Un sanglot interrompit ses pensées.

La blonde voulu prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras afin de la consolé mais cette dernière se retira vivement.

**Lilly à travers les larmes : **Tu la connaissais ? **(Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard émeraude**) Tu la connaissais avant ? Avant que tu ne m'embrasse ? Avant que tu ne couche avec moi ?

**Emma baissa la tête :** Oui..

**Lilly essayant de ne pas craquer :** Tu savais ce qu'elle faisait ? Tu savais que cette garce était une putain de monstre qui tue pour des biftons ? **(Ne supportant pas le silence de la blonde elle s'énerva)** Répond Emma ! Tu savais ?!

**Emma relevant les yeux :** Oui je le savais…

**Lilly confuse :** Eh tu n'as rien fait… **(Voyant la blonde baissé de nouveau la tête**) Je rêve… Tu l'aime c'est ça ?! T'es amoureuse d'elle ?!

**Emma d'une voix hésitante :** Elle est tellement plus que ça…

**Lilly le regard haineux :** C'est une tueuse !

**Emma serra les poings :** Qui a mit en danger sa vie pour sauver la mienne !

**Lilly la voix brisée :** Tu me dégoûtes Emma… Et dire que j'avais confiance en toi…

**Emma hésitante :** Lilly…

**Lilly :** Il n'y a plus de Lilly… Il n'y a plus de nous… **(Elle commença à partir)** Je ne dirai rien si c'est que tu veux savoir… Tu peux roucouler avec ta garce tranquillement maintenant !

Emma aurai voulu lui courir après afin de la rassurer, ou du moins de lui expliquer la situation mais à quoi bon. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer comment elle était tombé sous le charme de cette femme dangereuse car même elle ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'elle espérait était que Lilly tiendrai sa promesse.

Quand elle vit la silhouette de la grande brune disparaître au coin d'une rue, elle sortit de sa bulle. Elle vit avec soulagement que personne n'avait suivi cet échange, elle rentra dans le dinner afin de souffler un peu.

Quand le bruit de la clochette retentit, la jeune femme rousse se jeta sur sa sœur. C'est en voyant le sourire espiègle de sa sœur, qu'Emma comprit qu'elle avait plus au moins assisté à la conversation ou plutôt qu'elle se faisait des films sur une conversation qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

**Anna toute excité :** Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

**Emma faisant semblant de pas comprendre** : De quoi ?

**Anna roula des yeux : **Elles se sont battues ? Dragonne est morte ou c'est la garce qui est morte ?

**Emma confuse :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Anna :** Je sais que tu maté la brune mais je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment.. Et je sais aussi que vu ta tête y a un truc qui va pas ! Donc je sais qu'il y a quelque chose..

**Emma roula des yeux :** Et qu'es que tu ne sais pas ?

**Anna d'un ton sérieuse : **Je ne sais pas qui est cette mystérieuse brune qui sort de nulle part…

**Emma la fixant :** Régina est un ex agent gouvernementale surentraîné mais aussi une ancienne tueuse à gage qui m'a sauvé des griffes de la mafia russe ainsi que du gouvernement.

**Anna choqué : **Sérieux ?!

**Emma roula des yeux avant de sourire faussement :** Je rigole An' !

Anna fit une moue boudeuse avant de servir un verre d'alcool fort à sa sœur.

**Anna d'une voix douce :** Donc qui est Régina ?

**Emma posa son regard sur le liquide ambre :** La femme que j'aime..

**Anna doucement :** Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

**Emma secoua la tête : **Nous avons toutes les deux mal agis… Et… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

**Anna faisant une moue : **Je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi, non ? Apparemment elle a fait un bon bout de chemin pour venir te voir donc c'est qu'elle tient a toi… Mais es-ce que toi tu tiens à elle ? Es que tu es prête à lui pardonné ?

**Emma ferma les yeux quelque secondes :** Rah… C'est compliquer… !

**Anna :** Et encore c'est rien ça… Au moins elle ne veut pas adopter un renne elle !

**Emma ouvrit les yeux instantanément, confus :** Quoi ?!

**Anna secoua la tête :** Kristofer veut adopter un renne.. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas possible… Il s'obstine quand même ! **(Elle prit un verre qu'elle essuya)** Bref alors tu vas faire quoi ?

**Emma fronça les sourcils** : Bah… Euh…

**Anna secoua la tête :** Ne lui dit pas ça… Elle ne va pas aimé…

**Emma fronça une nouvelle les sourcils** : Mais tu va me laisser parler oui ?!

**Anna gêné :** Oh oui désolé… **(Elle vit sa sœur se lever)** Hey tu vas où ?!

**Emma blasé :** Lui parler…

La rousse la regarda partir avant de porter son attention sur son verre maintenant propre.

**Anna toute seule :** Ouais c'est ça… Faut parler ! Voila je vais lui dire _« Kristofer tu n'aura pas de renne… mais on peut prendre un chien et lui mettre des cornes si tu veux… » _Voila et si c'est pas assez… Plus de Sexe pendant 1 mois… 1 semaine ? Non c'est trop… Mhmm _« Pas de renne sinon pas de sexe ce soir ! »_ Voila ça c'est bien !

Elle entendit un raclement de gorge signifiant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. La jeune femme sursauta et alla se cacher dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé du client.

De l'autre coté de la petite ville, Emma était assise dans sa voiture jaune devant le seul hôtel de la ville. Une boule c'était formé dans son ventre, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, elle était comme pétrifier. Elle n'avait pas peur de Régina, elle avait peur de mal s'exprimer, de blesser la brune. Elle inspira afin de se donner du courage et sortit de sa voiture. Elle pénétra dans l'hôtel. C'est un endroit plutôt banal sans réel décoration, la seule touche couleur était un bouquet de lys posé près de la réceptionniste. Elle se dirigea vers la standardiste, qui semblait être aussi vieille que le bâtiment.

**Emma légèrement gênée :** Bonjour… Es-ce que je pourrais savoir si une certaine Régina Mills à louer une chambre ici… ?

La vieille dame ne lui accorda aucun regard, son attention était portée sur le journal local.

**Emma un plus fort **: Excusez-moi !

**La Réceptionniste** : Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?

**Emma leva les yeux au ciel :** Je voulais savoir si une certaine Régina Mills avait loué une chambre ici ?

**La Réceptionniste septique **: Vous êtes de la police ?

**Emma roula des yeux :** Non, je cherche mon amie..

**La Réceptionniste ricanant : **Vous êtes sur que c'est votre amie la petite dame ?

**Emma s'énervant **: Bon je peux l'avoir ce renseignement bordel !

**La Réceptionniste : **Faut se calmer ma jolie ! C'est pas beau de s'énerver comme ça ! **(Elle ouvrit un cahier)** Votre amie est inscrite mais elle a appeler il y a quelques minutes pour décommander la chambre…

**Emma incrédule **: Quoi ? (**Prenant le cahier des mains de la dame)** Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Ça veut dire quoi ?!

**La Réceptionniste : Ça** veux dire que votre amie est partie sans vous dire Au revoir…

* * *

Mon noms est James.. James Sadique… (Mouais c'est pas super comme noms en faite…)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensés !

Il y aura un autre chapitre, d'ailleurs je commence à l'écrire doucement.. Ca sera peut-être le dernier tout dépend de mon humeur et de mon avis !

Voilaaa !

Bye !


	11. Chapter 11

Hola !

Voila le dernier chapitre… Enfin !

Désolé pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas trop le temps.

Oh encore désolé pour le chapitre 10, j'ai eu un problème de publication avec le google trad qui c'est mit directement.

Bref.. Merci pour vos reviews, de suivre et lire mon histoire.

Pour les curieux, j'ai pris Lilly parce que je ne savais pas qui prendre d'autre puis c'est un personne qui est venue que vers al fin donc c'est pas très grave si on le maltraite un peu..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma sortit précipitamment de l'hôtel. Son cœur battait la chamade. Régina ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant. La blonde avait besoin d'explication, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de la brune, de savoir pourquoi elle était revenu un an plus tard. Si Régina l'aimait réellement, pourquoi n'était elle pas revenue plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle tout simplement pas retenu lorsqu'elle est partie ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensée.

Ses sentiments envers la jolie brune étaient contradictoires. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la brune aussi vulnérable, Emma n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé apercevoir une émotion pareille dans les yeux sombre de Régina, c'était juste impensable. C'était une sorte de lumière dans l'obscurité, une brèche dans ces murs d'acier qui lui servait de rempart. Mais lorsque la blonde avait été face au passé de Régina, la déception c'était lu sur son visage. Bien sur elle savait que c'était l'ancienne Régina, celle qui ne ressentait rien à part de la haine, mais la peur était là. Emma avait toujours connu la brune sûr d'elle, confiante mais là c'était tout autre. C'était une nouvelle personne, une personne qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Savoir ce qu'était capable la brune dans le passé était un fait mais savoir ce dont elle était capable de faire maintenant, avec des émotions pures et réelle, la terrifiait.

Même si la brune la terrifiait, Emma ne pouvait empêcher son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Lorsque ses yeux émeraude se plongeaient dans les yeux chocolat de la belle brune, elle ne voyait plus la personne qui l'avait trahis, elle voyait juste Régina, la femme qu'elle aime. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur chaque seconde un plus fort.

C'est sur cette dernière pensé que la jeune femme pénétra dans sa volkswagen jaune. Elle inséra la clé dans le contact et démarra. Le moteur cracha quelque peu avant d'avancer.

Même si Emma ne savait pas ou pouvais se trouver Régina, elle se devait de la retrouver. Si la brune avait, comme l'avait dit la réceptionniste, appeler quelques minutes plutôt pour annuler sa réservation alors elle ne devait pas être très loin.

Quand elle vit une berline noir aux vitres teintés garé, non loin du parc, son cœur s'arrêta tout comme la voiture. Même si la blonde ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la voiture de Régina, elle savait que c'était elle. Elle avait tout simplement ressentit, comme une intuition. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se garé et de fermé la voiture. La jeune femme partie en quatrième vitesse vers l'entrée du parc. Plus ses pas se rapprochaient, plus son cœur battait vite. Elle avait même l'impression qu'une fanfare avait prit place dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle passa l'entrée, ses jambes se stoppèrent. Ses yeux parcourant le paysage.

Le parc était calme à cette heure de l'après midi, les enfants étaient à l'école tout comme les adolescents. Quelques personnes faisaient leur sport quotidien pendant que d'autre se promenais autour du petit étang. Son regard balaya les alentours. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle reconnue Régina, assise sur un banc, non loin d'elle en compagnie de son fils.

Emma s'approcha en toute discrétion, quand elle entendit des brides de conversation, la jeune femme s'arrêta.

**Régina regardant l'étang :** Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

**Henry le sourire en coin :** Et toi tu n'es pas censé être à New-York ? Ou avec ma mère ?

**Régina ricana :** 1 Point pour toi Henry

**Henry perdit son sourire :** Qu'es que tu fais ici Xena la guerrière ?

Régina roula des yeux. Elle trouvait ce surnom plus que ridicule. Elle était plus le Joker dans Batman qu'une super héroïne habillé de cuir et se servant de son cris perçant pour éloigner les bandits.

Même si elle n'avait passé que peu de temps à ses cotés, le jeune homme lui avait manqué.

**Régina :** Je suis venue m'excuser du mal que j'ai pu vous faire à toi et à ta mère…

**Henry fronça les sourcils :** Tu veux que je t'excuse de quoi ?

**Régina, confuse :** Emma ne t'as rien dis ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. Il savait que sa mère était en froid avec la jeune femme. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois mais à chaque Emma changeait de sujet. Il lui avait aussi demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, pourquoi il était revenu dans sa ville natale sans aucun souvenir. Du jour au lendemain il s'est retrouver dans cette petite ville alors qu'il était à New-York quelque heures plus tôt. Mais rien n'y faisait, la blonde gardait le secret, alors Henry avait tout simplement abandonné.

**Régina se plaça face au jeune homme :** Henry écoute… Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas simple à entendre… Je suis loin d'être Wonder Woman ou bien même Xena la guerrière… Je suis plutôt la Méchante Reine qui essai de détruite Blanche Neige… **(Henry la regarda confus**) Ton enlèvement n'était pas anodin… (**Elle ferma brièvement les yeux)** Je savais que cela allais arriver, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était que j'allais tomber sous le charme des Swan.. **(Elle avait les larmes aux yeux**) Je suis tellement désolé Henry…

**Henry confus :** Pourquoi ?

**Régina baissa la tête :** C'est une histoire compliqué et assez longue pour un arçon de ton âge..

Henry lui lança un regard l'air de dire : « T'es pas sérieuse là ». Régina l'observa, ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Dieu que cet enfant ressemblait à sa mère, le même sourire, la même lueur dans ses yeux marrons.

**Régina :** J'ai voulu faire tomber le gouvernement… Mai/

**Henry la coupa, tout excité :** C'était toi la vidéo avec la vieille mégère ?

La brune baissa la tête gênée. Voir le jeune garçon impressionné lui donna un sentiment étrange. Elle avait, pour la première fois, l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. D'avoir pour la première fois choisi la bonne décision. Malgré tout elle devait garder la tête froide, même si le jeune homme avait l'air de trouver cet acte géniale, Régina devait lui montré qu'il était loin de l'être.

**Régina le fixant :** Henry tu ne comprends pas… Ce/

**Henry la coupa une nouvelle fois :** Non je comprends tout à fait ! T'as mis ta vie en danger pour sauver des personnes qui t'aime, quittes à les perdre pour faire tomber une grognasse… Je trouve ça héroïque ! **(Il regarda l'étang**) Quand Maman est revenue, elle ne parlait pas de toi… J'avais l'impression que tu n'existais plus… Elle était là mais sans être là… Elle regardait souvent cette vidéo et un jour je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, et elle m'a juste expliqué que les politiciens se servaient de notre naïveté pour faire leur campagne électorale… Donc je me suis intéressé à la politique, je voulais comprendre tout ce bordel **(Il vit la brune qui fronça les sourcils)** Quoi… ?

**Régina d'un ton réprobateur **: Ton langage Henry !

**Henry rougissant :** Désolé… **(Regardant la brune) **J'en étais où ? …. Ah oui ça y est ! Régina je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.. Bon ok j'ai flippé quand je me suis retrouvé chez ma grand-mère sans ma mère, mais il ne m'es rien arrivé, et c'est un geste super courageux de ta part…

Régina était bouleversée. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Henry. Savoir que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il était même compréhensif, lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint. Déjà qu'elle sentait les larmes coulées sur ses joues, elle n'allait pas non plus se transformé en ourson géant.

Quand Henry vit les larmes dévalées les joues rosies de la brune, il avait sut que sa réaction était la bonne. Régina comptait beaucoup pour lui. Même s'il avait été énormément effrayé par son agression, il voulait rester fort. La brune avait fait cela dans un but réel et non par simple plaisir. Alors il comprenait son choix.

**Henry hésitant :** Es ce que tu regrette ta vie passé ?

**Régina le regardant :** J'ai terrorisé et assassiner… J'ai fait d'horrible chose… Je devrais déborder de regret mais non, ce n'est pas le cas… Car sans ce passé horrible, je vous aurais jamais rencontré..

Emma avait assisté à toute la conversation. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle était fière de son fils, il avait réagis avec une telle maturité pour un adolescent. Il avait compris en une fraction de seconde, ce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas accepter en une année.

Quand elle était revenue de son voyage improvisé, Emma avait serré tellement fort Henry dans ses bras, qu'il en était devenue rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le garçon lui avait posé tellement de question, et elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Ne voulant pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de la brune et puis elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Et le voir auprès de Régina lui gonfla le cœur de bonheur.

**Henry les sourcils arqués** : Maman ?! Qu'es que tu fais là ?

La blonde sursauta comme prise sur le faite. Ses joues se rougirent de gêne.

Régina se retourna surprise de voir la blonde ici et non avec sa compagne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage rouge de la jeune femme.

**Emma essayant de cacher sa gêne : **HenryTu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît...

Le petit brun comprenant que les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de s'expliquer commença à partir. Arriver près de sa mère, Henry se pencha vers son oreille.

**Henry chuchotant :** Tu devrais lui pardonner.. **(Il lui fit une bise et partit)**

Une fois que l'adolescent fut assez loin, Régina se leva afin de faire face à la blonde. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait peur qu'Emma lui en veuilles pour ses actes passées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que la blonde se jeta dans ses bras.

La brune passa ses mains dans son dos pendant qu'Emma posa sa tête dans le creux son cou. Elle huma le parfum fruité de Régina, se rassurant ainsi de sa présence auprès d'elle. La blonde s'accrocha au pan de sa veste, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin. C'était leur premier contact réel. Un contact doux et réconfortant.

**Emma chuchotant :** J'ai cru que tu étais parti**.. (Elle se recula vivement de la brune, en colère)** D'ailleurs tu voulais aller où ?!

**Régina confuse :** Pardon ?

**Emma se triturant les doigts :** Tu as annulé ta réservation… Pourquoi ?!

Alors c'était donc ça, Emma ne voulait pas la voir partir. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement face au changement de comportement de la jeune femme.

Même si elle aurait voulu partir ça n'aurait pas été possible. Trop de choses ou plutôt trop de personne la retenait ici, dans cette petite ville. La mère de famille était beaucoup trop présente dans son esprit et dans son cœur pour qu'elle puisse franchir la ligne.

**Régina faisant mine de rien :** Une reine est beaucoup plus raffinée que cet endroit… Merdique !

**Emma fit la moue** : Alors tu voulais pas partir ?

**Régina secoua la tête :** Comment veux-tu que je parte loin de toi ?

**Emma baissa la tête :** Tu l'as déjà fait…

**Régina fronça légèrement les sourcils :** Non Emma, je ne t'es pas laisser. Tu as mis fin à notre relation, c'est complètement différent.

**Emma faisant de même :** Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rattrapé ? Hein ?

**Régina baissa les yeux :** Parce que c'était ton choix… (**Elle releva ses yeux sombres)** Tu n'étais pas prête et moi non plus d'ailleurs… Je ne pouvais pas te forcée à me pardonné…

**Emma fixant la brune :** Tu le pensais réellement ? (**Elle vit le regard confus de Régina)** Ce que tu as dis à Henry ?

**Régina d'un air grave :** Emma, je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Te faire souffrir n'était pas mon but… Loin de là ! Je ne voyais que ma vengeance, mon envie de vaincre pour de bon **(Serrant les dents)** cette foutu garce. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé aux conséquences de mes actes.. J'ai été égoïste et je m'en veux tellement… **(Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes)** Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser car je n'ai jamais eu à le faire.. J'ai toujours vécu selon mes règles et maintenant… (**Elle secoua la tête)** Je pensais être une personne antipathique, d'ailleurs je l'étais mais à ton contact j'ai découvert des émotions et des sentiments totalement incroyables. Tu as fais naître en moi une flamme que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant… Tu as fait de moi une nouvelle personne Emma… Une personne meilleure… **(Elle se reprit)** Quand tu m'as donné ton pendentif, j'ai sût que j'avais fait une terrible erreur, je ne l'ai pas garder pour te manipuler ou autre mais parce que je ressentais déjà quelque choses pour toi… Il était encore trop tôt pour définir ce que c'était mais sans que je le sache réellement tu avais déjà volé mon cœur Miss Swan… **(Elle baissa les yeux avant de les remonter**) Alors oui ce que/

Régina fut coupée par le contact doux et chaud des lèvres fines de la blonde sur les siennes. C'était un baisé qui signifiait bien plus qu'une simple réconciliation. La brune ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand elle sentit la langue chaude de la blonde sur sa lèvre inférieure. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent une décharge électrique parcoururent leurs corps.

C'est l'ancienne tueuse à gage qui interrompra le baiser par manque d'oxygène. Emma vint coller son front au sien, comme au bon vieux temps.

**Emma chuchota :** Je ne t'en veux plus… La réaction d'Henry m'a fait réaliser que c'était moi la personne excessif… Je pense que j'ai eu peur de cette relation inattendue, peur de ce qui pouvait en advenir, j'avais peur que tu réalise que finalement je n'étais pas pour toi… **(Elle** **avait les larmes aux yeux**) Oui j'ai étais en colère contre toi mais j'étais tellement effrayer que j'ai préféré te fuire… **(Une larme roula sur sa joue rosie) **J'ai été lâche 'Gina

La brune posa son pouce sur sa joue effaçant ainsi la larme d'une caresse.

**Régina prenant le visage de la blonde entre ses mains :** Emma tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Tu es restée à mes coté pendant une chasse à l'homme… Tu es resté toi-même alors que ta vie changeais du tout au tout. Tu es une personne forte et courageuse… **(Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres**) Ne dites plus jamais de sottise pareilles Miss Swan !

Emma sourit à travers les larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres étaient devenues une drogue. Elles bougèrent leurs lèvres doucement, dans un mouvement sensuel et tendre à la fois.

**Régina d'une petite voix :** Qu'es que nous sommes, au juste Emma ?

**Emma regarda la brune :** Je pense que nous somme un couple…

**Régina s'éloigna :** Emma je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose… Je n'ai eu que des relations charnelles sans lendemain, homme ou femme, mais jamais je me suis engager avec une personne…

**Emma s'approchant :** Il faut bien un début à tout non ?

**Régina baissa la tête :** Je ne veux pas tout gâché… Pas encore une fois…

**Emma prenant le menton de la brune pour lui relever la tête :** Tu m'as prise sous ton aile pour me faire découvrir ton monde. Alors accepte que je te fasse découvrir le mien… Tu va voir y a beaucoup moins de sang et de barbarie …

**Régina : **Pour Lilly/

**Emma la coupa : **C'est du passé 'Gina, tu n'as pas a t'excuser… En tout cas pas auprès de moi..

**Régina fronça les sourcils : **Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser ou je rêve ?

**Emma haussa les épaules : **Fait ce que bon te semble mais il serait peut-être préférable Miss Mills ! (**La brune grogna de frustration**) Au faite tu ne dors plus dans un hôtel pourri mais avec moi à partir de maintenant !

**Régina confuse **: Pardon ?

**Emma ricanant :** Je trouve que vous vous excusez un peut trop jeune fille !

**Régina** : Emma !

**Emma faisant une moue :** T'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais ça ?! Maintenant que tu m'appartiens, toi et ton fessier royal, il est hors de question que tu dormes loin de moi ! **(Elle fit la grimace) **Par contre ça sera chez ma mère… Tes supers copains on fait le ménageschez moi et c'est plus très vivable…

**Régina les sourcils froncés :** Pardon ?!

**Emma leva les yeux au ciel :** Encore des excuses…

La blonde commença à partir fière d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu a ce genre de confrontation, elle s'était plutôt attendu a des cries, des larmes, et même peut être des gifles en pagailles mais après tout elle n'était pas avec n'importe qui. Lorsqu'elle vit que la brune ne suivait pas, Emma se retourna.

**Régina croisant les bras :** Il est hors de question que je dorme chez ta génitrice Emma !

**Emma fit une moue :** Déjà c'est ma mère et non ma génitrice et ensuite… Pourquoi ?

**Régina d'un air évident:** Parce qu'il est trop tôt pour que je rencontre ta famille !

**Emma s'approchant de la brune :** Tu ne seras qu'une invitée, une amie qui a besoin d'un toit pour la soirée !

**Régina dandina de la tête** : Bien mais demain je repars à New-York

**Emma fronça les sourcils** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Régina prenant les mains de la blonde :** Je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite entre nous et malgré tout j ai des obligations envers Mr Flinch, David et Cruella… Je ne peux pas tout plaquer…

**Emma baissa la tête :** J'comprends…

**Régina lui relevant la tête : **Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi mais je veux juste faire les choses bien, en tout cas essayé…

**Emma les yeux brillant de bonheur** : On y va ?

**Régina roula des yeux :** Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

**Emma souriant :** Nope !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans leur voiture respective. Emma en tête de ligne montrait la direction à la brune. Le trajet ne fut pas long puisse que sa maison d'enfance se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes en voiture du parc.

La voiture jaune se gara devant une immense bâtisse. Sûrement des appartements vu le nombre de fenêtres. Lorsqu'Emma sortit de son véhicule, elle vit que la brune se garait juste derrière la sienne. Les deux jeunes femme entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, la brune fronça les sourcils quand elle vit les nombreuse boites aux lettres de couleurs différentes.

**Régina :** Nous ne sommes pas chez ta mère, c'est cela ?

**Emma souriant :** Wow quelle perspicacité !

**Régina d'un ton accusateur :** Emma ?!

**Emma leva les yeux au ciel :** Je voulais juste te taquiner ! T'es vraiment trop coincé 'Gina !

**Régina :** Appelez moi encore une fois « 'Gina » Miss Swan et vous verrez ce que c'est d être coincé !

**Emma se mordant la lèvre inférieur** : T'es vraiment sexy avec cette air de bad girl !

La brune secoua la tête désespérée avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur suivis rapidement par la jeune mère de famille. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au troisième étage, les jeunes femmes sortirent avant de se stopper quelques mètre plus loin devant une porte blanche, des écritures noires étaient inscrites sur toute sa surface. C'était d'ailleurs la particularité de cet immeuble. Chaque porte avait quelque chose de spéciale.

**Emma insérant la clé dans la serrure :** C'est petit mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu me trouver avec mon salaire… **(Regina fronça les sourcils)** Henry dormira chez sa grand-mère ce soir si c'est ça qui t'inquiète...

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux femmes entrèrent silencieusement. L'appartement était petit mais très bien arrangé, et très bien entretenue. De la moquette rouge recouvrait le sol et les meubles étaient simple mais donnais un charme à l'endroit. L'entré donnait sur le salon qui était à coté d'un cuisine américaine. Au fond du salon, on pouvait voir trois portes blanches, sûrement la salle de bain et la chambre d'Henry et d'Emma.

Emma déposa sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau et alla directement vers la cuisine. La brune quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur le sofa blanc, son regard parcourant les lieux. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le claquement des verres contre la table basse. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit les verres remplis d'un liquide ambré : du whisky.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans le sofa. Régina, jambes croisés sirotant son verre de whisky pensivement, pendant que la blonde l'observait, des questions pleins la tête. Quand elle sentit la tête d'Emma se caler sur son épaule, la jeune femme se crispa avant de se détendre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste tendre, mais commençait doucement à apprécier ou du moins à se laisser aller.

**Emma hésitante : **Qu'es qui c'est passé ? Enfin j'veux dire avec ses marques… **(Se redressant, paniqué) **Pasque tu n'es pas belle, loin de là ! Tu es la femme la plus sublime que je puisse connaître mais enfin t'as des marques et…. Et…** (Se mordant la lèvre gênée**) Aide-moi…

**Régina cachant son sourire : **Eh bien Miss Swan, quelle éloquence ! **(La blonde se frappa le front**) Emma c'est bon je ne t'en veux pas !

**Emma faisant la moue : **Tu parles ! Je viens de me ridiculiser devant toi !

**Régina ricana : **Ce n'est pas la première fois très chère !

Emma lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, se qui fit grimacer la brune de douleur.

**Emma se pincement les lèvres **: Merde j'suis désolé 'Gina ! **(Inquiète)** Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?!

**Régina souffla :** Miss Swan…

**Emma secoua la tête :** Même si c'est super excitant arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! On parle d'un truc sérieux là !

**Régina d'une voix basse :** Et je ne veux pas en parler Emma..

La blonde se mit à genou face à la brune afin de capter son regard.

**Emma lui prenant la main :** Pour avoir de nouveau confiance en toi, il faut que tu me parle Régina…

**Régina finissant son verre, d'un ton froid :** Contrôle s'en est toujours sorti… Sauf cette fois là..

Emma attendit la fin de la phrase de la brune qui ne vint jamais.

**Emma, inquiète :** Quoi ? Comment ça ? … Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé Régina ? Qu'es-ce que cette salope t'as fait ?! Régina ?!

**Régina le regard dur** : La seule chose que tu dois savoir Emma, c'est que Contrôle n'est pas morte d'un simple accident de voiture…

**Emma de plus en plus inquiète :** Qu'es qu'elle t'a fais ?! Elle t'a fais du mal ?! Bordel Régina répond !

La brune se leva du sofa faisant les cent pas. Elle revoyait tous ces flashs, ressentait à nouveau la douleur de l'électricité dans ses veines. Régina se gratta les poignées nerveusement enlevant par la même occasion le maquillage qu'elle avait soigneusement appliqué. Des traces rouges vives apparurent sur ses fins poignées. Quand elle le vit, elle tira sur sa veste afin de les cacher mais trop tard…

**Emma angoissé :** Régina ?!

**Régina essayant de se calmer :** Si je ne veux pas t'en parler c'est parce que je ne le peux pas ! J'ai été faible ! Emma tu es ma faiblesse et Contrôle la sût dès le début… Elle savait comment m'atteindre… Elle s'est servis de mes sentiments pour m'avoir.. Elle m'a fais croire des choses… Elle m'a fais croire que si je ne la suivais pas alors elle te tuerais… Je suis un agent sur-entraîner, j'ai toujours gérer en temps de crise et pourtant là je ne savait pas quoi faire, je n'ai absolument rien vérifier… Je les ais juste suivi par peur de ne plus jamais te revoir… **(Une larme coula le long de sa joue****) **Je peux encore sentir l'intensité des courants électriques me parcourir… Je peux encore sentir la faim ainsi que la soif me ronger petit à petit… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Je pensais mourir sans t'avoir dis que je t'aimais… Mais finalement Victoria et arriver avec son preux chevalier et elle a liquidé cette salope de Contrôle…

La brune fondit en larme. En tant qu'ancienne tueuse à gage, elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose mais ressentir de l'amour, de la peur pour quelqu'un, jamais et c'est ce qui la terrifiait le plus. D'un coté elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait pour une fois à sa place, mais de l'autre coté elle était terrifier par cette nouveauté.

Emma prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle sentait le corps fragile de Régina tremblé contre elle. Pour une fois, elle se sentait, elle aussi, à sa place. Même si Henry était son fils et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle n'avait jamais ressentis cet apaisement. Lilly n'était qu'un moyen d'oublier Régina, un moyen qui n'avait absolument pas fonctionné. Il n'y avait qu'avec la brune qu'Emma se sentait bien.

Quand Emma sentit la brune se calmer, elle desserra son emprise.

**Emma chuchotant :** Je t'aime aussi Régina…

Les yeux chocolats rougies par les larmes rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude de la blonde. Régina sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareil. Bien sur son père lui avait souvent dit mais c'était tellement lointain qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de l'imaginé.

Régina approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses du visage de la blonde. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en contact, un flux électrique passa entres elles. Leurs lèvres dansaient ensemble dans un ballet sensuel. Leurs langues découvraient la bouche de l'autre.

La brune allongea Emma sur la moquette, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier blanc. Bouton par bouton. Elle voulait juste lui faire l'amour. Elle voulait la découvrir, lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer.

_Car grâce à elle, Régina était devenue une meilleure personne,_

_Car grâce à elle, Régina était une toute nouvelle personne,_

_Car grâce à elle, Régina avait le droit à sa rédemption._

_Car grâce à elle, une nouvelle vie les attendait…_

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous penser de cette fin ? Pas trop déçu ?

Enfin voila un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu !

Peut-être à la prochaine !

Bye !


End file.
